


The Sorcerer, the Spirit and the Mortal

by NorthCompass



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author likes comments, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Erik Lehnsherr is a Sweetheart, Erik Lehnsherr-centric, Flashbacks, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Possessive Behavior, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthCompass/pseuds/NorthCompass
Summary: Erik is a part human, part sorcerer, part nature spirit. Hated and feared by all three beings, except a certain sorcerer king and a human. He is the consort of the immortal king, who falls for a mortal.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Rogue, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Logan (X-Men) & Charles Xavier
Comments: 88
Kudos: 24





	1. Broken promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Consort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464046) by [Redring91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redring91/pseuds/Redring91). 



> So if anyone who read my Galaxy Note 7 fic. Yes, I have removed the chapter, and placed it into this stand alone story, because it is just too long, going to have more than 4 chapters, I suppose, and each chapter is lengthy than usual. So if you are reading this story, please get to here instead of the collection. I will note that down in there too.

In the world of sorcery, there lived a kingdom with a king of dark magic, whose powers was undeniable. He had the utmost power of harassing flames, which moves and burns under his will. He was capable of taking form of a giant black eagle. Not mentioning of capable of manipulating any unimaginable spells in the world.

Over centuries to thousand years, King Shaw rose to great power. His followers increased. He had wizards, witches and even humans worked under his bidding. He had all power he desired, feared and worshipped by the many, who titled him as The Black King.

Alongside the one who ruled with him, was his beautiful consort Erik, who aided his duties and conquest, taken and trained under his wing when he was orphaned. 

Erik was the most beautiful and desired creature amongst the many, but he was also avoided as taboo. His mother was a sorcerer with powers of a nature spirit, it was common for nature spirits bonds with sorcerers or practicing their way to sorcerers, but his father was a human. Many sorcerers deemed it as a curse and traitorous that a sorcerer has bonded with a human, especially when they had offsprings. But the king found Erik was simply perfect. As curious as mankind, as carefree and light as nature spirits, had potential powers liked sorcerers yet to be explore. Everything had made existence of his special fairness. Everything about him had turned all gorgeous beings he had seen in his life, sorcerers, humans and spirits into mediocrity. His desire and lust upon his consort would never end. Even those who were scared of his existence looked upon him with covetous eyes, but the king ensured that no one could ever touch Erik except him.

One day, the king found Erik was gazing at the beautiful night view from the balcony, enjoying the night wind which blew the curtains lightly. He walked from behind, wrapping the body into his arms. Erik was shocked a bit at first, but as Shaw kissed his neck soothingly, roaming his hands in the very acquainted body, he could only leaned in for more. And he gasped up under his touch.

’Enjoying the night, my Erik?’ He asked teasingly.

’Yes, my Lord,’ Erik answered. They stayed like this for a moment. The king chuckled. 

’It has been a long time, my dear. I have been occupied by my conquest. Humans are cowering from us, those who are against us will be perished under our reign. It’s been a while since I have touched you,’ he murmured in Erik’s ears, who whimpered and leaned closer.   
  
‘Tell me, Erik, what do you crave?’ He whispered, turning him around, kissing him slowly, dropping his robes onto the ground. Holding him into his arms possessively. And Erik melt into his touch.

But as he ran his hands to his shirt, then ripped it off, as he ran his hands and kneading harder the flesh, driving his tongue deeper into his mouth. Erik suddenly pulled away and stumbled onto the floor.

The king looked at him with gaze filled with anger, ‘Come back here, Erik’ he demanded. Never his consort would deny him anything, especially his pleasure.

Erik looked at him fearfully, crouching onto the ground and picking up the shirt, ‘For now I crave for nothing, my lord,’ he said in his trembling voice before heading back to his private chambers, while the king stood in his place. Of course, Erik’s apprehension would not go unnoticed, he had learnt his consort’s apprehension ever since his new conquest. It grew and grew, Erik was flustered over something, something was moving secretly under the king’s lashes, something Erik was trying to hide away. And the king would never allow his consort to hide from him.

For 9 days, Shaw did not ask for his company, so Erik assumed that he must be angered greatly. He did not try to speak with him, afraid it that it would intensified it more, knowing very well of the king’s character. Over the days, Erik followed his king, handling the matters of his conquest. What he did not know was that the king had been watching over him for the past 9 days. At the tranquil early morning before the sun would rise. Erik would take form of a falcon, swept down at night soundlessly and headed for the the forest, where nature spirits who had submitted were permitted to live in peace. The passage way to the deeper woods was too narrow and unfamiliar to sorcerers.

By a glowing pond where Erik was sitting in the grass, a young man was leaning against him. Their clothes were scattered on the earth. Their hairs were messed. Fireflies glew in the dark. The lovers huddled together in this secret place.

’Charles... how I wish we have more time to stay like this...’

’So am I, Erik. I don’t even care what I feel anymore in here. If I could only be with you, seeing you happy and free in your will...’

Erik turned his anxious gaze to Charles, ‘But I want you to be happy, I would only feel joy as you are free from here. You have family, you have friends waiting for you out there. You told me once, it is your wish that you could reunite with them. And I would do anything to fulfil it.’

’What if we run away, we leave this place together. You never wanted to help Shaw of his massacre, you only wanted for a simple life under your will, even the powerful sorcerer king could not, and would not give it to you!’ Charles said. 

‘I can’t, Charles. You know I can never leave him. He will always find me wherever I go, and it will only bring nothing but danger!’

’Well...you managed to come here. It has been 13 years since we met, and since we found this place. Somewhere we can only be ourselves in this forsaken place. We had figured out the way to escape! Come with me, Erik. And you can do anything you want, live any life you wish! We may seek protection from the spirits or the light sorcerers, they are working with humans against Shaw! Hang their thoughts of outcast, or curses! Now they are working with their enemies! You could strip your identity of being Shaw’s consort. You could be Erik Lehnsherr again, living the life he once had!’ Charles said determinedly. 

Erik looked at him with unbelievable eyes. ‘Please don’t do this for me, please Charles, you’re only a human... I don’t want anything happen to you,’ he sobbed.

’I have spent too long in here, Erik. I rather die than continuing to work under his bidding, it was you who made me live on. I don’t want to die because of you... I want to spend the rest of my life returning everything you deserves, everything will make you happy... I would only leave this place, not without you,’ Charles said. Touching his palm on Erik’s cheek.

Erik smiled wryly, ‘Fine,’ he nodded, ‘Three days later, in the plaza at the same time,’ he said. Kissing Charles forehead softly. 

Charles smiled back, they laid on the earth, arms wrapping one another. Their breaths and heartbeat were moving in peace, they fall into a warm slumber in the woods.

Standing on the branch whilst covered in the shadow, an obsidian eagle was looking the pair intently. Its vision had merged with its master, who was standing by the window in the chambers he and his consort shared. He did not come because knowing that Erik was extremely sensitive under his presence. It took him great patience not to charge at them as he saw their clothes and hair, how close they were, speaking those nonsense that bewitched his disobedient consort. 

* * *

Three nights later, the pair met in the plaza. Charles sneaked into the hall outside, he was wearing a cotton tunic. He didn’t bring anything except a dagger in his belt, grinning merrily as he saw Erik walking down from the stairs. Erik grinned at him, wearing a blue jerkin. The moment should be happy, but it was ruined as Erik sensed something was not right.

As he got to Charles, there were figures emerging from the shadows, coming out from the doos and pillars. Surrounding a Erik and Charles, who stood closer as they approached. They were sorcerers who were in battle before, served under the king’s commands, leading their forces to the field. Speaking of the king, he approached from the centre, smirking coldly at the pair.

’I should have known earlier. Is it my careless neglect or your over usage of my trust has caused my ignorance?’ He asked, almost gently in a way that made Erik’s skin quivered. 

‘Or was it because of his scheming words and his skittish face had bewitched my brilliant consort? Like a rat trying to make its way into the banquette table? Humans have always thought too highly of themselves,’ he scorned.

’Let him go, I’ll stay,’ Erik said, Charles looked him with shocked eyes.

’Erik,’ the king crooned, ‘You know better than to bargain with me. A human attempted to stole the king’s consort away, he has committed the greatest crime. He will face punishment for his actions,’ he said plainly. 

Just then, one of the sorcerer pressed on, Erik extended his arm for an instant, blasting a wave of blue energy to him. And the others joined the fight. 

They took energy from their spells, sending blasts to Erik, drawing up their weapons, a dozen of them fighting against two. But Erik would not fall for being outnumbered, he dodged those attacks elegantly, blocking close combats with outstanding skills, which was contributed by Shaw’s teachings. Charles may be a human, but not a fool. He blocked those charges with his magical dagger, which could shield against incarnations. He slashed the dagger with utter agility, leaping away from the blasts, fighting those whips and scythes drawn from their hands.

The whole combat went intense. But Shaw still remained in his calm state, observing the battle in his position. Erik and Charles were soon outnumbered, they fall back, and Charles was shoved to the ground, bumping his back painfully. They separated both of them with success. As the sorcerer was going to strike with a transparent knife, Erik dashed with super speed. Just after a ribbon of blue flash beamed, the pair was gone from the field. A giant blue falcon soared into the air, with the human riding on his back.

’We must get to the woods, we can get away from them in the forest!’ Charles yelled. Grabbing a fistful of feather on his neck.  
  
Erik stabled his wings. Down there, was the vast view of the wilder parts of the kingdom, there were marshes, swamps, hills and lakes on the land. But they were less occupied then nature spirits, since they preferred their original residence in the woods, with luscious resources for their survival. 

Just then, Charles saw a shadow was looming over Erik’s wings. He looked up, it was an enormous eagle whose feathers were as dark as night, and eyes glowing like gold. He had the size, including his span of wings, which was 5 times larger than Erik. He swooped down, and Erik quickly dodged away. Two birds turned into fighting position, talons showing, wings flapping, screeching against each other. Charles’s body lifted in mid-air, grasping the feathers tighter. Erik charged in, swinging his claws to Shaw’s softer spots. But instead of trying to attack him, he was actually planning to got away. Their claws slashed one another, sharper than blades and glazing with silver lights. Finally, Erik got away by reaching higher. And thankfully Charles did not lose his hold.

But not very long, Shaw caught up, he assailed, charging up and sunk his claws into Erik’s stomach. Erik screeched in agony.  
  
’Erik!!!’ Charles exclaimed. As the eagle pinned him beneath him. The eagle snapped his beaks, biting Erik's neck. Erik jammed his claws into Shaw' chest. Everyone fall in a rapid speed.

When they reached lower, Charles was shoved by the rigorous current, losing hold of Erik. He crashed onto the ground violently. Erik would have fetched him, if he wasn’t in Shaw’s clutches. As they landed, dark and blue mist formed around them. The eagle and the falcon was gone, went into the form of two men. One was standing and one was kneeling, stumbling onto the earth. He was clutching at his injured abdomen, his neck was bruised and grazed,

‘Please let him go...I’ll stay...Just let him go...’ Erik begged, clutching at Shaw’s trousers. Shaw looked at him, seeing his consort returning to the fretful, helpless boy who just lost his parents hundred years ago.

Shaw grinned, pulling Erik up, and turned him around. So he would see Charles from a distant. The guards and the sorcerer arrived in time. Charles was seized, his face was bruised, scratches formed around his cheeks and arms, body smeared with mud and dirt.

’Charles Xavier, if you can reach to the woods, and never return. I shall pardon you from your crimes. My men will not do any harm on you. Release him.’ he declared smugly. 

The guards let him go. Tears welled up in the human’s eyes, looking at his beloved. He had promised that he would only leave with him, but now he broke the promise. Their gazes upon each other, Erik looked at him tearfully. And he shifted his head a bit, ‘Go,’ it meant.

Charles took one last look before heading into the woods. He entered the forest, heading deeper and deeper.

Shaw wrap one arm around Erik, pulling him backwards to himself, whilst stretching another hand up, a ball of flame burnt on his palm, Erik then widen his eyes with terror.

’No!’ But it was too late, the fire enlarged, and it was fashioned into the form of a vulture. It soared in mid-air, charging into the woods. Within a second, the forest was engulfed by flames.

’No! Please! You’ve promise!’ Erik wailed, writhing helplessly in Shaw’s clutches. Unable to do anything, watching his lover died in there slowly.

‘I’ve promised that I will not let my men hurt him,’ Shaw quoted back his words.

Erik cried, tears falling from his eyes unstoppably.

The king looked at the scene with a great deal of mixed feelings. Finding absolute satisfaction as he saw the wretched, lesser thief who attempted to purloin what belonged to his was devoured by fire. He would suffered in the flames before his demise.

He also did not want his consort drowned into such pang and misery. His Erik, deluged in utter sorrow. But it was his misjudgement which caused this outcome. He should not be blinded by sweet words of inferiority, it was never meant to such extraordinary creature like him.

The forest was covered in fire. The birds scattered around, the animals in there were struggling to escape, whilst those trees could only await for their downfall. The smell of the burning smoke was spread way all around to the towns and cities. The night was lighten up by blazes. 

Shaw put down his hand. He titled it a bit, his nails shifted into claws, it ran up to Erik’s neck, thrusting one talon into it. Erik fall unconscious, slumping into his arms. Shaw carried him gently, delivering him back into their quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is quite a long story... I would like to thank Redring91, who inspires me to write this work.  
> Your comments are welcomed.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating!😆


	2. What should have been, Erik

_Erik_

Erik did not speak for the past 7 days, drowning at his gravest lost ever since of his parent's death. He lied in the bed in the chambers of the kings’ and his. Tended by physicians for his wounds, who were prescribing medicines and potions under the guidance of Shaw. After all, wounds were quite severe under Shaw’s assaults, as well as very hard to be healed. Even a sorcerer had to take much more time to be cured. Some even could not stand against it.

The scratches around his abdomen were bandaged properly, but the area was still ached and throbbed much. His bitten neck was completely bruised, forming into an ugly dark purple with were patterns marked. 

It seemed the king did not want to see his adulterous consort, so he remained in his own chambers. Only inspecting Erik’s condition one day in the afternoon. He stood at the bed side, looking at his blank consort laying limp in the mattress. He titled his neck a bit so he could see the injuries. He told the physician about the new prescription, and ordered the servants to take great care of him, or they would face consequences for their carelessness before he left for his duties. 

Unbeknownst to everyone, Erik wept during every evening when the servants left. His tears soaked in the pillows and blankets. He had to cry himself into sleep everyday. Every night, Shaw entered the room silently, looking over his sleeping consort, whose face was covered in dry tears. He already knew he could not sleep under such circumstances. So he had already put a sleeping spell into the potions at the second day, thus Erik would slept much easier, as well as not noticing Shaw’s presence. He ran his hand into Erik’s stained cheeks, kissing his forehead slowly. Watching him for a few hours before returning back to his chambers.   
  
Even though Erik’s powers were weaken from the wounds. His sense was still as sharp as ever, due to the gift of a falcon. He found that he was more worn out day by day. His head was heavy, his eyes were tired, he needed to cry himself into sleep still. Withstanding his increasing exhaustion, he lifted up the bowl at the forth day, unlocking his special abilities of scenting. And he smelt something hypnotising and drowsy in those medicines, something not from those ingredients. Therefore, he did not drink the whole thing, deliberately leaving the remnants as he took them. But just at precisely the fifth day, he could not bear to collapse into endless slumbers which was controlled by drugs. He would rather suffer from insomnia, which would clear his mind instead of taking endless sedatives. He told the doctors that his head hurt a lot after drinking these herbs. Of course, they wouldn’t dare to defy the king’s orders, who demanded that the consort must take the medicines at the right time. Erik knew that, he just wanted to delay it as long as he could. Yet unexpectedly, Shaw did not deliver these herbs to him really at the end. The prescriptions were all cancelled.

Without the medicines, Erik really could not sleep for an instant. He started reducing his cryings to made his mind clearer. But he would rather remembering the pain and everything, Charles’s bright smile, deep blue eyes, anything about him, than laying in the darkness without dreams.

At the 7th night, he tossed fitfully in the bed, eyes shutting and opening, turning one side to another. He breathed rapidly, ignoring the pain in his abdomen and neck, which tightened as he moved. As he turned at one side, snapping his eyes open, he gasped in shock as he saw the king was sitting at the bed side, looking at him intently.

‘Can’t sleep all night, aren’t you?’ Shaw asked him.

’Yes,’ Erik whispered, clutching at the blankets, not knowing how should he react.

Their eyes locking one another for a moment of silence. Until Shaw spoke.

'The herbs are quite effective, aren't they? Maybe you should take them. It healed your wounds, make you sleep better, just like the past few days.'

'I feel much better now, my lord. At least my mind is much clearer than ever. After everything happened lately,' Erik muttered. Not caring what respond would come.

'You want to remember, Erik. You want to remember from time to time,' he mused.

'Do you remember your coronation? Since then, you're not my ward anymore. You're my consort. You have sworn your oath to me. As long as we live, your fidelity lies on me,' he noted. Running his fingers on Erik's hair.

'I carried you to this room. Placing you into this bed. Beneath me was this beautiful young creature. This lovely, eager being. I pampered him with utter care, delivered him to the point of the the greatest pleasure. How I want to give him everything in the world. He should be ruling by my side. Seeking comfort and guidance from me,' he said.

Erik closed his eyes as he recalled that day, allowing Shaw to put a soft hand on his cheek.

Erik did remember. Centuries had passed since that day. Shaw took him to their bed, where he kissed him, touched him, made him felt something like that for the first time. Erik was anxious that day, knowing what was stored in him. So the king was gentle, yet still remaining his dominion over Erik. He took him for hours and hours, murmuring sweet words of affections, wanting him to rule by his side, only belonging to him. And he would give him anything he craved in the world. 

_’You’re a wonderful creature Erik, a perfect specimen in this world. I will give you everything as you stay by my side. This realm, this world, anything you crave, they are all ours,’ Shaw whispered to Erik in their bed. Kissing and sucking Erik’s sweating flesh lovingly, holding him down in the mattress, returning back into him after this very long whole night of event, whilst Erik moaned and gasped in his moves and words. How Erik desire so much of those compliments, those promises, those sensations. No one would had ever cherished him so much after his parents were gone, taken away by everyone who deemed him as a cursed existence._

Shaw would never end his yearning on his young consort. He took delight in driving Erik into the point of mixed pain and pleasure. Reminding him how much he needed and desired him too. For centuries, Erik left himself obliged and content about everything which had changed, and yes, he found himself becoming very entangled with the king, just like a priest kneeling in the temple, waiting for the deity he was going to worship. Before he met Charles, he almost forgot that things did not come by his choices. He had never thought about becoming Shaw’s personal priest, nor he had the right to refuse.

Erik then slowly opened his eyes back. He watched Shaw climbing onto the bed, crawling above him so slowly. Until his sharp, icy blue eyes was above Erik's light, much softer ones. Caring his fingers into his hair.

‘Such uniqueness, such unchallengeable beauty. You’re a falcon, high and above in the sky. As everyone looks upon you with jealous and rapacious eyes. Even Aphrodite must grovel beneath your utter fairness. Your nature, your absolute refinement, Erik! I will not let you abandon them all for a mere human. So inferior, forgettable amongst his kind. He’ll languish and die, his body returns to the earth as fuel for nature. But you, you live for all eternity, blazing everyone in the dark with your ever lasting light!’

Somehow, Erik was enraged as Charles was suddenly reminded by the sorcerer who just killed him. 

‘Don’t talk about him... Don’t ever talk about him... Don’t ever say anything about him with your mouth!’ Erik said with trembling voice, trying to writhe away from his touches, propping up and pushing his chest with his hands. Starting to trash with his legs. But Shaw did not even shift, only leaning down with his weight, catching Erik wrists and pinned them at each sides just a moment later. Straddling him, so his legs were pushed down too. Erik was completely trapped underneath his weight, unable to move away any bit.

‘Does it disappoint you, my love? You never get him out from your mind for the past few days. All this sorrow, all these mistakes you made, all for but a cheap mortal brat. Do you think he would really return his heart? He would treasure you like I did? Mortals are brilliant minded, but definitely not sincere. Like rats lurking in the creases. Waiting for the right time to take a bite on the delicacies on the table. Why would he ever come near to you as years passed? Do you think he won’t seize the chance to escape when the time comes, of course he do need someone to help with his little schemes.’

‘Erik, my poor Erik,’ he murmured, touching his face with his palm, feeling the cold, shivering skin under his touch. ‘You knew this, yet you let along. You let him snatch your heart away, so he will break it one day, leaving with his advantages whilst never considering your hardships. He is never worth for your affections, nor creating your betrayal over me.’

’No...no, Charles is not, Charles is different...’ Erik shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. 

‘No, he's not,’ Shaw almost said it sweetly, ‘Like every single mortal in this world. Double-faced, mendacious, hypercritical. They will never accept your difference. They will always try to ruin you, destroy you. Because they will not recognise a higher deviant in their society. He’s false at everything, false with his bright smile, false with his sweet words and empty promises. All these prettiness are illusions originated from his mercenary mind. He will never want your heart, Erik,’ he emphasised the last sentence.

Erik sobbed from his king’s words, tears flowing down from his eyes, his body was shaking in fear and lost. Images from the past flashed one by one before his eyes. Indeed, it is humanity which will never stop trying to demolish him. Sorcerers may fear of his existence, but will never shatter him by any underhand, malicious means like a human. His mother was burnt at the stake, whilst his father was hung by the tree because of humans. He was dragged and beated and whipped because of humans. He was jeered, cursed, just because of the unusual blood flowing in his veins. Before they learnt his identity, they were kind and amiable towards him, just to show their true face after it was revealed. All those kindness his family had shown, had gave out for them for decades, had completely went in vain. And there was Charles, whom he knew for the past 8 years. And mortals he had encountered later. 8 years, ten years, or even a hundred years later...There will be always some repulsive purposes hidden in the minds of humanity. 

‘Shh...’ Shaw soothed, ‘I never wanted to hurt you, Erik, I never did. To me, you are special, you are perfection. You'll only flourish at my side. It is what we are destined, to be together. For all eternity,' he said. Kissing his temple and tears gently. 

After tucking back his blankets neatly. Shaw moved away, heading back to the doors.

'I'll leave for now. But you will return to me, as you have always been,' he guaranteed. Leaving Erik alone in the bed. Embracing the darkness willingly for the first time in his sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are welcomed.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating!😆


	3. What should they feel, Charles

_ Charles _

It was pitch black around him. Following with a sudden, gentle gush of cold winds tickling his cheeks. Then warmth spread all over his body, cozy and soft. There were some small noises around him. He opened his eyes. The darkness around him was suddenly brightened up the the stars glistening in the night sky.

He looked around. He was in a simplistic round chamber without ceilings. With vines and leaves and small flowers hanging on the wall. There was a queer lovely lamp dangling in the vines. Fireflies glowing in like little balls of lights floating in the room. The room was completely made out of smooth polished logs. Everything in the room was made of woods. Even the bed Charles was sleeping. A round, bowl shaped bed cradling his figure, with a thin brown blanket on him. 

The sounds ringing in his ears became louder. The soft breeze of winds, along with the scent of night flowers and damp soils. Some sounds of wild animals, bellows of the deers, crickets screeching sound, hooves stepping on the earth. Hounds barking out there. Charles had no idea where was he. 

Just then, the knob was twisted, two figures entered the room. 

‘He’s awake, Hank, he’s awake. I told he’ll wake up soon!’ An exciting voice squealed. Charles eyed at the couple, the girl wearing black dress was shaking her mate’s arm. He was a tall, lean young man with an awkward look. Charles was surprised at the presence of his acquaintances.

‘Hank? Raven?’

’Charles!’ Raven exclaimed, they came by his side. ‘Are you alright? How do you feel now?’

’Tired, I’m tired,’ Charles stammered.

’Where am I?‘ He asked.

’In the forest, you’re in the woods of Graymalkin. It is our last sanctuary in the woods. Everything is gone, we have nowhere to live now,’ Hank answered in misery.

Charles turned away, glancing around him, ‘The fire... the fire burns in the woods...’ he gasped, remembering back what had happened.

* * *

  
He sprinted into the forest, forcing back his tears as he ran, his mind was struggling whether continuing to run straight, or returning back to the field. 

Suddenly, a huge loud noise was heard. As he glanced back, flames were burning across the forest. It spread quickly under the winds and woods. Without hesitation, he ran and ran, leaping the logs, bolting straight ahead. The animals scrambled, the birds flew from their nest, parents forced to leave their fledglings which could not fly.

The fire escalated in rapid speed. The trees were in flames, the forest was thick with smoke. Charles kept dashing, with no avail as they had outran him at a glimpse. His legs turned wobbly, his lungs was filled with smoke, his body sweated under the rising temperature. Finally, he reached to a pond, and jumped into it.

At the surface, the fiery bright deadly orange was flashing on the water. Charles had nowhere to go, not until he remembered Erik’s words.

_’There are always secret marks hidden in the caverns, or deep waters. It is a pathway to the sanctuary of the fairies. Very few can ever find it,’ he said once while they were strolling in the timberland._

So Charles swan down deeper, finding a dark narrow passageway at the depths. There were weeds and rocks lining at the sides, just like a drowned cavern. Charles scanned around. All pebbles were decorated with curved patterns, some sort of swirling marks or shapes carved in these stones. He checked every single of them, with nothing discovered. But suddenly, he remembered Erik’s words.

_’How does it look like?’ Charles asked curiously. Erik chuckled._

_’It is a secret amongst fairies, I can’t tell you. It passed generations by generations, just like how my mother told me.’_

_’But there is a spell, for anyone who is looking for the mark. I cannot tell how does it look like, but I can tell you how can you find it.’_

_’Think of the waters deep down your mind. A scenery of your happiest moment when you’re in the rivers, the lakes, anything related to waters. Then read the spell, “Alva, ta mig dit, ta mig dit du dansar med naiader och dryads, där du flyger fritt, där den hemliga fristaden är obemärkt” And the mark will find you,’ he told Charles._

Calming down his mind, Charles closed his eyes, thinking all those merry moments he had with Erik. How Erik watched him as he played in the riverside. How he was chasing the falcon by the streams at night. How they fall into the river, as their lips crashed together...

He read the spell in his mind, repeating it for a few times. As he opened them, he saw one of these small round pebble was glowing in bright blue, sticking tightly amongst the stones. 

He swan up, and pulled it out. It took him time to do so, as it fit tightly in it. He pulled it out in the end. A narrow path of the light could be seen, as the rocks scattered away, floating in the waters. The gateway turned bigger and bigger. But it was too late, as Charles choked in the breaths. He went suffocated, his limbs were paralysed, his fingers spread and the pebble was out of his grasp. Fitting back to the walls with the stones by itself. Charles’s vision went dark.

* * *

‘I jumped into the pond, I was trying the find the stone. I drowned myself as I reached to it. That’s all I remember before waking up,’

Raven frowned at his confusing words, before suddenly reminding something back. ’You read the secret spell,Charles! That’s why you found the hidden mark. And that’s why Drake received your call. He carried you out from the pond. After clearing the waters in your lungs, no one came and fetched you, so we brought you back to our cottage,’ she explained.

’Drake... The water boy?’ He asked and Raven nodded. He remembered a young man who would melt into water as he returned to the rivers. One special thing about him was that, he would turn into snow or ice form if he wanted. 

‘You’re lucky you’ve survived. We’ve lost so many,’ Hank said.

’As the fire came, everyone was unprepared. We all try to get away, but many fairies and dryads were burnt into ashes. We have to get into the caves and waters to save ourselves, not everyone can make it through. We just want to live in peace. We never want to wage war. Shaw has to drive us to this point even when we have already shown submission. He just burnt us all down until there’s nothing left...’ Hank’s voice broke.

Charles looked at his owl friend wrecked in tears. Recalling the extend of Shaw’s cruelty, which would never reach to an end. Burning the whole forest just to kill him, ignoring the lives of innocent spirits. Ever since he had set his kingdom in the lands of Genosha, local nature spirits have already shown subjection in exchange of their safety of their lives and homeland. Over years and years, Shaw cultivated their woodlands. Building towns and cities and infrastructure for his conquest, reducing a great amount of green areas where nature spirits lived by generations. Even though there was still a vast remnants of land left for them, many failed to survive from losing their homes just an instant. And for all over centuries, they endured and endured, hoping for some mercy left from the draconic ruler. Shaw had never shown respect on the nature spirits, thinking them as single-minded beings, some sort of forest demons scattering in the wild woods. Though he found their gifts of preserving nature life was extraordinary, as well as finding sick pleasure of admiring their pure beauty and innocence. Just like how he found mankind are eminent creatures, always curious and resolute, exploring powers beyond magic to stand a place in the world. These are some major reasons that he would set his eyes on Erik. Brilliant minded like a mortal, carefree like a nature spirit, but not enough to ruin his intellect and strong personality. Not mentioning his unique fairness combined with three species.

As Charles heard Hank loss, a pang of guilt rushed to his heart.

'I'm sorry, Hank. I'm so sorry. It is all my fault... I should have never let any nature spirits in the realm have involved in my matters. I have caused their deaths...'

'Don't blame yourself. It is not your fault. Shaw has enslaved us all. You and Erik are meant to be together,' Raven was the first one to comfort him.

'Wait... you know what happened out there?'

'Everyone knows what happened about you and Erik and the king. News spread like winds,' Raven said.

'And now everyone is talking about it. Honestly, Charles, I don't know what should I feel now. Though you have a huge involvement in this incident,' Hank stood up and sighed. Face looking very indescribable. ‘I just know only one thing- that we are going to live as more loss of our loved ones are coming ahead,’ he said before leaving the room.

’Sorry, Charles. But he has lost too much,’ Raven said. 

‘It’s fine if anyone blame me for this. I’ll take them all,’ Charles confessed.

’But I’m not fine about it. You’ve bear too much burden,’ Raven replied.

’Rest now, Charles. Drink some nectar on the cupboard, It’ll make you feel better. If you need anything, find me and Hank in our cottage. You will see it immediately,’ Raven said while smiling wryly, before joining her husband. 

He laid back, closing his eyes. Thinking of Erik from time to time. He did not show it to the couple, that he was scared deep down his heart. How was Erik now? How much would he suffer from that monter’s hands? He thought of his uselessness, unable to get Erik out from there. Forcing Erik to beg on his knees for his life. Now he bet Erik believed him had died in the flames already. Now, he just felt so helpless, and full of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the translation of the spell. It is a Swedish sentence. If any mistakes are made, I am very glad to be informed.  
> Alva, ta mig dit, ta mig dit du dansar med naiader och dryads, där du flyger fritt, där den hemliga fristaden är obemärkt: Fairy, take me there, take me where you dance with naiads and dryads, where you fly free, where the secret sanctuary is unnoticed.  
> Your comments are welcomed here.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆


	4. The News, The Decision, Charles

_Charles_

  
The sanctuary of the fairies was a beautiful place, where nature spirits would seek protection in this hidden paradise. It was also the centre of all nature spirits gathered together in festivals, or when dangers came upon them.

Charles laid in the bed for a day. Unable to sleep, but extremely exhausted. He was so helpless and scared. Erik was alive, he knew, but was he thrown into the dungeons for his actions, tormented by that monster in every unimaginable way? He must be suffering right now, driven by agony and the tortures he had to endure. And he could do nothing about it, because he was simply a human.

He thought of Erik’s pleads to Shaw, begging for mercy, letting him go in exchange of himself remaining in the kingdom. That moment, Charles just realised that he never had plans to escape with him. Erik would give himself up, just to save Charles’s own life. Charles cried silently in the sheets as he thought of his sacrifice. It should be him who ought to give his life away to exchange Erik’s happiness and freedom. How useless he was. 

The next day, Charles explored the forest, the twigs and leaves were swinging under the winds, naiads and dryads popping out and jumping back into the woods. But the forest was not in a happy mood. It was very silent. Charles knew that satyrs and nymphs would usually came out from the trees and rivers, singing and dancing and playing merrily in the woodland. But he could barely see them today. Just few of them retrieving nectars from blossoms, or playing a sad tune with their flutes by the rivers, mourning over the deaths of their friends. There were small fairies flying across the trees, looking over the flowers and plants. But they did not talk a lot. Some of them even flinched or flew away at Charles’s presence, whispering with each other. So were some shapeshifters, whose powers were limited into transforming smaller animals like a doe or a hare, or some birds. They all seemed trying to stay away from him. He looked over the open field, centaurs were running across the grassland, which was part of their morning routine before heading back to their territories. 

He stayed in his private quarter after strolling alone. It seemed his presence was very unwelcome in this place, they must be blaming him for the fire in the outer woodland. His guilt only intensified after learning about what they felt. At night, he heard some sounds out there. The fairies and animals were heading to somewhere. He came out from the door, headed to to the couple’s cottage. Raven and Hank told him to stay in here. Do not come into the council of spirits for his own sake, before transforming into a crow(Raven) and a burrowing owl, going with the others.

They must be discussing about the flames yesterday, as well as what should they do to him, Charles assumed. He could not ignore this. So he sneaked out, following the birds in the dark. And finally reached to rocky dome surrounded by the trees. It was where the meeting was hold. Charles listened at the walls. Standing near to the entrance, dangling with vines, peaking from the outside.

’We must put our safety first. Shaw must not be angered. Hand him over the mortal’s head, and we shall continue to live in peace!’ A voice shouted. The crowd stirred up, who was either supporting or objecting his proposal.

’How long must we endure?’ Another voice rebuked. ‘For centuries, our homelands have been destroyed. Many brothers and sisters had died for the tyrant’s conquest, which we have never involved. Year by year, we have never fought back, we have show utter submission to his kingdom. We offer our natural resources as much as we can. We let the earth to be deforested, our loved ones to die, in exchange for only one night of security. Look what our incapacity has leaded us to! Shaw’s ambition will never end, I would rather die along with my brothers, with this woodland, than living for one more day, just to watch he forest rot slowly as I must survive against my conscience!’ His words had manifested the crowd’s disputes.

’I don’t want to die!’

’We have no power against The Black King!’

’We must fight for our lives!’

‘We suppose to protect the nature!’

’These sorcerers have been treating us like nothing!’

’Just turn him over the mortal, and everything will be fine!’

’How dare you, John! Do not take Charles to this. Do you remember it is this brave human who has risked his life to save the snow spirits from the frost dragons 4 winters ago! I was amongst them!’

’Stop misguiding us with your petty connections with the human. I don’t even understand why would you take him from the water, Drake. You should have let him drowned to death! The human and the adulterous consort of the king should have never dragging us into their troubles!’

’You will not insult the consort if you don’t want to feel the king’s wrath. The consort is now taken to the healers and tended by the king’s personal physicians. Hence no one can ever do anything on him except his majesty. And speak of Lord Erik, we must not forget that it is he who had persuaded the king to preserve the western woods in Graymalkin. It is still now safe from Genosha’s forces. If anything happens on us, we should not blame Charles and the consort. It has been King Shaw, who will always come upon us at anytime,’ Drake rebuked. 

Charles widen his eyes as he heard about Erik’s well-being, feeling much relieved as he heard the news. Erik was not in danger, for now. No one would know what was Shaw storing in his mind. At least he knew Erik was getting taken care of by now. The last moment he saw him was seeing blood and bruises all around his body. Scratched and bitten by the monster eagle. He really wanted to rise up from his feet and got to Erik.

However, it was going to be an idiotic plan. He couldn’t just popping out from the forest, coming back to the castle with nothing. No powers, no magical weapons, just a human trying to save Erik from an extremely malicious, all-powerful sorcerer king. He needed to have a long-term plan. He needed to have more support. Erik, he had to save Erik-

Before he could continue to think out there. His foot accidentally tripped and shown at the entrance. He was going to withdraw back quickly. But suddenly, he was dragged by an invisible force into the council. Exposing himself to everyone in the room, sitting in their benches. Listening to the representatives who were talking in the centre. Everyone went silent, staring at him with wide eyes, while Raven and Hank went petrified. The wind spirit who pulled him inside smirked satisfyingly.

‘Well, look what we have here,’ John sneered. Dragging the fire from the torches lined at the entrance, readying to strike Charles with it.

* * *

The room was thick with the musk of green. The rocks were tangled with leaves and branches. Fairies, satyrs, dryads, centaurs, shapeshifters, and many other residents of the realm had gathered in the meeting. Everyone was staring at Charles. John’s palm was aiming at his direction. There was an amber necklace pendant around his neck. 

‘John, put down your hand, put down your hand right now!’ Drake warned. Balling up his frozen fist.

‘Put down the fire, John!’ Raven shrieked from her seat, with Hank trying to calm her down.

’You have no right, no right to execute a human before the trial is over.’

’Why do we need a trail? This mortal has caused us nothing but trouble. This is why I have enough right to kill him now,’ John sneered. The noises in the room revived.

’Kill him, John, kill this human!’

’We haven’t decided what to do yet!’

’Go ahead, kill me. Put my head on the silver plate and give it to Shaw. Do it, and Shaw is going wipe you all out,’ Charles said, backing up slowly.

’Ha! Save your nonsense. The king is going to find delight as he sees your bloody head,’ John laughed.

’Yes, he will. And he will see how weak your kind has become. Your forest was just burnt, you have quickly offered the head of the kingdom’s culprit to please the one who set your homeland in flames. Look what Genoshans nature spirits have been reduced to-shameless flatterers with no pride. Shaw is going to be much pleased to eliminate all of you in a flicker of moment. When your species are such vulnerable creatures with so little powers and will to fight back,' he explained plainly.

'He'll play with you like a cat playing with a mouse. Toying you in his paws, before swallow you up, and tasting your blood in his tongue.’

The crowd looked at him with wide eyes, unable to deny his truthful words. Shaw had been exploiting their lands over centuries, being through many wars with their ancestors. Indeed, they lost, but their powers and pride was never underestimated. He was going to make up an excuse of this occurrence, claiming that they had places to live on still. If they surrendered now, they were pulling out a white flag voluntarily. Then he would finally invade the whole woodland without wary.

’He’s right, John, put down your hand,’ Drake warned. Readying to send him an icy blast at any time.

’If we don’t turn you over, then we will simply kill you right now, I will burn you into ashes. You’re not going to get away from this,’ John insisted, blasting the fire to Charles. Only to be blocked by Drake’s ice walls. 

The fire spirit yelled in anger, sending a wave of flames again, while Drake fended them off in front of Charles.

’Stop this, John!’ Drake shouted. But a ball of acidic fire dropped before his toes. It had almost touched his shoes.

Angel was hovering above him, with her dragonfly wings flapping rapidly, ‘Stay out, Drake. He must die.’ And she spat her acidic flames at Charles, who ducked it away.

’Charles!’ Raven screeched and transformed herself into a crow, who flew up straight and pecked Angel’s wings violently. Angel shrieked, trying to smacked away the smaller bird, Hank followed up quickly and turning into a burrowing owl.

Many angry nature spirits joined the fight. Either wanting kill or to protect Charles. Some had turned into hounds, and leaped at Charles. Satyrs like Alex and Darwin blocked their way from him. Fairies sweeping across the room, charging at each other. Angel was backfired by the bird couple, who were pecking her violently. There were wind spirits with opposing views were lifting Charles into the air, trying to drag him to their side. As Charles struggles. Some just rather ran out from this chaotic scene. 

Finally, the wind threw him across the room. He crashed for an instant, and spotted by John, who was still blasting the fire to Drake’s frosts. He quickly sent a stronger wave of fire, blasting Drake’s ice walls, hurling him away. And headed to Charles. Smirking madly, he moved the flames again. But Charles this time dodged away, rolled down and charged at John, snatching his pendant away. Everyone froze and stared in horror, especially John.

’Stop this, stop this for an instant! All of you!’ He shouted. Grabbing the rope, as the pendant dangled threateningly in the air. Without the pendant, John would return into a normal spirit again. He would need to practice his way to a low level warlock again for half a century or more.

Charles stood on the benches. Eyeing below him. He looked around anxiously, and hitched for a few breathes. Before starting his sayings.

’I know...I know everyone blames me for their sufferings. Yes, and I should be blamed. I should have never let anyone to pay their prices for my doings... All you ever wanted, is to live in peace. Living freely in your homeland with your family and friends. Protecting this forest with yours powers. I will not ask anything from you. I will return to the kingdom by myself, so everything will come to an end. But not without preparing for my journey. You must set me free. And this time, you will no longer need to bear my burden,’ he said with determination. 

He walked down the stages slowly, standing in front of John for a moment, before giving him his pendant. John glared at him for a short time, he retrieved the necklace, wrapping it around his neck. Raven and Hank watched from a distance, as Charles left the dome without being stopped. Leaving the spirits in their own minds.

* * *

At the next morning, Charles woke up early. He knew what should he do now- headed to the mountains of the north, to retrieve the rare metals on the hills in order to refine a set of enchantment which could stand against sorcery. As an alchemist, he knew very well how to harass elements into energies versus spells. Mankind were able to use metals as great powers, from physical weapons, to source of survival energy, to powerful elementary forces.

There was one more thing which was building in his mind too. He would kill Shaw for Erik. 

If course it sounded madness, but he knew what was he doing. Erik would never e free if Shaw was alive. And he knew what should he do to kill The Black King.

He was permitted to Raven and Hank’s cottage. He offered his farewell before requesting for equipment needed.

’Wait, you’re going to north?’ It was surprising that Hank asked him first.

’Yes, I must ready before returning for Erik,’ he replied, he told them about his plans to retrieve the metal in there. But definitely not the latter scheme came from his locked up mind.

’But it’s dangerous, Charles. You can’t just go alone!’

’I must do it! I know very well the pathways. And I can take care of myself. All I need is a basic map of the forest, and some food and water to maintain my survival.’

’Charles, you may have already reached to the afterlife before you can ever get to there. I will not let you roaming across the snowy hills, suffering from hunger and cold, starving to death or eaten by monsters while no one ever knows it,’ Hank scolded.

’So are you going to trap me here?’

’No,’ Hank sighed. ‘Raven and I have discussed this. We are coming with you. We know that you are going to tell us when you are going to leave,’ he said. And Raven stared at her husband shockingly.

’Wait, Hank. We’ve talked about this. I’ll go with Charles, and you stay here. We’ve agreed on that!’

’I won’t let my wife embarking on this dangerous journey on her own. If anything happens to you, how can I ever live?’ Hank replied heartily.

’Tsk, Hank...’ Raven huffed, knowing that she could not convince her stubborn mate.

’Fine, we are doing this together, Charles. Now pack our things.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters, maybe a few more, will be focusing on Erik’s situation.  
> I made a little change here, which will affects the storyline.  
> Yes, Charles is going to do something crazy...  
> Your comments are welcomed here.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful.😆


	5. Exhausted, Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More character introductions...

‘ _I’m so sorry, sir.’_

_‘Don’t worry about that,’ he replied kindly. Pretending to bump into him accidentally while the boy was going to off to somewhere._

_’You’re not from here. Are you a traveller?’ He suddenly asked, eyes glinting curiously. He really wanted to gazed in those eyes longer. A beautiful mix of crystal blue, emerald green and soft greyish colour. How much he wanted those eyes could always look at him with wanting and fondness. Like the feeling emerged in him too. Not mentioning the youth’s warm brown short hair, a special set of sharp cheekbones and prominent jawline._

_’A merchant, I’m a foreign merchant,’ he lied.  
_

_‘Well, you look much more than a merchant,’ they chuckled together at his joke. Though the youth was still nervous. People usually thought him was really a merchant. Judging by his attire and foreign appearance.  
_

_’So you’re doing business here,’ he guessed._

_’No, I’m staying here for a couple of weeks before heading for my journey,’ he answered._

_’Great, try to enjoy this quiet village then,’ the youth smiled. And it was very warm and made him much lovelier._

_’What’s your name, my boy?’ He asked in an amiable manner._

_’Erik,’ he answered.  
_

_To the boy’s surprise, he placed his hand on his cheek. It was like a friendly way, but there something more which Erik didn’t know yet. Just a brief_ _moment fo touch, he felt something inside, warm and kindred, full of life, some kind of force lived within, something mysterious and potential._

_‘Klaus, Klaus Schmidt,’ he told him his alias.  
_

_Erik smiled brightly, greeting him before continue his business. He did try to hide his nervousness during their little chat._

Shaw grinned to himself as he recalled their encounter, the first time he met Erik when he was posing a traveller in a remote village. It was a lovely spring time after his conquest on the Kingdom of Alberta. He was looking for a bit of leisure in the human world, it was boring to dwell in his kingdom, while human cities were getting more uninteresting too. A village in the woods was the most suitable place.

He remembered during the evening, he followed Erik from faraway, tracking him down in his remote cabin in the woods. In the house, there was a family living in peace, a man and woman, who was waiting for their son’s return. As he saw his mother, he quickly knew why was the boy was different. 

As months passed, he spent more time with Erik, and observing him from afar. And he was simply a perfect existence. Erik was clever, perspective, carefree and resolute. But always trying to hide away, staying low and try to be insignificant.

He wasn’t going to allow Erik to waste himself. He was such a lovely creature, with undeniable beauty and powers. Trapped in the world of mediocrity, unable to unlock himself and be something more. So after days of observing and waiting, he decided that it was time to take what belonged to him.

After taking Erik under his wing, he made him his official ward. Training him to fight, and to master the art of sorcery. Exposing him to the world of powers beyond imagination. He taught him to make use of his abilities, guiding him to glide across the air in his beautiful falcon form. Encouraging him to widen his sensations beyond the range of humans. Erik has excelled at everything, much further from his expectations. When the time came, he made him his consort as he had always wished.

It had been hundreds years ever since their encounter. And now his Erik was in agony and loss. Caused by the grave mistakes he made under his lashes. But he would pardon him from everything. If he would simply repent his actions and return into his arms. Returning his true place beside him.

'The mortals have found a new discovery in the Alkali facility. Some sort of equation or spells which could teleport from one place to another, only for a short time We have been making achievements ever since we have taken Trask's findings,' Azazel said, while Shaw was reading the reports on his desk.

'Yes, we are. We need to strengthen our control on the humans. Their numbers are growing. Perhaps you can send the strongest amongst them to our borders. Let them work with our sorcerers, so we will have more eyes on them. Humans are traitorous beings, they need to be put in check from time to time,' he noted. Standing up and putting down the papers. 'The last time of my carelessness was the day when the one I treasure most was almost stolen away. Look what their foolish greed can deliver,' he said to his henchman, as he draped his robe around him, and leaving his room.

Azazel smirked as he followed from behind. It had been such great pleasure to toy with these humans. They were the best playthings for sorcerers.

* * *

_Erik_

It had been another couple more days since that night, and there was still a long way ahead for Erik’s complete recovery. 

'Here is your new prescriptions, your highness. Lord Remus has taken away those herbs which have caused your headache. Should I add some sugar? It will reduce the bitterness,' Marie asked genuinely. She had been working as Erik's personal maid for many years.

'No, thank you Marie,' Erik answered, sitting up in his bed. He did feel better. He slept much better since he resumed drinking the medicines with sleeping potions. But Shaw must had reduced the amount of the herbs already.

'All you alright, Marie?' He asked worryingly as he saw her eyes had formed dark circles. Marie’s shifted anxiously at his question. Not to mention her very down attitude.

’Tell me what’s wrong.’

’I’m fine, your highness...’

’Please, tell me. You’re not fine, Marie,’ he asked again.

’...The fire has burnt the whole forest. Drake was in there... I don’t know...I don’t...’ Marie’s words then fall into broken sobs.

Erik too her into his embrace quickly, ‘Oh, I’m so sorry, Marie...’ He rocked her gently in his arms.

Just then, someone knocked the door out there. He closed them after entering the room. The physician bowed slightly to Erik. His hands were holding a small round box.

’Your highness.’

’Lord Remus,’ Erik noted. As he parted his arms from Marie.

’I shall take my leave now, your grace,’ she said. Erik made an assuring nod before she left, passing by Remus, who eyed at her worryingly.

’So how’s the medicines, you highness?’

’Good, I feel much better now,’ Erik replied.

’Your condition is getting well. So you will need a new set of treatment,’ Remus walked to the cupboard, putting the container on it.

’I had modulate an ointment. Apply it to your neck and abdomen once at every 4 hours. Tell me when it’s gone empty,’ he informed.

’And you need not to take the medicines by tomorrow. But you still need to take regular rests, physically and mentally, or your wounds may relapse due to stress,’ he noted, looking at Erik cautiously.

’Thank you, Remus. I will take care of myself. You better take care of Marie. She’s going through a difficult time,’ he sighed.

’Yes, I will’ Remus replied without hesitation. He did not hold any eagerness and dreamful hopes anymore, but he would still watch over Marie with all his heart. Especially when she was suffering like this.

Suddenly, the door was opened without being knocked. Remus quickly stepped back and bowed courteously. Shaw passed by and looked over Erik. Turning to look mildly at the ointment.

’So you have inform my consort his new treatment,’ he said. Still looking at Erik.

’Yes, your majesty.’

’You may leave now. I would like to spend some time with my consort alone,’ he said.

Remus bowed again. He left the room, along with Azazel. He shut the door slowly.

The king sat in the mattress. Pulling Erik to his side, wrapping one arm around his waist. Erik’s neck was exposed as he was cradled. So he was leaning against his chest. Even though he was surprised, he did not flinch away.

’It’s still hurts,’ Shaw mused. As he kneaded the bruised up neck, Erik recoiled and whimpered from the ached feeling.

One hand reached for the box. He turned on the lid, taking a layer of cream, and smeared it on Erik’s neck, massaging the flesh tenderly. 

Erik made an uncomfortable sound as the cold milky green cream touched him. Shaw held him closer, applying it into the black area, which was almost his whole neck. Smearing the cream gently. The room was filled with a light sweet scent. It was penetrating into his skin, soothing his pain, softening the tightness. Erik leaned back at his hand, neck arching back to his shoulder.

Shaw leaned closer to his neck, nose touching the cold damp flesh, taking in the lovely smell. His hand dipped into the cream again, whilst the other lift the hem of his silky shirt up, so he could apply it on his stomach, and Erik gasped and whimpered from the sensation, and he jumped a bit. Afraid that he might get hurt.

’Shhh..’ He hushed at his ear, drawing circles on his abdomen, fingers pressing lightly on the scarred skin. And it didn't hurt much, the pain was replaced by the coolness within a second, as well as the hand which massages him.

He tucked his shirt back. Chuckling as he watched Erik’s half asleep appearance. He kissed his neck slightly, titling his head a bit, so he could kiss his cheek, then his temple, as his hands holding his face. Erik’s hair was a bit tousled, he gasped lightly from his touches, eyes widened in their exhaustions. Shaw had to admit it was a gorgeous scene.

‘It’s been a while since we’ve shared a bed together, right, my dear? I should probably remedy our lost times,’ he said teasingly. Standing up and placing his coat on the hanger. Erik watched him as he undressed, folding the clothes neatly, taking out another robe in the drawer. He returned to the mattress, lying at Erik’s side, taking the warm body into his arms after pulling the blankets above them.

’Goodnight, my Erik,’ he whispered, and kissed his head softly. Erik could feel his peaceful breathes tingling at his neck. The candles and lamps went out by themselves. And the room went into darkness.

It took some time for Erik to sleep. The king was tender to him, affectionate and doting as he was. He was expecting him to be indifferent actually. Definitely not wanting he accompany him, after what he had done. He knew he would not let him go. No matter it was putting him into pleasure or pain, just any kind of images he would like from him. He wanted him to be happy if he wanted, he wanted him to be hurt if he wanted too.  
  
But he was now simply worn out, just like the pass few days and the coming days ahead. So he closed his eyes, drifting into a soundless slumber, melting into the king’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie is Rouge (As you know), Remus is Remy.  
> Alberta is a Canadian region, where Stryker hid his facility under Alkali Lake in X2.  
> Your comments are welcomed here.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆


	6. To remember or to forget, Erik

_Erik_

The household was as steady as usual. Erik roamed over the rooms, resting in the gardens, watching over the balcony, enjoying the view, applying the ointment himself sometimes. He shared the same bed with Shaw at the coming few days. Either his arms wrapping over him, or he would turned at a side as the king lied on the back himself. Erik did not feel much, just quiet, bored, aimless, empty-minded. They took supper together, Shaw visited him and checked on his conditions regularly. But Erik was not allowed to serve his duties on the daily matters of the kingdom yet. That’s why he had nothing to do.

He was walking down the stairs. The castle was populated with sorcerers are humans. Some sorcerers and humans(fewer)stayed in the house sometimes, reporting to Janos or Azazel, preparing for the pair’s meal, and any necessary duties they had. While human servants would continue their duties. One of them accidentally bumped into a sorcerer, smashing the plate and the hot kennel onto the ground, with hot liquid spilled on his shirt. 

’You stupid human!’ The sorcerer strikes the girl by the face, making her dropping onto the floor, hands crashing into the broken glass. 

’I’m sorry, my Lord, I’m so sorry...’ she begged on the floor, but he kicked her, and smacked her head hard.

’You human cockroach scums,’ he raised and swinged his hand again . Only to be caught tightly by the wrist.

’Let her go, Cain,’ Erik lowered his voice, glaring at him with deadly eyes, wrenching his arm away.

Cain whimpered at the strength, rubbing his wrist with his other hand. But he smirked at Erik.

‘Are you going to protect another human, your highness? As a humble servant of this realm, I have the duty to remind your highness that, the last time the human who is under your care did not end well. I’m sure your highness will not forget about this incident, since you have much closer relationship with him!’ He mocked. 

’As a humble servant of this realm. You should serve this kingdom with your utmost dedication instead of meddling with affairs of the household of the king and his consort. Everyone in the household is under the care of his majesty and I,’ Erik declared without fear nor anxiety. 

‘Are you going to tell the king about this, your highness?’ Cain still grinning disgustingly, even though his eyes told Erik that he was shocked by his unwavering attitude.

’I won’t bother my king for such meagre matters. We wouldn’t like his majesty to be troubled by such petty things caused by one of his subjects.’

’You should be on your leave now, Cain. Perhaps you will be more useful out there. It will be the best for you not to come so often to this household,’ Erik said.

Face reddened by the consort’s words, Cain huffed with anger. Leaving the castle, pushing the doors open at his leave.

Erik’s fierce appearance softened. He crouched down before the girl, looking over her wounds.

’It isn’t so serious. Get to the healing room, rest for 3 days before coming back to work. Tell Lord Remus my name before asking for your leave,’ Erik said gently, pulling out the shards of glasses carefully, comforting the girl who whimpered and sobbed from pain. Helping her to stand up.

The servant bowed, ‘Thank you...your highness,’ she said, before heading to the healing room. Erik ordered someone to clean up the mess before making his way too.

He strolled around the hallway. Thinking about Cain’s horrid smile and his insolent actions. Of course he knew what position he was in. He had expected this, but perhaps he did not get use to it ever since it had been centuries that there was no one above him except the king. 

He wasn’t expecting to stay in the castle actually. He should be put into the dungeons or the torture chambers, or much worse treatments that only Shaw could imagine and create specifically for him. Shaw could never let him go forever, he had his own ways.

Well, things were just simply unexpected. 

* * *

Two nights later, Shaw was holding a small autumn feast in he castle. Inviting a dozen of loyal, brilliant sorcerers for their dedication for the kingdom. Especially strengthening the kingdom’s authority over conquered regions, helping with the advancement of sorcery and technologies.

There were some light musics playing in the hall, creating a lovely melody and warm atmosphere for the room. Everyone chatted and talked in their seats until the king and the consort appeared. They stood up and bowed courteously.

’Your majesty, your highness,’ they greeted. As they held hands and sat together.

’Everyone sit and feast,’ Shaw said with glee. Waiting for Erik and them to take their seats, before starting his speech, ‘I have to say it has been a weary year to everyone, especially to my loyal subjects. You have been bending your body and souls for the good of this realm. Our powers grow with speed, our enemies are shrinking away from our glorious battles and victories we earned. And I have to express my gratitude to every of you.’

’In the upcoming winter, everyone shall feast and celebrate for our triumphant conquests. We will drink and entertain ourselves with utter glee and joy. But in spring time, we shall arm ourselves, and march to the gates of our enemies, and we will wipe them all out!’ He declared, and everyone cheered, except Erik.

’In time, we shall return with limitless rewards, and I promise to all of you, that you will receive the share you deserve after years of dedication to the throne!’  
  
‘For Genosha!’ He declared. And everyone raised their wine and cheered.   
  
They feasted and drink in an elegant room. Pretending to be comfortable in their seats. As they were all very wary of the consort’s presence, and the king’s constant indifference. Erik did not eat much, but he drank a lot, sipping in the red wine continuously. He could hold it though after many experiences, but his cheeks were red and blushed. His body was getting warmer from the cold. He felt a hand was pressing his lap, patting it gently.

’It seems you are in a very delightful mood on drinking the wine today, my dear Erik,’ Shaw chuckled heartwarmingly.

Erik managed a thin smile, ‘Yes, my king. I can’t stop myself from taking more.’

’Enjoy all you can, my love. It is going to be a long night,’ Shaw grinned.   
  
‘Your majesty has been our only guide and leader who would promise us to a glorious future for all sorcerers in the world. We shall continue to work with our sweat and brows under your majesty’s greatest favour!’ Cain flattered during their chattery. And Erik had never felt more than disgusted. So he just simply drank more to distract himself.

‘Thank you, Lord Cain. I do want to offer my blessing, that you shall continue your legacy of your brilliant father, who spent his life on contributing this kingdom without any inch of fickleness,’ he replied.

Many hours later, everyone dismissed from their seats, bidding farewells with each other and showing gratitudes to the king before they left. Erik was already a bit dazed, he left and headed for the chamber, tossing off his garments and wearing on the more loose ones-his tunic he usually wore in the castle. He draped a silky robe on himself, and headed for the garden, breathing some fresh air and the sweet scent of the flowers blooming at night. He leaned his head against a tree, his mind brought him back to the past.

_’It’s a lovely garden. I really want to open to everyone in this household. But the king will not allow it,’ Erik said merrily to Charles as they strolled in the pebbled road. They roamed at night, the fireflies were glowingly warm colourful lights, whilst some flowers were blooming at night, spreading the fragrance into the air._

_’It must be taken care of well,’ Charles praised the settings.  
_

_‘Of course it is. Shaw made it for me specially after our union,’ he said.  
_

_’He knows I like the open place, with fresh air, the woods, the flowers, the plants. I never like any places more than the greens,’ he said._

_’Yes, the greens. It is where we will be close to the nature most,’ Charles admitted. As if he was longing for something. Erik knew instantly that it was his home._

_’You can come here anytime by noon. People will be resting after lunch. No one will notice you. Just stay here for an hour, and be careful,’ Erik proposed. Charles’s eyes widened and smiled gleefully._

Erik chuckled wryly to himself. It was the 6th month of the second year when he encountered Charles. He was promoted to the alchemy department. So he would need to report to Azazel about the weekly progress. Thus Erik saw him more regularly. 

Charles had caught his eyes. He was so open-minded, so enlightened, and full of aspirations and dreams and hopes... Even though when he was trapped in here, he would excel the others through his courage and innovation. 

Charles missed his home, which lies in the human world. Erik had been barely in there ever since he departed with Shaw. He dwelled mostly in the sorcery realm and the land of fairies. If he stepped foot on the human world, it would be mostly forests with very few shadows or none at all. But Charles, he made him felt liked the youth he was again. The carefree boy who used to return home with a pack of goods, while his father was farming, his mother was preparing for dishes. They would dine happily in the small cabin, talking about everything without a bit of concealment nor worries.  
  
He knew it was never meant for him, not anymore. He was not Erik Lehnsherr anymore, but Erik Shaw, the consort of the most powerful sorcerer. His fate may be came across to the moments of a simplistic, merry life. But it was never meant for him.

 _’Charles...’_ The name swirled in his head. He had never planned to leave this place, he just wanted him to be free. How tragic that he wished would never be realised anymore, unless time would reverse itself. 

Perhaps this was the deepest emotions he had for the past centuries. He had seen too much life and deaths, something seemed liked just happened for a mere hours or days, when it actually occurred for months or years or much longer. Charles was gone, it created a gap in his heart, sadness tangled inside him liked vines could not be cut off. If he was a human or thar naive youth he was before, he may had wept for weeks, for months, for years! He would always be depressed, and unable to do anything. But now, he could not feel like that anymore.

It sounded something good, but it was the worst thing for Erik.

He shook his head, laughing hysterically and aimlessly. He really did not know what did he want. He wanted to remember, Charles’s smile, beautiful face, joy, delight, and their short moments. He wanted to forget, how he failed to save him, how he died in the flames of the woodland. How broken he was when he realised he had lied to him.

His laugh turned wry, then it turned wrecked. His head was dizzier, not entirely came from the wine, but from the thoughts. He let go from the log, almost stumbling to the ground as someone held him.

’Shhh...you should probably get to bed, my love,’ the king murmured into his ear.

’I want to stay here much longer,’ Erik whined as he leaned backwards. He did not want to think anything for now.

’Erik, get back to the room. You should probably sleep,’ Shaw said.

Suddenly, Erik titled his head, his breath became unsteady. He looked at the king with daze eyes. Unexpectedly, he kissed him. Shaw did not flinch, just startled a bit.

’Take care of me, take care of me like you promised before,’ Erik whispered, head hiding in the hollow of his neck. 

He kissed his neck slowly, then going up to his cheekbones, then back to his throat, mouthing it lightly. His hands snaked up to his cape, unbuckling the button, letting it dropping onto the earth. Shaw did not move, secretly watching in delight as Erik was working his way.

’My king... Sebastian...’ Erik murmured, as his hand reached lower to his trousers, trying to knead him softly. Some moments later, Shaw pushed him into his arms tightly. Erik gasped, hands continuing to work, allowing Sebastian to invade his mouth.

’What did you just call me?’ He asked, lips sucking the tender flesh of Erik’s neck, grunting as Erik moved his hands.

’Sebastian...’ he murmured. Whimpering and moaning for more, especially when his hands ripped his robe off, then his shirt next. Erik wanted to do the same, but his wrist was grabbed, it was put back to its former position.

’Do what you are doing now, don’t change a thing,’ Sebastian said, his arousal was growing liked Erik. Erik moaned as his hands clutched his hips, and they fall onto the grass. Sebastian straddled him from above, holding his wrists above his head, mouth sucking at his neck. One hand going down, grazing his body, pulling his breeches.

’What do you crave for Erik? Tell me what do you crave?’ He demanded. Erik moaned and gasped, wiggling his way out of his pants.

’You! Just you, always!’ He cried. Sebastian just laughed sinisterly.

’Good... Erik... Good...’ He admitted. As he started taking off his garments before Erik’s eyes.

Yes, he did not want to think about anything for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Erik, he simply did not know what did he want...  
> Your comments are welcomed here.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆


	7. New affairs, Erik

_Erik_

Erik opened his eyes. He was back into the room, the curtains had covered the sunlight, so they could only gleamed lightly from the outside, whilst more space for them through coming in by the stained windows.

He was covered by a blanket, lying on the soft mattress. And not alone.

’You’re awake,’ Shaw murmured, eyes closed as he was lying on his back. Erik did not reply, just eyeing at him.

An arm wrapped around him then, taking him closer to the king. Shaw rose, placing his body above Erik’s. The blankets still covered them. Leaning closer slowly, he gave a sloppy, long deep kiss on Erik, and Erik welcomed it, opening his mouth willingly. Shaw pulled from the kiss, mouth going to the nape of his neck, inhaling the scent from it, mouthing the flesh liked how he did usually.

’Erik, my Erik...’ He murmured, going lower. Kissing his chest, hands running through his body deftly. Erik whimpered and sighed tiredly. It was just morning. He would just let him do whatever his wanted, just liked last night how he took him in the garden.

Erik was intoxicated, as well as wanting nothing more than comfort and something to satisfy his arousal, to got those miserable thoughts away from his mind. It had been a while since they were doing this. In the end, he became dazed, exhausted, legs wobbly. His head went backwards, eyes closing. Feeling the winds, the grass, the soils touching his body, not until he was wrapped by his robe and carried back to here. 

Erik closed his eyes, arms draped over both sides languidly. But then, he tensed and whimpered alertly as the king came across his thin well-shaped waist, pressing soft kisses on the scars on his abdomen. Drawing his lips across every of them. Erik shivered from the touch. It was not painful, but it was very uncomfortable. He gasped slightly, shifting a bit, trying to stay in his position. Shaw held his waist, as he knew his discomfort. He crawled up, driving his mouth in Erik’s again, holding his face, lifting him up slightly. One hand then went to his hip, holding it steadily. Erik then relaxed himself, lifting up his thighs too, knowing what was going to happen. That’s how they spent their long morning.

Shaw inhaled a deep breath, collapsing on Erik, soothing his shuddering figure. Placing tender kisses on his neck, kneading his body slowly. His neck was not as hurt as before now. Both of them were sweating and breathing slowly in the sheets.

A moment later, someone knocked the door. He sighed disapprovingly before rolling onto his back, sitting up and tucking his blanket, head leaning at the headboard, showing his chest while Erik was still covered up, he ordered the servant to come in.

Marie looked perplexed as she saw the scene. She was holding a silver tray, with slices of breads, hams and cheese and lettuce lying on the plate, a tall bronze patterned teapot with two small cups next to it, with a scroll lying at a side.

’Your majesty, your highness,’ she greeted meekly. Then putting the tray on the nightstand.

’Where’s the girl? She should be bringing the breakfast,’ Shaw asked.

’...She was wounded severely yesterday. She is going to be absent for the next 3 days,’ Marie replied anxiously.

’Who permit it?’ He questioned.

’I did,’ Erik answered quickly, he did not want to make things difficult for Marie.

Shaw eyed on him with amused eyes, ‘Oh,’ he said.

’You can leave now, Marie. There are duties need to be done,’ Erik said gently. She nodded and bowed carefully, then left the room before closing the door.

Shaw took the parchment scroll from the tray, sitting in the bed, revealing the paper, reading the report from Lord Quested, the scribe of the kingdom. Erik sighed, still lying idly, he peaked from the sheets, to see what the scroll was saying, he did see something about the woods in Graymalkin.

’Are you not hungry?’ Shaw asked suddenly, eyes did not leave the scroll.

’No, I’m not,’ Erik replied.

Shaw sighed, picking the the pieces of ham from the nightstand, chewing it in his mouth, still reading the report. 

‘You haven’t been eating for days, Erik, you’re getting thinner by now. Eat, Erik,’ he told him. 

Erik sighed and sat up, leaning closer to Shaw, so he could stride his arm to take the plate. Shaw drew an arm behind him as he continued reading. 

‘No fairies are seen for the past 10 days,’ Erik noted as he skimmed the paper.

‘They are in hiding, driving their way into their last sanctuary. But they won’t stay there long,’ Shaw replied non-chalantly.

‘Their homeland is dying. They must make their final choice,’ Erik said, knowing his words were alerting.

’They still have places to live on, don’t they? They would be safe already if they had subjected to my rulership. Instead of waging wars they can never win. Always so attached to their trees and plants, they will never learn until they have lost everything,’ Shaw huffed, patting Erik’s back softly. Erik did not reply anymore.

After finishing to read the scroll. Sebastian put it back in the nightstand, pulling the tray between him and Erik, and they took their breakfast together.

’Have some tea, my dear,’ he said, pouring it into the cup and handed it to Erik.

‘Perhaps they need rest now, so they will have time to rebuild the forest. We do need the closest supply chain for the kingdom. Moreover, it will demonstrate our kingdom’s most gracious magnanimity towards their wrong doings,’ Erik suggested. Though it was not really his purpose of his words. 

‘I have been showing my most gracious magnanimity ever since I stepped upon this land. So much effort are taken on breaking their useless pride. Maybe we will need a little more arrangement to handle over this unstableness,’ Shaw said. He put back the tray too after they finished their morning supper.

‘We can never stand against each other, Erik. We are all gifted creatures, but we can never be equal,’ he said as if a mentor speaking to his protege. Stroking his backside leisurely.

’What about me? I am a living example right now,’ Erik spoke up without anxiety.

’Erik,’ Shaw crooned, caressing his cheek with another hand, ‘You’re not an example of equality. You’re a prove of the combination of powers. No one can ever exceed your superiority. You run the blood of three races, but none of them will accept you. Because you have been what they will always desire, but they will never become.’

* * *

In the afternoon, Shaw returned to his studies, leaving Erik on his own again. He sat on the garden, feeling the warmth of the sunlight and listening to the birds chirping. As well as the cool winds. Watching those little animals scurrying around the trees and bushes.

An exquisite bluebird flew to his side, standing over the bench with its little feet. Erik smiled and stroked its feathers. It did not know there was a falcon in the garden, the falcon would snatch it into its talons in a matter of seconds if it wanted. There were 4 races of blood running in Erik’s veins- a human, a nature spirit, a sorcerer and a falcon.

Animals could never stand against each other, even amongst their own kind. Fighting for territories, food, and spouses. But they would simply live on this unending battle in this cycle of nature.

That’s what Erik’s life was going to be forever.

He left the garden then, and headed for the library, he had not been there for a long time. In the vast library with countless books and documents of the wonders in the world. It was not be used for some time, opened for everyone in this household. Shaw and Erik had agreed that everyone in Genosha had the right to read knowledge spread freely in this domain.

He scanned around the shelves, looking for something to read. Seeing if anytime would caught his interest, but there’s nothing. He sighed, relaxing firstly, and his body left the ground, flying upwards, floating in mid air, so he could checked the books in the topper shelves.

Eventually, he scanned and spotted an old, insignificant book about astronomic science. Charles had picked that book before. Something about the making of the stars, the suns, the planets. Which Erik was not keen on.

_’I don’t really like these theories over stars and suns. I’ll never come to understand about these studies. Why don’t we just admire their beauty from the ground simply?’ Charles giggled from Erik’s joke. It was the 4th year of the 7th month. Charles strolled into the library at nighttime, coming across Erik as the king was heading for other duties._

_’Well, there are always something which create the beauty. It is the mystery of these elements that is worth to explore,’ Charles said, flipping the next page on the desk._

_’You must be studying over them for quite a time.’_

_’I’m not an expert over this subject, though I have friends who are. And some equipment in my house. My father used to bring up a lot of equipment. His papers, his telescope, the equatorial ring, and a tones of instrument, he looked upon the skies, jotting down his notes...’_

_Then Erik had to listen a bunch of theories which he had no idea._

_’These equipment, are they still here? In you household,’ Erik asked as he sat at the edge of the desk randomly._

_’Not anymore. My mother sold them out after my father died. Our family was declining throughout years, she needed money to sustain our lives,’ Charles shook his head sadly._

_’She sold almost everything from the house. Father’s researches, his facilities, his precious books. She sold them all to his rivals, who claimed it as their own, without any gratitude from him. She sold her all the gifts from my father for money. Finally, when we were in debt, she engaged me with the family’s daughter,: Charles said in bitterness._

_’...I helped the family with their dying business, giving it a bit of support for a few years. She never loved me. Don’t worry, so did I. She died from illness shortly after, the family had no choice but to inherit their business to me. I sold the company out, leaving all inheritance to my mother, then I left without saying a goodbye,’ he whispered._

_‘I took a bit of fortune enough for me. And I travelled across the places, looking for somewhere to settle down. Doing many researches over alchemy and geographical science, even being enthusiastic on hereditary. I never had the same interest with father, who liked astronomy and chemistry. But every time when I look up the stars, I would think of him watching over the night sky full of excitement, jotting down whatever he finds... And how he would tell me his researches when I was not really listening... And I soon realised that I did wish to know more about them really,’ Charles sighed wryly, knowing that he could not remedy those days anymore.  
_

_Erik smiled unhappily too. Time could never be returned. Many rights and wrongs could never be undone, that’s why people had to go on with their gains and loss no matter whether they wanted it or not.  
_

_‘We have many equipment for astronomic researches... even sorcerers have to use them for studies. I’ll tell them to open a space for your studies, you can use the instruments at anytime you want,’ Erik promised._

_Charles widen his eyes in disbelief, ‘What? There’s no need for that... your highness-‘_

_’Erik, just call me Erik,’ he cut him, saying this for like how many times. ‘You can’t just dwell on one study. Take these equipment, and study whenever you like. I’ll tell them tomorrow,’ he insisted.  
_

Erik leaned at the table, where he and Charles talked about this. Putting the book into the precise position, and flipping the pages. How much he really wanted to help him, to make him happy in his prison. 

Some time later, he heard some quick footsteps knocking on the floor. He left the book and headed for the sound. Seeing a nervous Marie rushing in the library.

‘Your highness,’ she gasped in her hurried breath.

’What’s wrong? Marie?’

’...His majesty wants to see you. He’s in his studies,’ she reported. After searching him in the whole castle. From the garden, to the halls and chambers. Until a servant told her that he was in the library, which was not occupied for a long time.

’Get some water, Marie,’ Erik said to her before leaving the library.

* * *

‘We have news from Graymalkin,’ Azazel said, standing at one side as Sebastian was signing over the papers.

’Go ahead,’ he said.

’Our spy has found the human was still alive,’ Azazel reported. The king stopped signing his papers for a moment, unmoving in the seat after hearing that, but he then continued to sign the papers without any emotions from his face.

’How?’ He asked plainly.

’It’s complicated...the spy said he jumped into a pond in the forest, discovering the secret spell which leads to the sanctuary.’

Shaw sighed disappointingly, ‘Erik...’ he muttered. How much he would offer for a lowly human.

’Is he still in the sanctuary?’ He asked.

’Yes.’

’Send someone when he is going to leave. We can’t get in there. He’s not going to stay there forever. He does not belong to that place, just like anywhere.’

’Don’t tell anyone about this, especially the consort,’ he added.

’Yes, your majesty,’ the red henchman replied without hesitation.

Some time late, the door was pushed open, Erik entered the room. Azazel bowed at him, backing up a step. Erik did not like him, but he had been the most loyal and worthy subordinate amongst Shaw’s men.

’My king,’ Erik said as he headed for the couch.

’Erik, my dear. I would like to tell you something,’ Shaw said. 

‘It has been a weeks. And you have recovered a lot. The woods of Graymalkin has been an alarming issue, and we have received news that there might be mutiny against us.’

’Mutiny?’ Erik raised his brows.

‘Yes, mutiny, since they have become more desperate than before. We should probably send an army to handle this, but I want to tackle them once in for all. We have spending our time and resources over them. It should be over by now,’ he replied.

’I need someone to help with this matter. It’s time for you to carry out your duties again. You will take your responsibility as my consort, assisting me over the kingdom’s affairs.’

’From now on, your words are second to the king. Everyone shall only answer to you if I am not presented. Or they shall answer to me for their insolence,’ he declared.

Both Erik and Azazel glancing him with widened eyes. Both of them had no idea why would the king suddenly restoring the consort’s authorities ever since of his apparent betrayal.

Shaw stood up, leaving the stack of unsigned parchments, and walked over Erik, who also stood up uneasily.

’Your majesty... I do not know what to say...’ Erik stammered.

Shaw chuckled, grazing his fingers across his face, ‘You’re my consort, Erik. My best decision I have ever made.’

’Use my trust upon you wisely. Treasure it like how I always treasure you.’

Erik nodded and sighed from this burden, ‘Yes, my king. I will not disappoint you,’ he said, knowing the real purpose behind all this.

’Good,’ he complimented, ‘There’s much to discuss about your upcoming duties,’ he reminded him.

Shaw exited the room, leaving his doubtful henchman and stunned consort in his studies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sounds complicated, but it is new idea:  
> In this fic, shapeshifters are one of the nature spirits, but they could only turn into smaller animals (eg. Small birds, hounds, stags, squirrels, rabbits etc) While very few sorcerers (powerful ones) have developed abilities on transforming into animals that represent themselves. Shapeshifting powers are consider rare and difficult and inconvenient. Can only hold for a short time, except the ones which represents.  
> Erik is a special case, he does not need to practice the magic, because it is already gifted to him. He could change into a falcon when he was young, just need more control about it.  
> Your comments are welcomed.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆


	8. His quest, Charles

_Charles_

’Are you sure that you want to leave?’ Drake questioned doubtfully. Hank, Raven and Charles headed to Drake’s icy inn. But only Charles would meet him in his private, sound proof room, so no one would know about their discussion.

Charles sighed, ‘I don’t belong in here. I must go.’

’But you will return, you are going to save the consort,’ Drake said. Charles gave him a shocked look.

’Don’t look at me like that. I know you very well, Charles. I’ve known you for 6 years,’ he said. They had a history between them though. Ever since he saved Drake from the frost dragons, they had become confidants. Drake was the second person who introduced him the world of nature spirits aside from Erik. 

‘But what are you going to do? You’re not fighting off frost dragons anymore. This time, you will fight the all-powerful sorcerer king and his wicked followers, and you will be alone,’ he warned. Not wanting his human friend to die in vain.

’I know what should I do,’ Charles said. Inhaling a deep breath before deciding to speak out the truth. ‘This is going to be a secret. You will not tell anymore. Please don’t reveal it to anyone, for the sake of the friendship and trust we have built throughout the years,’ Charles plead. Deep down, the anxiety he had if Drake ever told to anyone was not as great as he had shown. No one was going to believe in his words, they would think him as a lunatic. There were reasons which he told Drake about this actually. First, he could not hide his intentions away from this sharp eyed snow spirit leader. And second, Drake was probably the second person who really understood him the most besides Erik. Also, Raven and Hank had already known about his purpose. They joined him because they could not find hope in their dying homeland.

’I won’t, I swear by the honour of my kind. I will not,’ Drake declared to his kind-hearted friend. 

‘I will head to The Northern Hills, to seek the force which have lost for long ago. I will use it to kill Shaw,’ he said.

’What?’ Drake gasped.

’Charles, these are words only could be spoken by lunatics. And mind your tongue if you want to keep your life. Do you you know what have you just said?’

’This weapon, this kind of force... it is but rumours in our lips. It is impossible to retrieve it!’

’If it is a rumour, why would The Black King would forbidden anyone to speak about it even until now? All knowledge, all types of spells and forces, to the most ancient ones, or spells which have extinct, even the most dangerous ones are spread freely in Genosha! Except this long gone enchantment! If it is gone, Shaw should have let it be known by everyone without fear!’

’...It is an accident, something happened 4 years ago. I came across the record of this spell, hidden in somewhere clandestine in the kingdom. Somewhere I assume even the consort does not know about it! It writes down the battle from thousand years ago. How it almost killed him during the bloody war of sorcerers! A weapon which can be manipulated by sorcerers, nature spirits, and even mortals, if only it allowed the holder! I have a vague idea where the force lies,’ Charles explained.

’The Realm of the Ice Queen, that is where it hides,’ Drake guessed.

’Yes, it is in there. I will need not only this force, but to make use of the vibranium and adamantium in there, if I need to enhance my powers,’ Charles said.

Drake sighed, he knew he could not avoid this from happening. ‘I will let you go, as well as Raven and Hank. But remember, Charles, you must succeed from your quest. Or everything will come in vain. Our race will be forced to extinction.’

’Shaw has pushed us to the brink of our limits. The war between sorcerers and nature spirits will happen soon, no matter if we want it or not. We will not hide in our shelters anymore. We must make our last stand for our survival. If this weapon you are looking for is real, there is still a glimmer of the slightest hope of our victory. You must survive and retrieve this weapon, we must win this battle.’

Charles looked at his desperate friend. He knew his burdens, but he never wanted to be involved in the disputes between sorcerers and nature spirits. All he ever wanted is to free Erik from Shaw’s clutches forever. He tried once, to escape with Erik without turning back. But Erik was right in the end, he would never let him go, and he would always find him. Erik suffered for his failure. He would not let him suffer again this time.

’I promise, Drake. I promise I will succeed in my quest. I will do it,’ Charles said with determination.

’I trust you, my friend. Before you go, I would like to gift you something,’ Drake nodded. Walking to the chest ar the corner of his room. He unlocked it, picking up the items, handing them over to Charles. It was a stick wrapped by an old map. Charles unwrapped it. It was the map of the Icy Realms, inside this map- was an exquisitely made wooden wand. The ebony woods were polished, entwining together till to the head of the wand, with a sapphire hiding in the globed shape point.

’Drake...it is too precious for me...’ Charles said. If a human or a nature spirit needed to practice sorcery, they would need an item which worked like a bridge that transferred the energy from the spell to the outside. Unless if you were John, who only needed to sustain the source of his energy into an accessory like his pendant. 

‘Take it. I used it when I was young. It is going to bring you protection,’ Drake insisted. In a human’s view, such gift liked this was so valued. 

‘Thank you... I don’t know how should I return your kindness...’  
  
The snow spirit smiled, ‘You will have return it, if this battle win,’ he said.

* * *

Drake brought the trio to the other side of the sanctuary. Somewhere the never ending waves running in sea. An enormous sea wave by the shore, only moving in a position which will never hit the ground. 

‘Here, this is how you are going to the Icy mountains. Is is heavy-guarded by Queen Frost. I can only lead you to The Alvels, it is the closest place to there,’ Drake cried, so they could hear through the loud, moving waves. The trio looked at the wave with astonishment.

’May our gods bless your journey!’ He said, he tapped the water gently. A hole was formed, they could see a tunnel with no ends.

Charles inhaled a deep breath, ‘Thank you, Drake!’ He cried, walking towards the tunnel along with Raven and Hank, beginning his dangerous new journey. As Drake watched, the tunnel was closing itself, with the liquid covering the gap. 

And that was how Charles started his new journey. He would succeed, he would free Erik.

* * *

‘I’m sorry, Hank and Raven. I have to speak with Drake in person,’ Charles said while sitting int he sofa in Drake’s living room.

’It is something important, something only Drake and I could talk about,’ he explained.

Raven and Hank glanced at each other.

’Alright, Charles. You can go speak with him.’

’Thank you,’ he said before heading to the room with Drake.

Using the invisible spell, the spy was peering over the glasses from the outside. The human headed to the secretive room of the snow spirit. Which meant he could not hear them from the outside.

Some time later, he followed them to the shore. The sands would expose him, so he had to peak from faraway. Drake was letting them leave. The waves were too loud, he could barely hear a thing. Except only a few words.

_’...Lead you to The Alvels ...Closest to there...’ Drake said to the team._

That’s all he could receive. Any way, he would turn this message to the king’s henchman. He would be surely find what he wanted from these prominent keys. And he was going to get his rewards in a matter of time, the spy thought in his delighted, wicked mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wave scene was inspired by Narnia 3, where the characters return to the mortal world by entering the sea wave in the ending.  
> Your comments are welcomed.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆


	9. The face in the water, Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve changed the name of the mountain (See in Chapter 9). It is now called Mount Alvels, referenced from the word Alps and ‘Nevel’, which means ‘fog/mist’ in Dutch.

_Charles_

As the waves enclosed them, they all expected themselves to be damp and soaked. But they didn’t. 

Charles didn’t know why, but it was almost as if he didn’t need to use his lungs when he was in the water. He just simply felt ‘light’ and ‘floating’. The trio swam up to the surface, until their hands touched the cold soil. They found themselves climbing up from a river. Droplets of water streamed from their skin and cloth, without infiltrating in them any bit. Charles inhaled a deep, freezing fresh air. He opened his eyes, looking over the flowing river behind them. As they were kneeling on the mossy bank.

‘Amazing,’ he gasped with his eyes widen. He put his hand in the icy liquid. It was dampened, just liked when anyone touched water. 

‘It worked,’ Hank said in awe.

‘I though you would know that,’ Charles said.

‘No, we’ve never tried,’ Raven replied, reminding Charles that they have almost spent their whole lives in the woods of Graymalkin instead of crossing beyond it.

It was just a miracle that they were absolutely completely dry. The food they had brought were still parched, their coats, Charles’s cape were smooth. Even Charles’s wand and map were impermeable. 

Charles stood up and inspected his surrounding, then he turned his gaze to his map.

‘We need to go now. We must make it through these woods within three days,’ Charles said.

‘Three days? It’s going to take much longer,’ Hank said.

‘If we don’t get out from here as soon as we can. We’ll possibly trap in here, losing in the woods, unable to find a way. This forest is enchanted by some kind of magic,’ Charles said. But it was actually an assumption inspired by the records in the library. 

‘Yes, I can feel it too. The forest, it is almost... silent. There’s nothing in here,’ Raven said.

She was right. Before them was the cold, foggy, silent woodland. The sounds of wind could be heard, the leaves were shaking along with the current. Aside from this, they could almost hear nothing. No sounds of birds or beasts, even Hank and Raven were unable to sense their own kind. Nature spirits had been spreading all across the world, in the rivers, the trees, the hills, even the deepest ocean. Unless if the place had banished them itself.

Charles looked around, and closed his eyes. He could feel it, it was summoning him, from faraway.

‘We should go now, I know where should which path is it,’ Charles said, as Raven and Hank followed him from behind.

* * *

‘So this map will show us the next destination after we had passed through one. We were at The Beyza River today. So where we are going will be The City of Anemoi. As you can see, it is beyond this forest. The City of Anemoi is one of the oldest human civilisation. It was believed that only this city had owned the technology of harassing winds and storms. But it has long collapsed with unknown reasons,’ Charles explained, pointing the map to his friends as they were gathering around the campfire. His fingers were laying on a symbol of a curved wind, with the title beneath it. 

‘I always think it was a myth. Not even sorcerers were able to create such efficient source of energy. Some people said it before, that sorcerers have been practicing this source of energy through patterning the city, but I’ve never believed it. And now it is here, hidden directly within Mount Alvels,’ Hank said in awe.

‘Oh, my friend. I had once believe everything I am seeing now are myths, but look what fate had turned out,’ Charles laughed heartily.

‘We should probably rest now. There’s a long way ahead,’ Raven said.

‘Hank and I have just found an abandoned tree hole, just right here, very close to the fire. Find us if you need anything. We’re storing the food and water inside,’ Raven said as she pointed at the direction.

‘Thank you, Raven. I’ll be resting on the branch too. Far more safer than laying on the ground. We need to be careful even when we are sleeping. We don’t know what really lies in this woodland,’ Charles said. Raven and Hank agreed at once. 

Some time later, the couple shape-shift themselves and flew into the tree hole. Charles climbed on a tree which was right next to the campfire. He buckled his wand tightly with the belt, as well as his dagger too. He went as top as he could, and reached to a thick branch, and there he sprawled and closed his eyes. Something told him that which direction should he go tomorrow.

* * *

The night was a lonely man wrapped in a dark blanket without stars and moon. Nocturnal animals were scurrying in the dark, hunting for food, travelling in this magical forest. The raven and the owl were huddling together in their shelter, seeking for warmth from each other. Charles soon learnt that he could not close his eyes, he stared at the night blankly, when his heart was full of burdens. He needed to take a walk. The wand would protect him from any wild creatures.

He chanted out a spell quietly. Within seconds, the sapphire in his wand glowed in the darkness, he could almost see everything. The insects and lizards were climbing on the trees. Frogs hopping on the soil. Stags chewing the grass. Raven and Hank were huddling together like feather balls. He climbed down and decided to take a walk. He was careful though, he carved on the trees in case if he forgot the road.

Charles crouched down by a stream and washed his face. As the wand was glowing at his belt, he could see his face in the transparent liquid. He was still liked 21 after 13 long years.

Erik told him once, that humans tended to age slower when they were in the realm of sorcerers. It was a complicated matter actually. The world of humans, sorcerers and nature spirits were the same. But time worked out exceptionally different. Unlike the ancient ages, nature spirits were no longer roaming in the any woodlands ever since human civilisation rose from power, they retreated to their dominion, their birthplace. And strangely, where they took residence were sometimes linked to the realm of sorcerers or humans, so they were running with the same time. However, the territories of mankind and sorcerers could never touch against one another. After studying over these theories in the library, Charles found it simply confusing.

His skin was paler than before, his freckles were still here. He was still the same, just liked the first time he was captured to Genosha. Unlike his mind and heart, his face had not changed for a long time.

He thought of Erik, who lived longer than him, and he would live forever. His face was youthful and handsome. When the first time Charles met him, he was standing next to Shaw. In a human’s view, Shaw would be like in his mid 40s, while Erik was like in his mid or late twenties, not even 30. But beneath those beautiful eyes, it had demonstrated how much he had seen, and how much he had been through. In those eyes, there lived the shades of melancholy, of hidden sadness, which had betrayed his energetic face. Even though when time passed on, Erik would never change. 

Erik did not admit it, nor show it. Charles sometimes wondered whether did he even realise this, he was not happy in Genosha. When he was in the court, he watched Erik stood next to Shaw, as the king wrapped an possessive arm around him, he was never comfortable about it even when he was used to it. As years passed by, Charles had learnt what Erik had been through for centuries. He was the king’s consort, his priceless treasure, his beautiful falcon who was on a golden leash, in a glided cage. 

Charles could always feel his sadness, his sorrow which dwelt for centuries, and it had been turning into something worse long before Charles arrived. He watched when Shaw pulled Erik into his lap, as he kissed him harshly, Erik opened his mouth, gasping and whimpering obediently. The way Shaw looked at him, the way Shaw held him, touched him. It was not even like what lovers were doing. He watched from a distance. Erik’s eyes were vague, as if he was heading to the brink of losing his senses. As he was seeking comfort and affection, and even trying to please his enslaver. How long must Erik endure this? Was the last bit of free will in his heart was snatched and destroyed completely?

Charles’s life would be longer than everyone else, but it would end like anyone, everything, his happiness, sorrow, pain and memories would fade along. But those sorcerers, Shaw, immortal and for eternity, they lived forever till the end of time, it drove them for endless powers, endless wars and endless conquests. And Erik, what about Erik? 

Erik never wanted to escape with him. Charles never wanted Erik to be with him. This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing. It's a heart beat. Erik would never be ready. Charles only wished for two things: He would not die in Erik’s arms. Erik would eventually forget him and live any life he wanted.

In the dark forest, the bushes were shifting itself, as if something had swept across them. Charles raised his head quickly and scanned around with great alertness. Slowly he stood up, and pulled his wand out. The sapphire was still glowing. 

He held it tightly, with a band binding his wrist with the hilt. He took cautious steps, moving his wand steadily, pointing the bright tip. It scanned around the trees, the sapphire continued to gleam warningly. Finally, it was flickering a beaming, fiery red. As red as the bloodshot eyes of the creature which was staring at him.

Charles’s hand tried not to tremble, as it prowled at him. Its massive paws stepping out with its long arching claws exposing to the earth. It had a huge jaw and colossal sharp teeth, and there were two long canine teeth sprouting out from two sides, preparing to sank them into his meat and bones. Charles backed away, his mind was preparing for a spell right now. He would strike first before the sabre tooth tiger could even pounce on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anemoi were wind gods in Greek Mythology.  
> ‘This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing. It's a heart beat. You’ll never be ready.’ Quoted by Loki in Thor 2: The Dark World.  
> Your comments are welcomed.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆


	10. The Sabretooth and The Wolf, Charles

_Charles_

‘ _Kalamar!’_ A blast of bronze energy was transmitted from the jewel quickly, sending a shock wave to the sabre tooth tiger.

To Charles own horror, it didn’t collapse, nor scurried away. The spell had merely hit the tiger’s face. Because it simply titled its head, almost like grinning to Charles as it shown its fangs.

As the tiger pounced, Charles dodged and sprinted into the trees. The sounds of his legs hitting the ground could be heard clearly, along with the light hooves which stomped the earth, as the deers dashed with their hind legs, carrying out out a high-pitched sound when they noticed the monstrous being.

The sabre tooth tiger was enormous but definitely not laggard. Charles was caught up in a matter of minutes. He dashed to a tree and brake, only to leap with his feet as the sabre tooth had almost collide with him. He jumped, landing on his face as his head met the ground on the lower hill. He rolled and continued to run. 

However, the sabre tooth had leaped with its strong back legs, the distance was beyond the length Charles had just jumped out and ran. It landed directly before Charles’s way. He screamed and stumbled, only to get up quickly before its claws could swipe his arm, and climbed up to the tree as high as he could. Knowing that it was unable to climb the logs with its massive weight.

Indeed, a tiger could not, but a man could. Before Charles’s eyes, the flesh shrunk into the hollow between its bones, the upper body was rising up from the crouching position of an animal, the furs were pressing itself. There was a man with two long sharp canine teeth grinning at Charles with maniacal, hungry eyes.

The sharp nails were extending from the man’s fingertips, it sunk into the tree and clambered up to his way with ease. Charles looked down and up again. He took a deep breath, and he leaped away from the tree, falling into cold, hard earth. 

His back arched in pain, his face was battered and bruised, his hands were scarred from the twigs, but he managed to duck as the man leaped down. 

‘ _El-lumière!’_ and a flash of white light beamed across the darkness, the man cried out and covered his eyes for an instance. Charles took his chance to dash into the opposition direction. 

But he recovered just seconds later, and Charles could hear a screeching sound of a dying animal as he ran.

He ran as fast as he could even if he could feel his legs were throbbing. Suddenly, he felt a heavy weight shoved him onto the ground, covering his waist to his legs, he struggled to turn around, trying to push away the corpse of a huge buck that lied on his body. His band was broken, and his wand was lying beyond his reach.

The man, now in tiger form, was crawling up to him, pressing his claws into the deer’s flank, adding pressure on it. Charles growled and screamed in rage, hands digger into his waist, pulling the dagger out from his belt, as the tiger raised its paws.

Just then, something behind him charged at the tiger, and two wild animals lashed out. He saw a wolf, as big as the sabre tooth, covered with thick, greyish furs, prowling in circles, growling in a low, rich voice. And what shocked Charles most, was that it had claws of silver! 

They charged at each other, scratching one another’s flesh with their claws and teeth, the tiger found the opportunity to shoved the wolf down, and drove his teeth into his pulse. Charles believed that it was the end of the mighty animal.

But the wolf didn’t weaken his struggles. It thrusted its claws into the tiger’ belly. It howled and released its mouth, the wolf jumped and rose. For a second of careful glimpse, Charles couldn’t believe his eyes. The silver holes on his neck were stitching up themselves. No scars, nor scratches. Definitely unlike the tiger, Charles could see blood dripping beneath its abdomen.

It trembled as it backed away, while the wolf approached nearer, growling step by step. Finally, with one strong snarl, the tiger turned back, and leaped away, disappearing into the woods.

He watched the wolf, not daring to make any move even when he was stuck beneath the deer. The wolf turned to him, but it simply limped slowly, sniffing at Charles. He shunned his eyes, trying to relax. It backed away, it seemed that it didn’t want to have Charles as dinner.

Charles didn’t expect this too. The wolf’s legs were shaking, it walked limply without balance. Eventually, it made a sound liked a painful whining of a dog. The sound was long, long enough to vary into a voice, a low, dazed groaning voice of a man. Just liked the tiger, the wolf’s fur softened, the whole form was shrinking, until it morphed into a gruff man. He had long, scruffy beard, and wearing a ragged garment, something liked from animal skin. He sprawled on the ground, as his head prone at one side, passing out after inhaling a deep, difficult breath.

Charles managed to push away the deer’s body. He picked up his wand, and placed it at his belt, along with his dagger. He kneeled before the man, putting his fingers below his nostrils. Thankfully he was alive. 

When he looked at the man, a series of mixed feeling of curiosity, wonder, gratitude, and...pity, was it? As he inspected the man closer, he started to devise a plan in his mind.

* * *

**_Genosha_ **

He lied in their mattress, and his consort slept soundlessly next to him. He watched over that peaceful figure, how fair he had always been, and he would not let anything, anyone to take him away from him again.

_‘The spy has returned news again,’ Azazel informed._

_’The boy has left the sanctuary already, along with two shapeshifters. They left by the Waves of Portals. He could not hear much, but he could hear that they are heading to Mount Alvels. The iceman said something like it was closest to somewhere they are going.’_

_And that really alerted his interest._

_’Mount Alvels?’ Shaw asked._

_’Yes, I have already sent one of our best men to the forest. He’ll track him down, and he will devour him,’ Azazel answered with confidence._

_Shaw closed his eyes, and thought for a moment._

_’Your majesty, should we inform Mistress Frost about this?’_

_’No, we don’t need to. The Lady has been setting eyes across the realm. She’ll probably know this already. Let him hollow up his own grave. Frost will deliver him to me when the time comes. And when the time comes, I will break every bone that lies under his skin. I will wrench his heart out, and I will feed it to him myself,’ Shaw said. Azazel did not ask again. Shaw ordered one more thing too, that the assassin shall be dismissed from his unnecessary mission._

_Of course Emma Frost had known this already. But liked him, she knew she could not stop certain things from happening too. Sometimes things could not be prevented, nor to be stopped, but it could be destroyed after that._

_Shaw left his studies and headed to the gallery, where brilliant artworks across the kingdom and foreign lands lied in the grand chamber. He went to one of the portraits which depicted Erik. He raised his hand, letting his palm touched the wall. The wall retreated backwards, with layer by layer. At the same time, his surroundings turned blurred. He could see what was happening before._

_The sound of footsteps was heard, he turned back. There was a spark of light moving towards the entrance, chased by a young man, who entered the wall cautiously. Shaw followed from behind.  
_

_Charles walked down the stages with the light. It went lower and lower, until he reached to an empty room. It was abandoned long ago, there was nothing inside, except a book placed on a wooden stand, that was shining brightly. Charles blew away the ashes gently, and he opened the book_

_As he flipped the cover, the pages inside turned themselves. They were all golden, empty papers, reflecting over the visuals in the air. They were telling Charles a story, a tale that only very few sorcerers with ancient, noble bloodline knew about it._ _It told the origin of the most powerful force in the world- The Phoenix, mysterious and unstable. It was capable of flourishing the world with endless life, yet it could disintegrate all life within seconds._

_Long ago, a war between sorcerers broke out. The ones who claimed themselves as light sorcerers had discovered a primitive force which had existed already when the universe had just born. This power was the key of exterminating the all powerful sorcerer king, who harassed the forces of darkness. However, the power was extremely unsteady. It may demolish all life in existence. Without choices, the light sorcerers sacrificed themselves, storing their essence into The Phoenix, using the two strongest metals in the world-Adamantium and vibranium to keep it in balance. It was concealed in the coldest corner in the world, where the stronghold of a high born family stands until now._

_Sending one last brightest light, the book closed itself again. And it would never shine anymore.  
_

_The shocked young man froze for a moment. He flipped the pages again, but nothing came out, only blank papers. The book had now turned into a journal which was never written. He did not know what to do. Shaw approached the hologram, watching the variation of the young man’s expression. He was struggling inside. Should he seek for this force as what he was destined to do, or should he ignored the signs, staying away from anything? After grazing his fingers at the hard cover, he climbed back to the staircases immediately._

_The illusion faded away again. The king was now in his secret chamber. Built to seal this indestructible piece of text from covetous eyes. This room had a special usage to wear out the enchantments of the book. So it had clearly gathered its last essence to summon the chosen seeker before it died. Under the blessings of the sacrificed, the seeker would never die until his quest was completed._

_He would not die, his quest would not fail. But it didn’t mean his life would not end after the journey. It didn’t mean he would not suffer before and after, and Shaw was making sure of that. How desperate these old rivals wanted to bring him down. If they really wanted to use their final chance, their final gift, bring it ahead. He would destroy them once in for all._

_He held the lifeless book with his hands. Puffs of smokes flared up from his palms, then it had grown into flames. The fire did not die away until the book was consumed wholly, leaving the ashes floating in the air. No one would know the secret anymore.  
_

_Shaw returned to the stairs, extending his arm out. The walls pushed themselves, until they were touching each other. The staircases had disintegrated into ashes, returning into concrete materials. There would be no more chamber._

In the undisturbed night, he could feel Erik shifted lightly in the sheets. He pulled him closer, stroking his back as Erik sighed in his slumber. He gazed at him for a long time before closing his eyes, knowing that he was here, lying peacefully in his arms.


	11. Nightfall, Erik

_Erik_

Drake did not expect Erik would come. In fact, he did not expect to see him again.

The meeting place was appointed at the centre of the border of the two domains. Behind Drake was the deserted forest of Graymalkin, the city of Genosha lied at the opposite, faraway from the marshes and grasslands. They were sitting by the table. Liked Erik too, they were downcast as they saw the treaty that lied on the table. And here was its new terms:

_The Chieftain of Graymalkin shall agree on Genosha’s sovereignty over the eastern woodlands, which accounts for 6000 miles. All residents in the territory are under Genosha’s reign._

_The Chieftain shall forbidden his people to attack sorcerers of Genosha, and ban all possible activities of mutiny against the throne._

_From this day on, no spirits are allowed to trespass the lands of Genosha. All spirits will remain in Graymalkin until there are new orders. All spirits in Genosha shall be delivered back to Graymalkin._

_To ensure resources for Genosha remain stable, all spirits must rebuild the forest of Graymalkin within 72 months. Actions will be taken if delay is made._

_All previous pacts made remain effective._

The former chieftains had signed multiple treaties already. Many lands of Graymalkin were given to Genosha, sorcerers would only face the trial from Genosha’s laws if they committed crime in Graymalkin. The Chieftain must report to the king annually, Graymalkin must pay tribute every year in every circumstance, as well as supporting Genosha’s resources for the kingdom’s usage. 

‘72 months, we are given a much longer time than before,’ Drake muttered bleakly.

‘Yes, I have talked to the king. Your people should have more time to rebuild their homeland. They should probably stay in the forest for now. It is much safer than being out there,’ Erik sighed.

‘Please turn my messages to the king, your highness... that I wish to send my gratitude for his gracious offer...’ Drake struggled from his words, before picking up pen, and filling the empty space. The servant standing next to Erik scrolled it back, before Erik dismissed him. As Drake dismissed his attendant too. They waited until just two of them left.

‘We don’t have much choices, don’t we?’ Drake leaned back at his chair as he asked sardonically, Erik sighed with discourage.

‘Erik... Thank you for what you have done to our people, for all those years. We may have deceased already if you’ve not been here.’

’I’m just giving what your people deserve,’ Erik answered gently.  
  
‘You should stay safe, Erik. I wish you are always well,’ Drake said.

‘I wish you and your people will be well too,’ Erik replied. He rose up from his chair and walked away, climbing on his horse, galloping away to the city.

Drake sat for longer. Deciding not to tell him the truth, not yet. Snowflakes started to fall from the sky. Afterwards, he strolled to the opposite direction with his attendant.

‘After the fire burnt, the snow descends. The flakes weep like our sorrowful tears,’ Drake murmured.

As the horse trotted on his way, Erik tugged the rein lightly, stopping the horse near a mossy mound. 

‘Stay with with king. Tell him there’s nothing here he need to be concern about,’ Erik said without turning an eye on the teleporter as he left. 

* * *

‘Vibranium, such a wondrous, strange element. The only existing metal which can absorb and to release energy,’ Shaw said, as he inspected the stunning double blades inside the chest, held by a servant. Azazel gazed at them with astonishment, holding them in his hands with Shaw’s approve. 

‘Such rare finding. Even mortals find it onerous to forge a weapon that is up to standard,’ Shaw explained. They were in the grand hall room, where two great thrones lied. One was made of obsidian covered with black and gold. Another one was a gorgeous silver throne carved with curved waves and branches. 

‘Thank you, your majesty. It is such a gift of honour,’ Azazel bowed.

‘The alchemy department had reported to me two days ago. They had successfully draw the adamantium into one of their subjects. The subject survived from the experiment. They are delivering it to your majesty’s hall now. The lords and ladies are arriving,’ Azazel said.

Shaw looked up with mild interest as he returned to his throne. ‘Well, so much pleasantries.’

The grand golden door was pushed open. Erik entered along the flamboyant carpet. He was wearing an embroidered rich burgundy court coat, along with a cape with the same decoration draping across his shoulders. He bowed before the black throne gracefully.

Shaw slowly stood up. He approached Erik, touching his cheek light with his palm. Erik leaned to it instinctively. Sebastian came nearer, and he placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

‘You’re cold,’ he murmured, before leading Erik to the throne beside his. 

Other sorcerers entered the throne room soon after. Bowing to his majesty and highness with courtesy. They sat on the chairs provided at each side. As the last sorcerer set foot in the room, along with a woman, who was carry an expressionless look.

‘Your majesty, may I present to you- Weapon Deathstrike. A triumphant success of our experiments,’ Lord Nathanial said. 

With a nod from Shaw, the woman stepped out, still not making any facial emotions, she lifted her palms up. To Erik’s horror, the long, sharp, straight silver claws extended form all ten of her fingertips. Everyone in the room, except Erik and the king, gasped and muttered in awe.

‘I heard adamantium is the only metal which can be assimilated by a living flesh. Tell me, Lord Essex, why could I only witness such few endearing discoveries. As far as I recalled, there were only two successful results, and this is the second outcome by far,’ Sebastian asked non-chalantly. As he saw those claws and hearing Shaw’s words, Erik suddenly remembered his witness over the first subject hundred years ago, whom he would never forget.

It did not come from Genosha’s practices, it was a consequence of human experiments. Before the fall of Alberta, Stryker had sent out his deadliest assassin to the palace. He hid himself amongst the people in the summer banquet. When the time came, the subject charged at the public, piercing anyone’s flesh out with the silver blades that sprang from his knuckles. Erik was almost stabbed if he didn’t react. He drew up his sword and slashed at the man, whose eyes were cold-blooded and he growled liked an beast. In the end, the animalistic man was thrown across the pillar, bound by magical ropes across his limbs. Erik approached him, who continued to snarl and trash from his restraints. As Erik observed, he found that his eyes were not cold-blooded, but blank, consumed by rage and the absolute desire to kill. This man, his whole body was a weapon, his blood was running mercury. He didn't know why, but he wondered for a glimpse that what had he been through. He was a caged victim, tortured and brainwashed into a mindless beast with a set of orders programmed in his head. There was a sudden desire from Erik that he wanted to end his pain. He raised up his sword, readying to decapitate his head, but his arm was grasped by Shaw. 

Shaw looked at the assassin with utter contempt and rage. How dare this snarling sick creature tried to murder his consort? He casted an electronic spell on his head, the man screamed until his throat was hoarse and his mind was vacant. The king’s men dropped him in the human streets. So he would always wandered and to be beaten and insulted liked a beggar, and he would spend the rest of his eternal life in a vagabond existence.

Erik’s drifting mind snapped up as he felt the king’s hand was on his.

‘My deepest apologies, your majesty. After constant researches we have made, we found adamantium are not adaptable to all subjects. It could be possible that only a very few. Perhaps one to two in every thousands of individuals, are able to combine their blood and bones with adamantium. The metal holds the highest density, along with extreme toxicity. We need to be careful over our progress and choices of subjects,’ Nathanial explained in detail.

‘Your men have been working hard. We can’t deny it is a striking improvement after years of research,’ Shaw admitted, with a tone which shown him that he was definitely unimpressed, nor found it admirable over Essex’s results. Essex bowed courteously, and returned to his seat. 

‘Today I have summoned you. We have made a pact with Graymalkin. Now we have owned the whole Eastern forest, which will certainly strengthen our army’s resources that will last for a thousand years. And we have banished all spirits from our land, which will drive them back to their shrinking territories.’

‘This pact should probably be our final negotiations with these rebellious spirits. Once our army is prepared at the end of winter, I intend to march our troops to Graymalkin. And this time we will devote all of our forces to the woodland. To end this war once in for all.’

‘We will turn them into submission, and we shall finally create a long lasting bond between sorcerers and spirits. We shall spread our culture and influences over the spirits, so we may find peace and assimilation between two races. Eventually, there will be no more war,’ Shaw declared.

‘Some of you may find my decision disagreeable, but I expect your full support and devotion to this conquest. For the sake for the future of Genosha. A long, ever lasting prosperous Genosha has been what we have been fighting for.’

Among the seats, the vassals hummed in approval. Erik turned his gaze to Sebastian for a moment, not even speaking a word.

* * *

As nightfall arrived, Genosha was already covered by a blanket of white. Shaw led Erik to the topmost tower of the castle, as the falling snow had already engulfed the surface . 

‘It’s been a while since we’ve come here,’ Sebastian said. 

‘Can you see there, Erik? I want you to fly to there,’ he pointed to a vast unpopulated, snowy field in the northwest. 

Erik stepped out slowly, until he reached to the edge, ‘I’m not sure if I can. I... I’m not fully healed yet,’ he managed to say.

‘Erik,’ he hummed patiently. ‘It is not about your wounds. The falcon inside you soars in the air as he always wishes,’ he said. As he approached Erik, he drew his hand to his chest, feeling the warm beating heart inside. Erik took a deep breath and he closed he eyes. They had done this once long before. He let the cold winds touched his cheeks, as the snow dropped on his shoulders. With a a bit of pressure of Shaw’s hand, he dropped from the tower, and he fall and fall.

His hands were spread open. A brief moment later, feathers were growing from his arms, coming out under his sleeves. He could feel himself transforming with his own will. With a swift turn of his body, he levitated in the sky, and his blue wings extend from both sides. He was now a peregrine falcon at normal size, following the black eagle, who had already turned himself and heading to the destination.

He landed on the earth with agility. A ribbon of silky blue mist dispersed, his legs landed on the ground, with his wings clipping back, feathers withdrawing into his skin, displaying his pale arms again. In the cold night, he was only wearing a leather shirt and trousers, just liked the king. They were standing in the open ground, somewhere liked a small round arena.

‘It’s been a while since you’ve used a sword, Erik,’ he said at the opposite side.

‘I know how to use a sword well,’ Erik scoffed.

‘But it is not about your skills, Erik. It is about your willingness to kill. To strike the enemy without a doubt,’ he stepped back. 

Without hesitation, Erik’s hand lifted up, and grasped at the red wrist that was holding a dagger. Azazel vanished again, but Erik dodged from another slash of dagger. After a few movements of dodging, Erik kicked his arm, letting the dagger being thrown to the air, so he could catch it and pressed it to Azazel’s neck.

‘Vibranium, that’s something different,’ Erik muttered. He moved his hand away, handing back the similar dagger to Azazel. But he only shook his head.

‘You will need it for now,’ he smirked before walking away.

Erik remained at his position, as Sebastian climbed up the stage, coming close to Erik, until they were standing in the same spot.

‘Such a splendid gift,’ he gazed as the vibranium blade. And Erik managed to react as Shaw swinged his sword to him. He ducked promptly from his attack, but he could only just blocked the sword on time. 

Unlike Azazel, Sebastian was steadier, also definitely more shrewd even without the power of teleportation. And every force which was given by his strikes were absolutely more massive, threatening. Erik knew many swords could only stand against his barely, that’s why he gave him the vibranium weapon, so it could absorb the energy instead of broken into shards. 

Erik blocked every attack with agility, he swinged the shorter sword with such nimbleness and force, turning his hands and steps with preciseness. Erik could almost pierce him in a close distance all the time, instead of driving the blade into his flesh. When he was young. Shaw took him to this special arena, where he trained Erik in a rigorous way, taking Azazel as his assistant. There were many times that Erik’s ribs were broken and recovered quickly, bloody scars were carved and faded in his limbs, bruises coming up and dissolving from his face. But every blew of attack only made him stronger, and made him understood what he should really do. Now even Azazel could not fight him, and he was the only one who could stand against Shaw for the longest time. Since no one could ever win him.

However, Sebastian was not looking for his victory, he was looking for his progress.

As Erik charged the blade to his chest, Shaw dodged and gasped his wrist. Turning Erik’s whole figure, still gripping his wrist, which created a position that Erik was pointing the dagger to his neck.

Erik grunted and dropped the knife, caught it with the other hand, and charged. Shaw backed away for a instant, blocking it with his long sword. Erik continued to assaulted him, he felt himself was getting fiercer as every single strike, as concentrated as a falcon which was hunting for its prey.

Finally, Sebastian managed to collide his sword with the short blade. He twisted his sword, and made Erik lost his hold, and the dagger was flung to the air. Erik ducked away from a few more assaults. In the end, he was forced to bolt to his direction, Shaw then pushed his chest with his elbow. Erik’s back walloped down to the snow, with the sword pointing at his chin.

Sebastian grinned as his looked down his figure. Erik laid on the snow, breathing from exhaustion and frigidity, still looking at him with defiance and calmness. Shaw placed the blade back to the sheath. 

Erik pushed himself up with his hands. The back of his shirt was already covered by frost, and his hands ached from the iciness. Shaw titled his neck, the bruises and grazes were lighter than before.

‘Good job, Erik,’ he smirked, he kissed his lips tenderly, and they went down the stage together. Erik handed the blade back to its owner.

In the dark nightfall, they turned into a falcon and an eagle, and soared in the air amongst the snow and the vigorous current. Azazel smirked from the sight, and he teleported himself back to the castle. 

They returned to the bed. Erik clutched the thick sheets tightly, and he coughed and coughed, managing to come closer to the fireplace. Shaw smirked beside him, he draped an arm around Erik, stroking his chest, hushing next to his ear. Until his shivering form relaxed. He closed his eyes, enfolding into the warm darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s clarification  
> Shaw’s conquest of Alberta was successful, but he only demolished the whole kingdom after Erik was here.  
> The swords could still stand against Shaw’s attacks, but they would really break if he used an extreme force. Which he didn’t do mostly in battles.  
> To anyone who is reading this fic: So what do you think about it? I mean that after writing 12 chapters, I am curious about your overall review and feelings about this story. Maybe there are some questions or advices, and I welcome them all.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed here.


	12. A promise in the past, Charles

_Charles_

‘Keep following me and I will rip you into shreds,’ the werewolf muttered as he continued to stroll in the woods.

Slowly, Charles came out from the tree he was hiding behind, and he approached slowly.

‘No, you won’t, because you’re not that creature that tried to kill me,’ Charles said.

‘I will be if you don’t get out of my sight,’ he growled annoyingly, but Charles was not falling for that.

‘Also, get out with your bird friends,’ he grunted, not even looking at the raven and the owl on the branch.

Charles sighed and continued to walk nearer. Raven and Hank transformed themselves back. They stood behind Charles.

‘You saved my life, and I owed you for that. Let me help you,’ Charles said.

The man turned back and scoffed, ‘Why will you help me? I don’t need you help. I’m fine.’

‘And I don’t want to be involved with anything about you and your birds. That thing doesn’t belong in here. You draw it out. I have to fight it, or the forest will be in danger,’ he accused. 

Charles raised his eyebrow, ‘You’re working for someone,’ he pointed out. ‘What do you have in exchange? Taking residence in this place for the rest of your life?’ He guessed.

‘That’s none of your business,’ he grunted as he walked away, Charles followed up faster.

‘I have a better deal. And I only need your help,’ Charles said.

‘You said you owed me, and you need my help,’ the man snapped.

‘I owed you, and I intend to return my favour. Healing your wounds are nothing compare with you saving my life,’ Charles said. But he ignored him.

‘If you help me. I will give you something more. Then we are even after this,’ Charles proposed.

‘Can you hear me? I don’t want your help! There’s nothing between us! Not some sort of things like owing favours or being even. I don’t fucking want anything from you!’ The man shouted at him.

‘Including taking out the metal inside you?’ Charles asked daringly.

That moment, the werewolf widened his eyes, and stepped back, looking at him disbelievingly. 

‘I know what runs in your blood. It’s killing you slowly. It used to heal your wounds a giving you strength. It even prolonged your lifespan. But now, it is releasing its poison. Even your injuries could only manage to recover grudgingly. You will die, in a very painful way if you can’t take it out,’ Charles explained.

The man sighed, ‘So what?’

‘I can take it out from you, with this,’ Charles patted the wand that was hanging in his belt. ‘As you see, my bruises faded after I transfer the energy into my body. My bones are all recovered now. With a bit of energy, I had sped up your recovery. And I helped you to breath again. If I wish to, I can draw the metal out of you.’

‘Maybe if it is what you want, I suppose someone who has been living in this forsaken place has no care about his life. But maybe he would like a better ending after so many years. The metal has been extending your life, and I can end this,’ Charles said calmly.

‘You help me to reach to the place. I will take it out from your body. And you will be free. Then we shall part our ways,’ he proposed plainly.

The man thought for a moment, and eyed at his wand with a small glimpse of...hope.

He growled in annoyance and failure. Glaring at the younger man, ‘Where are you going?’

* * *

At night, the man-Logan, who told Charles his name, had led them to his shelter-a rocky cave at the north of the woods. Charles watched in astonishment and horror as Logan chopped off the branches with the blades coming out from his knuckles. He carried them back and used them for fuels, lightening up the fire by causing friction with his claws.

Apart from Raven and Hank, Charles knew exactly what he was doing. As he had studied the map, the places they were heading were unknown and alien. Each destination would only appear from the map after they passed through the previous one. After the incident with that monstrous tiger, he realised that their journey needed protection from someone with strength. If he had a chance to add a teammate in his quest, he would not give away the opportunity.

After finishing supper with his friends, he sat by the fire. He eyed at Logan, who was roasting a pigeon with a stick.

‘Tell me what is up to you. I’ll go to sleep after finishing the pigeon,’ Logan said.

‘I’m on a trip, I was sent by my master to see The Lady Frost, the Ice Queen of the Frost Realms,’ he said to Logan.

‘I came across a windstorm, it killed 7 men in my group. Raven, Hank and I managed to survive and we got lost in the storm. We were cold and damp, so we need to find shelter quickly, that’s why we end up in this forest,’ he lied.

He expected a rude response, perhaps shouting and complaining him that he would not get him to The Frost Realm, since it was going to take many weeks to get to there, but Logan only huffed in response.

‘The Frost Realm, huh? So you’re seeing the Queen, that’s a surprise,’ his mouth was full of pigeon.

Charles raised his eyebrow, ‘you know her?’

Logan chewed on the bird, and he started to explain.

‘She offered to revive my memories, and she would let me to stay here, in exchange of killing all demons in this forest.’

‘When did this happen?’

Logan did not move for a moment, ‘Can we stop talking about this? I don’t like talking, but you have to keep asking until my brain explodes.’

Charles gazed at him, ‘Fine, I’ll give you one more thing. I’ll give you back your memories if you help me. My wand can do a lot things,’ he promised.

‘What?’

‘She didn’t keep her words, didn’t she? If I may, I must say she had forgotten you already. You drove the demons off, but you get nothing. If you help, I will return the favour, and you can have your memory.’

Logan glared at him shortly, hands clutching together. He did not reply, but only stood up and passed by Charles, heading back to where he slept.

’Get some rest, there’s a long day ahead,’ he muttered.

* * *

Charles dreamt that night, as he cuddled himself on the hard ground, only wrapping himself up with his coat.

_He opened his eyes, and finding himself back to a very familiar room. It an opulent corridor, in the morning. He was in the royal household, where King Sebastian Shaw and Lord Erik Shaw lived._

_He heard some footsteps, and he saw Erik walking. Erik was exactly looked like how he looked now, but he looked much younger by the feeling, more energetic and lively. He passed through Charles, and Charles knew he could not see him. So he stalked from behind, managing to enter the room before the servant outside closed the door._

_’Your majesty,’ he greeted meekly._

_’Erik! Come and sit,’ Sebastian said gleefully, patting the edge of the soft mattress, gesturing him to sit beside him.  
_

_But Erik didn’t move, still standing in his position. Shaw sighed._

_’Something troubles you, my dear. Is it about our union?’_

_Erik closed his lips in a thin line. The room was silent for a moment before he spoke._

_’Yes, my Lord. I...I do not know what should I say...I was_ _surprised by your proposal and I am not prepared for this...’ He stammered trying to keep his tone calm as he explained._

_‘I never thought you would choose me, since I am your ward. And I am a lot more younger. And I don’t think I am fit for this position-‘_

_’Hush,’ Sebastian said. He stood up and walked towards him, his taller frame was looking over Erik. He placed his fingers on Erik’s lips. ‘Never think lowly of yourself, Erik. You’re the only and the best choice I’ve ever made,’ he murmured. His fingers carded into his hair, passing through the brown strands. Erik suddenly felt he wanted to leaned closer to his warm hands. Charles just knew it._

_‘Do you really think I will care about age after living so many lifetimes? My powers grow, I have everything I desire in this world, but I could never find a worthy spouse who can spend the rest of his, or her life with me. Until you came,’ he murmured, grazing his cheeks with his hands._

_’Such wonderful specimen from nature. Eyes that shine in the night sky, a soulful endless void within. A falcon that lies inside, waiting to soar in the air, showing all his might to everyone beneath the earth. Such incomparable fairness that your face and heart holds. So full of life, filled with vitality,’ he whispered in his compliments. Erik shuddered and leaned closer from those words. There faces touched each other, Erik could feel Shaw’s breath tingling his skin.  
_

_’No one can ever make me feel what I have been feeling for you. Like how you felt for me.’ He looked at Erik with eyes full of intensity and fervid passion._

_Erik looked up with wide eyes full of strong emotions, ‘I...I never know what I have been feeling...’_

_Shaw chuckled, ‘Yes, you do. You just can’t admit it.’ Their faces were touching each other. Erik shuddered and gasped as he felt his hand was snaking into his tunic, running up to his waist, pulling him closer. While the other hand caressed his abdomen._

_’You’re an exquisite creature, Erik. I will cherish you for all eternity, I will take care of you as I always do,’ he whispered. And he pressed his mouth to Erik’s lips.  
_

_That moment, Charles could feel Erik’s joy, and his sense of belonging. Deep down Erik want to be wanted, to be loved. He didn’t need praises or worships, just a promise. After so many years of being denied and discriminated for his blood, there was a man who would keep him safe, and to protect him from danger. He watched, as tears started to flow from Erik's eyes, how he opened his mouth for Shaw._

_But as he watched his Shaw touched him, how he pulled him into his embrace. He felt a great swell of anger and shock, as he watched how he made Erik succumbed into his tactics. Yes, Shaw could give Erik his passion, his promise of safety, the unending offer of power and eternity and pleasure. Everything except his heart. He would keep his heart to himself, and Erik was the one who would satisfy his lust which he claimed it as ‘love’._

_Charles watched them sharing the passionate kiss. Then his surroundings changed gradually, until there was nothing but mist._

‘Erik...’ he murmured in the dark, and he found himself opening his eyes slowly. It was still at night, everyone in the cave was sleeping soundlessly. How could he know? He asked himself.

He sat up, and though in his vacant mind, and he could not think of anything. He sighed and he lied on the ground again. And this time, he didn’t dream again. 

At somewhere near, Logan watched him waking up, murmuring a name, then falling into sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are motivationing and helpful.  
> Your comments are welcomed😆


	13. The City of Anemoi, Charles

_Charles_

The next day they all woke up at early morning. After taking breakfast, three of them left the cave, and headed to the woods. As Logan observed, he found that Charles seemed to know where he was going.

‘The City of Anemoi, that’s where are going,’ Charles answered as they walked side by side.

Logan glanced at him eerily, 'That's a barren wasteland!' He said.

'You've been to there,' Charles pointed out.

'How was it? Was it an ancient, ruined city, with broken machines?' He asked.

Logan shook his head, 'I went to there, but it didn't welcome me. I saw nothing but mist, and I got lost, finding myself round and round in circle, until the winds blew me back,' he said.

'There is someone in there. One of the queen's guards. It casted me out,' Logan said.

'What were you doing in there?' Charles asked.

'I tried to see the queen,' Logan said in disdain.

'Are you sure you want to go there?' Logan asked.

'Yes, it is the only way to get to The Frost Realm,’ Charles said.

‘Are there any other ways?’ Hank asked from behind.

‘I’m sorry, my friend. But no. You see, if we don’t follow the map, we’ll get lost in nowhere. That’s what happen when you are a non-sorcerer who is travelling to the Frost Realm,’ he said.

For two days, they travelled across the marshes and woods. This time it was Logan who was leading them instead of Charles. At the first day, they had already reached to the edge of the forest. They found themselves walking on a rocky ground. Hank and Raven transformed themselves, so they didn’t need to step on the craggy stones. Thankfully Drake had given Charles a pair of tenacious shoes, but Logan was the unluckiest, who walked with his ragged sandals which you would wonder how long had he been wearing this.

At the second day in the cloudy afternoon, they eventually arrived at a wall of mist. The group looked at the scene with wonder, except Logan, who looked at it dully. 

‘I wonder what’s inside,’ Charles murmured. 

‘You’re not going to like it,’ Logan warned.

‘It will be different this time. I have this,’ Charles assured as he took his wand, though he could not assure to himself. With a great deal of hesitation, they entered the mist.

As they walked straight, Charles chanted out a spell, the mist around them dispersed partially. He lit up the sapphire too. As they looked down, they found themselves walking on a ground of bricks! Logan tried to wave the mist out once, but they just couldn’t go away, he even couldn’t see the ground. 

‘Stay close,’ he said. One hand extending out, feeling the mist dampening his hands. The temperature was both cold and humid, just liked when it was raining. 

‘A road...or a street. We’re in the street,’ Charles muttered as he stepped forward. Just then he felt his hand was touching something solid.

‘Wait,’ he told them. And he started to touch the solid matter up and down. He stepped back and moved his wand. Feeling his palm rubbing over the rough surface.

‘A pillar...’ he muttered in awe, and he moved his hand backwards with himself, while the other three looked with surprise, especially Logan. 

Then he saw something different. Something liked a round, concave design, with a rotary switch that the wooden tip was pointing up. Charles inspected for a short time. He extended his hand out, and turned the tip clockwise. After one complete rotation, the fog scattered itself, splitting itself into two sides. The group finally found where they were standing. It was a town, with cabins and bunks lining up, as well as numerous windmills, also beacons lining up by the streets, and a lot of mysterious, alien looking grand machines standing tall. 

‘These machines, I’ve never seen such structures...’ Charles murmured in wonder.

‘Beautiful, isn’t it?’ A voice suddenly echoed within the smog. The group raised their heads for an instant, and looking around the desolate surroundings.

‘Who are you?’ They stepped back. Raven and Hank got closer with each other, Charles lifted his wand up, with the blue diamond light fluttering warningly. To his surprise, Logan growled and went into a battle-like position. As he spread his hands out, the blades from his knuckles sprang out. 

The feminine voice chuckled coldly, ‘Who am I? Who are you, intruders?’ She sneered.

‘Travellers, we are sent to see the Queen,’ Charles said.

‘Tsk... Travellers? Are you here like this vile creature, raising his head up and demanding to see her majesty? Such disgrace...’ she taunted.

With a sound of ‘whoosh’, they turned back, and they saw the sneering woman standing before them.

She was a beautiful woman. Her long hair were as silver as Logan’s claws, her tan skin was glazing amongst the mist. She was wearing a white gown, with a shining armour corset fitting her body, whilst a grey cloak draping over her shoulders.

‘Even this wand cannot save you, mortal,’ she grinned.

‘Either leave this place, and return to where you’ve been. Or else, you won’t like what’s coming,’ she said.

‘We’ve come so far. I’m fine with being thrown away again if it means I can return again and again,’ Logan dared her.

The woman tiled her head, looking at the group with interest. Grey mist started to cover her eyes, her hands raised above her shoulders. Within seconds, the clouds and the mist formed around the sky, turning into a whirlwind with the sparkling of thunderstorm. Charles could feel the current was getting faster. And the windmills were spinning.

’How nice that you could find the switch in this town, petty human. But unfortunately, I control are winds in this city,’ she smiled. 

The group sprinted away, running into the further layers of mist.

‘Everyone, stick together!’ Charles yelled as he lifted his wand, trying desperately to open a path for them. He could hear the sound of the clattering machines, the harsh winds, and the rumbling of the thunder. Soon he found out that these machines were allgenerated by the winds.

Charles initially thought they would gain the upper hand if they were hidden in the fog, so the woman. However, as they continued to run, the mist in the area just suddenly dispersed. They could see more abandoned towns and roads and machines. Then they froze and bumped into one another as the woman just suddenly appeared in front of them.

'Run!' He shouted, as he send a blast of white energy. The woman only smirked and with a simple wave, it was flung to a rooftop, blasting it into pieces.

Lighting started to form around her hands. They ejected towards Charles, who leaped away just on time. His head bumped into the ground. He stood up again, sending continuous blasts of energy towards her, dodging and running away from her lighting. Meanwhile, Raven and Hank were hiding inside a cabin, they could feel the air was getting harsher.

'We must help Charles!' Raven protested as she was dragged by Hank.

'No! You'll get yourself killed! We don't know how to get rid of her!'

'We can't just leave him alone. And we have Logan! Wait, where's Logan?'

As the lady continued to send lightings to Charles, Logan had rushed from behind, and managed to climb up a rooftop. With a loud roar, he leaped from the surface, and jumped on her, with his claws coming out. But as she hoisted her hands, the winds swept him out from her sight. Charles could hear Logan’s heavy body crashing.

Whilst the woman was distracted, Charles sent out a huge blast of energy towards her face. The woman growled and sent out bolts of lighting again and again. When Charles eventually perceived her fighting style, he evaded her assaults with ease, and he had sent out numerous bursts of energy too. One of the, hit the woman by her face, and she dropped to the ground for an instant. Her eyes were blazing with radiate silver this time.

She lifted her arms up up. The mist around the city were being dragged away, the air was more strenuous, as the storm was getting heavier. And most of all, the machines had awaken. The beacons were glowing bright lights, the windmills were rotating in utmost speed, some of them were even spinning along with the cackling lightning. The bricks and houses were being torn apart, driven away by the winds.

Charles clutched his wand tighter, he was blown to the air, but he managed to grab a beacon. His whole body was laid out flat in the air. The winds were dragging his skin.

The wooden house Hank and Raven were hiding was destroyed, they were lifted up to the air. Hank grabbed hold of a pillar, and Raven had to grasped his leg. But she lost her hold and flung towards a spinning windmill.

She screeched out before morphing into a crow, and she flapped her wings with all her energy. Behind her, were the bricks and woods sucked and tamped into the blades. She could not hold for long, the countercurrent was sucking her in too. Her wings enlarged, the feathers around her body folded backwards. And she was in her human form again, only with her black wings kept flapping helplessly. 

‘Raven!!!’ Hank wailed.

Meanwhile, Logan was almost dragged away, but he managed to sunk his claws into the bricks, and he crawled with his legs lifted up, only opposing the current by digging his claws into the ground one by one. He writhed to the windmill, until he reached behind the the blades. Withstanding the flabellum which sliced his arm, he gritted his teeth, finally jabbing the hub. As he successfully separated the blades from the trunk, the current ceased. The blades were tossed away. Raven dropped onto the ground, so was an exhausted Logan.

But the fight was not over yet, the current was still strong. Charles was still struggling from being blown away. He managed to struggle out a spell, which formed a chain bonding his wrist and the wand. The lady clasped her hands, and lighting started to combine inside. As she extended them, all bolts quickly sparked out from her palms, heading directly to Charles.

Just then, things had changed. He was not strike by the lighting. Logan suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking the lightings with his claws! The silver blades were flaring in a bright orange. Logan held his line, his bare feet were pushing backwards against the rough ground. Finally with a strong howl, he released his claws, pushing back the lightning to the woman, who was knocked down instantly. The beacon light died, so were the windmills and the machines.

Charles fall onto the ground, and he breathed in and out. Logan turned his head, and Charles swore he could see the carved bloody wounds and holes on the face were stitching up themselves. Even the bruises were fading away, and Logan just simply standing here, pulling away the burnt cokes in his skin as if nothing happened. Charles watched in horror and fascination as the injuries sewing up themselves. Logan held a hand out, and he pulled Charles up.

‘You alright, bub?’ He asked.

Charles took a deep breath, ‘Yeah...’ he murmured unconsciously.

He supported himself with Logan’s shoulder, and they crippled across the road together. With Raven and Hank from the other side. Both looked very terrified, especially Raven. They surrounded the unconscious woman. Her eyes snapped open some moments later, and Logan was baring his claws up.

‘Wait!’ Charles stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed here.  
> (Pls some comments, let me know what you feel...)


	14. The Winter Banquet, Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter

_Erik_

The next day, Erik had to lie in the couch for the whole morning. His head laid on the pillow. He coughed and coughed. He felt his chest was tightening, his skin was shivering even when he was covered by a blanket. Remus was laying a hand on his chest, while Marie was standing at one side. Shaw was sitting in an armchair, which was near to the foot of the couch.

‘He caught a cold, your majesty. A serious one,’ Remus said thoughtfully.

‘That’s strange. The weather has changed, but his highness should not be so...reactive over the season. As long as he is in the household,’ Remus said.

‘Your majesty, did his highness head to somewhere recently? Somewhere far from the city. Like the fields or... the forest?’ He asked.

‘No,’ Shaw replied simply, Erik glared at him with angry eyes.

Remus looked at the king for a moment, then turn his gaze back to Erik. Not very sure what should he say.

‘So he should take the herbs just like he did once,’ Shaw said, and it alerted Remus.

‘Yes, yes, your majesty,’ he stammered. ‘But I will make a little change over the prescriptions, and his highness will be fine. His highness shall recover within a few days,’ he guaranteed.

‘Good. I don’t want him to miss the winter banquet,’ Shaw said. Remus rose from his chair and bowed. Shaw titled his head. The physician left the chamber along with the servant.

Erik shifted in the couch. Managing to pull the sheets up again. And he continued to cough violently. Shaw went to the table and poured the ginger tea into the cup. He went to the couch and lifted Erik’s head. So his head was resting on the arm. He poured the tea into his mouth carefully. 

‘Your fault. It’s all your fault,’ Erik whispered, he felt himself less colder after drinking the tea.

‘Now I have to take those potions again,’ he muttered. Shaw chuckled from his frustration.

‘Training is necessary, my dear. It’s been a while since you have used a sword. I need to see your progress,’ he said, caressing his hair tenderly.

‘Do I look I need training? Sounds like I’ve just stepped foot in this place,’ he rebuked. Recalling the days when he was taken to the arena for training long long ago. He hated that place. It was barren and just desolate. 

‘Erik,’ the king crooned ‘Your stubbornness is admirable.’ Erik only huffed in response.

Sebastian sighed in pretence, ‘Get some rest, my love. Sleep well,’ he said. Kissing his forehead gently before leaving the room.

* * *

Well, there was nothing much need to be done actually. Except daily matters over the kingdom, and the preparation of the winter banquet. So Erik left the room in the afternoon and he took the household matters to himself. He headed for his personal studies and read a report. Until someone knocked the door.

‘Lord Remus,’ he said in mild surprise.

‘Your highness,’ he greeted with Marie. She placed a tray on the table at the centre. There was a bowl on the tray. Erik could smell the heavy scent of herbs.

‘This is the treatment over your flu. Marie told me to put some sugar in it, to reduce the bitterness.’

‘Thank you, Remus, Marie. To be honest, I’m really scared of this potions,’ Erik chuckled with them.  
  
‘Your highness should better stay in this household. Your highness should wear more clothes when you are outside too. And it would be the best not to reach beyond the city,’ Remus adviced.

‘I can take care of myself, Remus,’ Erik smiled gently. Shortly after, he coughed weakly, and he covered his mouth with a handkerchief. 

‘I always feel strange about this. Since when I will feel so weak, so easy to get a cold? I remember I fainted during a long winter many years ago. I was in a hunt with the king. He had to carry me back from the forest that time,’ he muttered.

‘I kept taking your medicines, Remus. But it took me for a very long time to recover. I felt relatively weak, and I could not stand against the cold without wearing thick garments anymore,’ he said.

‘Thank you for your dedication, Remus.’

Remus bowed graciously, ‘You’re highness has been nothing but good to me. I can never return my debt I owe you. I wish nothing but to serve you with all my heart,’ he said with a heavy tone.

‘Please don’t say that, Remus. You owe me nothing,’ Erik said.

‘You can leave now, if you have anything you need to do now. Marie, stay here please,’ he said.

Remus bowed at him, and left the room before closing the doors. Erik stood up and went to the cupboard, he took a delicate pottery jewel box out and put it on Marie’s hand.

Marie opened the lid, and she looked deeply moved for a instant. She hands were shaking, she gasped and she had to breath heavily to calm her anxiety.   
  
‘How did you find this... you highness?’ She took the ring out, gazing longingly at the rose ring, with the band was made of steel, as the flower was completely made of ice.

‘I should have told you earlier... Drake is alive, he asked me to give you this. He said he will come back when everything is fine. He told you not to worry about him, and wait for him,’ Erik said.

Marie out the box into her pocket, and clutched at the ring with both of her hands. She held it tight to her mouth, and kissed it gently, tears started to descend from her eyes, and she tried hard not to make loud sobs.

‘Here, Marie,’ Erik hugged her closely, so she could cried softly on his shoulder. Some time later, Marie wiped her tears with he handkerchief.

‘Thank you, thank you so much, your highness...’ She inhaled a deep breath.

Erik smiled kindly, ‘Your welcome.’ He watched her left the room.

Erik’s smile turned into a sad one after Marie left. He stood in the same place for some time. Marie was so happy that she had broken into tears when she heard about Drake’s well-being. As he inspected the ring, he found it a very exquisite and a simple gift. It meant so much for them. Then he thought of himself. Charles was gone without anything left, and he would not come back again. And not even an item to remind of their times together. There was only one thing Erik wished- it was that he would not fade from his mind. Before that, he asked himself whether should he remember him. But now, he made his answer. 

Yet everything came and go when it came to an eternal life. Sometimes when you wanted to hold a memory happened a long time ago, as well as a short, distant past. It was very difficult for you to remember, especially when you had nothing left about it.

After reading a few more reports, he strolled across the hallway, and he came across a familiar face.

‘You, turn around,’ he ordered the servant. Erik saw a girl with tan skin, brown eyes and hair.   
  
‘Moira?’ He asked.

‘Your highness,’ she greeted meekly.

‘When did you come here? You suppose to be under Lord Remus’s wing,’ he asked.

‘I arrived three days ago. I was promoted to the royal household by Lord Remus. I was his maid in the Eastern tower before I was transferred,’ she explained.

‘Good,’ Erik replied. ‘Please do not misunderstand me as reprimanding you. It’s been a while since we have newcomers in this household,’ he said before dismissing the mortal. Returning for his business.

* * *

A week later, the winter banquet began.

In this festive jamboree, all Genoshan sorcerers and civilians would celebrate together. When every year a seasonal banquet was over (eg. Spring) , the upcoming banquet would be celebrated by the next year (eg.Summer),then the upcoming seasonal festival too. Then the cycle would repeat over and over again.

Erik’s costume vibrated an exclusive charisma of blue. Blue was certainly the theme colour of his overall garments. It was the colour of a peregrine. His cape, his coat and trousers were all adorned with shining silver embroideries. The silver threads shone like the smooth surface of the moon. He had to wear a pair of gloves to keep his hands warm too this year, and a scarf to cover up his neck, which he would also wear them in public occasions.

The king’s attire was a fiery, imposing one, which matched his character and role well. He dressed in a splendour of black and gold. Not only demonstrating an imperious, but also the absolute supreme rulership of the all powerful sorcerer king. In comparison, Erik’s youthful figure filled with a gentler spirit was definitely a contrast against Shaw’s domineering, iron-willed presence. When they met in hall, Erik found him a strikingly handsome man in his age. 

The ballroom was filled with the royals and guests. Servants serving drinks and foods in the palace. Soft music played in the party. Whilst it was heated up so the warmth spread all over the ballroom. It brought some comfort to Erik.

‘You’re beautiful, my dear,’ Shaw murmured as he held his hand up to Erik. Erik took it and they went to the ballroom, where everyone cheered for their king and his consort.

They greeted their guests from other kingdoms. And of course, the visit of The Lady Frost was definitely a joyous occurrence, for the king.

‘Emma,’ he greeted in an unusually friendly way as they hugged each other, kissing each other cheeks in a polite manner.

‘Sebastian,’ she grinned merrily. The Lady Frost was a strikingly gorgeous sorceress queen. She wore a white, noble gown with long-bell sleeves, the jewels around her glistened liked starlight. Her eyes were as sharp as an owl. And her long, curled blonde hair was almost as white as snow. 

‘I miss you so much, Sebastian. Genosha has been always beautiful,’ she said.

‘The pleasure is mine too, Emma. I hope you shall enjoy yourself in my realm,’ he said.

Emma turned her gaze to Erik, who was standing behind Shaw. ‘Your highness,’ she said. And walked towards him.

‘My lady,’ Erik greeted. He leaned down, and gave Emma a hand kiss as a courteous gesture.

‘You’ve grown, my dear. I trust you are doing well with Sebastian. You’ve always been the consort who fits for him,’ she said suggestively. Emma was one of the fewest sorcerers who could talk to the pair liked this. Given that her long time friendship with Shaw, as well as taking part into training Erik in the past. 

‘I do well as I have always been,’ Erik smiled.

With the music played, sorcerers and sorceress who wore lavish costumes danced across the ballroom, or sitting in their couches and talked with one another. With food lining at each sides, and servants crossing around, readying to pour the wine and served the dishes to the guests. Erik talked with Remus and a few young lords in the ballroom, as The Black King and The White Queen stood by the balcony, where it was away from the occupied palace.

‘What an unpleasant surprise. All those troubles happen within a short time,’ Frost said, as they admired the snow-covered landscape of the capital of Genosha. 

‘Troubles are but a fleeting wisp of mist. Once they are gone, they are just absent, like nothing ever happened,’ Shaw replied. Emma chuckled from his figure of speech.

‘But not all of them. Definitely not this time,’ she said.

‘They boy goes beyond my expectation. He managed to persuade my first guardsman to his side. And he outmatched my second guardswoman in the old city. Making quite a mess in there,’ she said.

‘Well, it doesn’t surprise both of us. It is going to happen after all. Such a strong spirit he has,’ she admitted.

‘A strong spirit I intend to break it slowly,’ Shaw said indifferently.

Frost continued to smile, turning her gaze to the ballroom, where the consort was talking with some lords. ‘He really has the tendency to inflame you, as how he is the only one who can please you. Not mentioning how he can still keep his place after the things he did, with a little bit of your help, of course,’ she narrowed her eyes. ‘It must take you great forbearance not to punish him,’ she said.

‘I did. I killed the boy before his eyes. And now he has to live with it. Now he has to fulfil his tasks to earn my trust back, to be reminded of his place- he will only remain by my side, to subject to no one but me, so is his body and soul,’ he said.

Frost grinned and said nothing for a short time. ‘You can bend anyone into your will, Sebastian. Anyone will subject to your rulership without questions. But a heart has been always what it could not be swayed with ease. Especially the heart of a wild falcon. Tell me, my friend, what would you do to return your wayward consort to your side?’

Shaw chuckled, and turned his sharp gazes to an unnoticed Erik, pulling up confident smile, as if everything must happen according to his will with undeniable absolution. ‘What I’ll do, is to give the best to him. I’ll guide him back to my side, Emma. I’ll lead him as I’ve alway done. It is what he is destined for. And what is destined can never be undone.’

He retreated from the balcony, and returned to the ballroom. Leaving Frost smirking in her own thoughts. The guests who passed by him bowed and greeted humbly as he walked. Erik had just finished talking with the subjects. The king held his hand up, proposing a dance with him.

* * *

Some time later, they left the castle, and headed for their winter manor. The snowfall was weaker in there, the sky was very dark. Erik galloped his grey stallion on the field at night. His cape hovered from the current. His hand held the rein. With no equipment, but only a bitless bridle settled on the horse. Erik rode the horse with agility and skill. It ran a few long miles. Until he tucked the rein.

He climbed down the stallion. The horse followed him and nudged his head on his palm, and he neighed happily. Erik laughed heartily, and he swept the flakes onto the horse as he watched him rolled in the snow, kicking the flakes with his hooves, sniffing and breathing out the freezing air. Erik lied down and stroke his long mane and his flank. He sat in the snow as he looked at the cheerful horse.

_‘The snow is beautiful,’ Charles gasped in amazement, as they rode along the fields. They laughed together as Rosy nudged her head. Charles patted her back in response._

_’Rosy!’ He exclaimed cheerfully._

_‘Do people in Genosha celebrate Christmas in here?’ Charles asked._

_’What is Christmas?’ Erik asked in return, Charles widened his eyes._

_’You don’t know. It is a happy festival in December. People dressing up, playing in the snow, exchanging gifts, eating a big meal with families and friends. And do you know what? They build snowmen! Making a huge snowball first, then putting a smaller one on it. Using nuts to make the eyes, and the carrot as the nose!’_

_’Carrots, who would ever make noses with carrots?’ Erik laughed._

_’It’s fun, right? Christmas is all about fun!’ Charles shouted._

_’We don’t celebrate “Christmas” in here. We hold a winter banquet. Everyone in Genosha. The king and his guests and his people celebrate the season together. We feast, we party, we offer our blessings to one another. We do that at every seasonal banquet in fact,’ Erik explained.  
_

_‘Well, so the whole nation will celebrate the winter banquet then,’ Charles said.  
_

_‘Look! There’s a forest in there. Why don’t we get inside?’ He asked, Erik took a look and nodded. They reached down the hills, with their horses galloping their way._  
  
Erik giggled to himself as he remembered that night. They were at somewhere at the fields. Charles didn’t know how Genosha seasonal festivals worked that time. After reading the scrolls in the library, Erik learnt that Christmas was a special human festival based on a religion which he had forgotten already. It was actually similar to the winter banquet. 

He remember Charles’s cheerful figure. He recalled the way he talked to him. He found that like himself, Charles had been all alone for a long time. Each of them never found someone to share their thoughts and feelings freely. Charles’s images flashed in his head, his pale face with light freckles, his watery blue eyes, his youthful, rosy grin and chuckle.

Erik’s horse suddenly tensed and stood up, Erik rose from his position and patted it gently, trying to calm him down. As he turned around, Shaw was standing from a few meters away. They didn’t move for a moment.

As he came nearer, the horse wavered anxiously. Erik had to shush him and kept on patting him gently. It even reared and neighed liked screeching as Shaw tried to reach to him. 

‘Phillip! Shhh...’ Erik grabbed the bridle, preventing it from moving away. Eventually, he had to use his powers, he sent out a mental note, suppressing its anxiety which was ringing in his brain. Erik never liked using telepathic powers on anyone.

Phillip finally calmed down, and breathed heavily from his nostrils. Shaw chuckled and placed his hand on his temple. Even when he wasn’t squirming, his eyes were still burning with haggard bloodshot shades. Erik stood next to Shaw, still holding the bridle as Shaw drew his hand into the tuff of the mane on his head. Erik massaged Phillips’s shoulder gently.

‘What a beautiful wild creature...’ He murmured.

‘Shall we return, my dear? The night is cold out here,’ Shaw said.

* * *

After taking a warm bath, Erik realised that how cold he was when he was outside. It’s just that he didn’t care anything except his carefree times spent with his stallion.

His head lied on Sebastian’s lap, as he stroked his hair leisurely. He was covered by a sheet. They were in a cozy sofa, as Shaw was clad in his bed robe.

‘You’re very cold, my dear. Did you take the medicine?’ 

‘I did,’ Erik told him the truth.

Shaw grinned lazily, as he snaked his hand on his torso, he could still feel the scars. And he drew small circles around them. 

‘Erik, I forgive you,’ he said suddenly. Erik lifted his head a bit from surprise.

‘What?’ 

‘I forgive you, Erik, for everything you did,’ Shaw repeated. ‘It broke my heart as I learnt your actions.’

‘You’re blinded, even until now. Blinded by the things which is never meant for you. But I will never give you away for this,’ he said, and he placed his warm palm on Erik’s cold cheek. Erik didn’t response, because he didn’t know what should he say about it.

‘You heart belongs to me, Erik. It has always been. You stay by my side as you should be. In the end, you’re always with me,’ he said.

‘And you will see through this in the end,’ he whispered.

He leaned down and kissed Erik, carding his fingers into his hair. Erik gasped, feeling the warmth of his body engulfed him. The coldness was fading away, even when he shuffled away from the thin blanket. He opened his mouth wider, and he leaned closer. The kiss was getting more heated, more intense. Shaw stopped kissing his lips, so he could get to his neck, inhaling the scent in it. Erik whimpered as he felt his breath tingling around his neck, and his hands reached to his waist. Eventually, he carried Erik up from the sofa. And they dropped into the mattress. Erik’s hands laid at each side, with Shaw sprawled above him. The night was warm from the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed.


	15. Hunts and schemes and lies and dreams, Erik

_Erik_

He climbed down from Phillip when they reached to somewhere far from Shaw’s party. He used to hunt with him along with the vassals long ago. They galloped on their stallions and ran across the snow, taking down a deer or a boar or even a bear if they were lucky. But as he was getting more disgusted by hunting activities, Shaw just smirked one day, and implied him that he could refuse to join the hunt if he wished.

The sky was a dazzling blue, as the woods were broad and almost empty. Erik crouched silently, looking at the downhill. Before him was a vast field where he could see everything. 

In the sky, there was a gorgeous snowy owl prowling from a high distance. Moments later, it swooped down, and glided with its wings flapping with no sound at all. There was a difference between an owl and a peregrine falcon. A peregrine falcon was the fastest bird in the world, it flew streamlined with a speed no one could match. But even when an owl was much slower, it was a graceful hunter with brilliant hearing and sighting gifts which could match a falcon, and it’s wings flapped almost noiselessly, not mentioning their ability to rotate their heads for full 360 degree for full visions and sounds. These were something a falcon could not compete. 

Finally, its claws sunk into the snow, which made a little splashing of the flakes. The owl rose to the air again. And this time, it brought the vole with it. 

‘She would make a beautiful hat with the feathers,’ a playful voice said. Erik didn’t need to turn back to see the person.

‘For someone who claims to love owls wants to kill one for her feathers,’ he said sardonically. Frost replied with a chuckle.

‘I won’t kill them. There’re too pretty to die. I’ll simply cage one, and I’ll pluck a few feathers for myself before letting it go,’ she said.

‘You used to ride with Shaw, since when will you be on your own?’

‘Until Shaw let me go as I wish,’ Erik said.

‘Oh, I remember, you don’t like hunting. These animals are too precious for you. Even when there’s a bird inside you, waiting to driving it’s fangs into a raw meat, you won’t let it out,’ Emma said. Erik chuckled as he stood up. 

‘There’s always a wild bird within us. I’ll let mine out if I want,’ he said.

‘I thought you should be with Shaw,’ he said.

‘I was with him in the morning. Not until I found it unusually boring. These vassals, they can’t even shoot properly,’ she scorned with spite.

‘Shaw has been good enough to take down a few big stags without them,’ she said. Even with just a few mere words, Erik could quickly understand Frost’s dissatisfaction. Especially when you were one of the very woman who went hunting with a dozens of arrogant men (there’s still a few ladies),with only one of them had genuine respect over her. Frost may not be as powerful as Shaw, but she could toppled over them with ease still.

Erik swept the flakes from his gloves, and climbed on his horse. 

‘What can we say? The king is a great eagle,’ he grinned before Phillip trotted away.

* * *

‘Good shot, your highness,’ one of the vassals praised.

Erik let down the bow after making several shots in the archery range with some of the vassals. More like with the younger lords and ladies. Some subjects even brought their children too. They practiced archery in a smaller range. Erik found them just like human children - so small and adorable. He sometimes thought that there wasn’t much difference between a sorcery and a human, except their lifespan and attributes. He went near to them, and observed the children.

‘Here, lift your arm,’ he guided one of them. Erik lifted the boy’s arm slightly, crouching next to him. The boy managed to get his first shot within the target. 

‘Keep practicing,’ he smiled before leaving. At the same time, Shaw and his men returned from the forest. The children rushed to their fathers and mothers, cheering happily by their horses, while their older children bowed politely. The younger ones were either brought back by the servants or their older siblings for their activities. Erik climbed on Phillip. He turned to look at the vassals, who carried their trophies along the away. Erik tucked the rein and patted Phillip’s back gently.

‘So how’s the hunt?’ He asked.

‘Good. We have plenty of meat for today,’ Shaw said. The horses trotted on the field and headed to downhill, until they reached to a big tent. 

The lords and ladies all in line at both sides of the table. Shaw and Erik sat at the end of the centre. They drank and chattered merrily in the warm tent.

'I heard it was a wonderful hunt today. Your majesty must have delivered a great deal of trophies,' Frost praised.

'Indeed, my lady. See for yourself,' Shaw extended his arm in welcome.

The meals were delivered in a short time. There was a huge roasted boar, venisons chopped into bits, rabbit meat, roasted chickens and pheasants and lambs and soup. Erik hated hunting for entertainment, but it didn’t mean he hate the food. He knew it was sometimes a sort of culture and the need for survival to consume these games. He despised people killing animals for fun, skinning them for lavish fur coats, or hanging their heads on the walls. There was nothing honourable about this. There was only one thing he could tolerate about hunting in Genosha- that people could only hunt in seasonal banquets, which only lasted for a week.

The sorcerers drank and feasted in this wondrous occasion. Erik and Shaw made their toasts to the vassals. The wines were kept being filled and filled. The venisons were very tender and juicy, so were the meats, especially the lambs. When the feast was heading to the brink of the end, Shaw decided to present his gifts.

'My lords and ladies. I would like to gift you The Southern Amber. Exploited in the mines of Westchester a year ago. A gift as my blessings,' he declared. The servants came in one by one, holding an exquisite small box, and they placed it on everyone’s position. As they opened it, a well-sculpted amber pendant was revealed. Frost picked it up, as she admired the silhouettes which reflected the soft dazzling lights. Everyone took it into their hands to admire the jewel too.

Cain spoke up, ‘Your majesty has been magnanimous to us. I’m sure his highness shall receive his gift too.’ Shaw smiled from his words.

As he opened his box, he found out the box did not contain the amber, but a piece of obsidian rock.

‘How dare you!’ He shouted at the servant, ‘This is not the Southern Amber!’ Some vassals sitting next to him rose from their chair to see what was it.

‘How careless you humans are. It is a gift from the king!’ He smacked his face.

‘Yes, it is. Lord Cain. It is the most appropriate gift for you,’ Shaw said calmly. Erik watched as Cain’s hands were shuddering, with his mouth could not speak out a word. 

‘But your majesty...it is just a stone...’

’No, it’s more than a stone,’ Shaw replied. Erik remained unmoving in his seat.

Remus took a closer look at the stone. ‘It’s crocidolite!’ He exclaimed.

‘It seems it is...’ Azazel muttered.

‘Nathaniel, tell us about everything,’ Shaw said. Lord Essex stood up and began to speak.

‘This is crocidolite, known as the blue asbestos in human science. Genoshan crocidolite is capable of melting into liquid, butyraceous form. It will be colourless and scentless once it is extracted. It deteriorates our lungs once it is taken in too much.’

‘So what does it do with me?’ Cain asked anxiously.

Nathaniel continued, ‘A year ago. Lord Kurt was suffering from breathing problems. I transmitted a prescription to him, as well as modulated a treatment of aromatherapy, in order to alleviate his breathing problems. The candles were taken to Lord Kurt’s chamber day by day. And they were discarded after usage. But a few months later, Lord Kurt’s condition worsened, his lungs even deteriorated. And as we know, our gracious lord died a month ago.'

'You're speaking nonsense, Lord Essex! My father died from the sickness! It was your fault he wasn't taken care of, but I didn't blame you for this... And now you're framing me for killing my own father?' Cain shouted.

'No one ever said you killed him. Why making such quick conclusion?' To Erik's surprise, Janos spoke. 

‘What are you trying to imply?’ Cain sneered. But Nathaniel ignored him.

‘The candles were discarded for an instance. But I managed to fetch a few of them before they were all destroyed.’ Nathaniel fetched his servant, who held the box, with a used candle contained.

‘It seems there’s nothing about them,’ he said. He took a small spoonful of salt from the cellar and sprinkled over the wax. Then he poured the water from the jug. Everyone gasped and murmured in shock as the translucent surface turned black, with the oily substance dribbling slowly from the top.

'...This...This is nonsense! You could have wipe it on yourself!' Nathaniel only shook his head.

'No, my lord. There won't be any proof if the crocidolite is just smeared,' Nathaniel said.

'Lord Kurt was just suffering from breathing problems. But his condition deteriorates within a short period, which was almost unexplainable.'

Cain then made a surprised expression deliberately. 'Then someone must have done this! Someone wanted to kill my father! And they put the poison on the candles! Think of it... How could I smear it on all candles everyday?' He shouted.

'You're right, Lord Cain. You don't need to. You just need to put a single droplet on one candle, and it will work on its own,' Nathaniel said. Just then, a servant came in and bowed. Cain's eyes widened. And Erik narrowed his eyes.

'Your majesty,' Moira said.

'Miss Moira Mctaggart. As a maid in Lord Cain's household, you knew very well about his daily habits,' Shaw said.

'Yes, my king,' she replied calmly.

'Tell me. Did he demand to inspect the candles everyday?'

'Yes.'

'Did he visit his father's chambers everyday?'

'Yes.'

'What did he do to the candles?'

'Lord Cain put a single drop of oil on a candles everyday. I did not know what was it. I thought it was for the fragrance.'

'No, your majesty! She's lying! I never met her! She's not even my maid!' Cain shouted.

'Mind your voice, Lord Cain. You are speaking to the king!' Azazel bellowed.

'You never met her, because you tried to kill her. You poisoned her in her drink and she almost died. But she was returned to her village and cured in the end as she was in the brink of dying. It took months for Lord Essex to find her,' Shaw said.

'You said he used a vial everyday. Tell me, Moira. Is this the vial?' He took an item out from his coat, Cain gasped and breathed heavily.

'No...I burnt it...I burnt it myself!!! I saw it...' He stammered.

'Take him to the dungeons. Wait for my orders,' Shaw declared. A guard seized his arms. Cain suddenly pull out a dagger and stabbed his abdomen. Everyone gasped and scorned. 

'Don't touch me, you wretch-' He struggled out from his grasp. Then he felt a searing pain on his back. He slumped down onto the ground and breathed weakly as Azazel pulled the dagger out and returned to his seat. Two guards approached and dragged him away.

‘How dare he!’

‘He must have gone mad...’ the vassals murmured in their seats.

Sebastian sipped his wine, ‘Such an unpleasant incident in the Winter Banquet. But I could not leave such gruesome assassination concealed. Nor I could not let Lord Cain be unpunished for his perverse doings. Lord Kurt has been a loyal and sage vassal and friend, It was such a grave loss in the kingdom.’

’Justice must be held in Genosha no matter which day is it. There’s still 3 days left for the feast, I hope you will not be affected. After all, it is but a punishment from a rebellious subject. I wish you all well,’ he said. He and Erik left the feast, so were the vassals. Erik took one last glance at the unnoticed servant. So Moira lied to him.

* * *

_‘I’m tired, Charles,’ Erik murmured in his neck as Charles lied above him. They were in the same place. The night with fireflies and a glowing pond._

_’What are you tired of?’ Charles asked, he titled his head and looked at him with utter worry. Erik drowned into his deep blue gazes liked the sea._

_’Everything. I’m tired of everything. Genosha, the throne, the power, the schemes...Everthing,’ Erik replied._

_‘But I have to live on, right? I envy you humans,’ he chuckled wryly. ‘Even when you have to live, to suffer, to scheme like everyone else...you die one day. Everything goes with it without nothing left with you. Everything returns silent. But I have to live forever, I can never be quiet,’ Erik whispered._

_Charles looked at him and shook his head. ‘No,no, Erik. You still have a choice. As long as you live, you always have a choice.’_

_’Do you know what? We humans are slaves of time. We grow old and die within a short period. Our choices has been limited.’_

_’Who aren’t the slaves of time? Even immortals are enslaved by time. Shaw and I, sorcerers around the world. You see, Charles? Things don’t end doesn’t mean they are uncontrolled,’ Erik said._

_Charles sighed, ‘The things which are controlled...Will you let yourself controlled by the others, or by no one, but yourself?’_

Erik jolted up from his armchair. He was alone in the living room. They returned to the winter manor before sunset. As he woke, he thought of the surprising event today. Then he thought of this strange dream, or memory.

The Markos has been declining over the centuries. Kurt was never a ‘loyal and a sage’ man, even though when he had served Genosha for a long time. His son was definitely no good too. But he never thought of cowards like Cain would poison his own father for power, it was imaginable though. It only proved well of his cowardice. Shaw deliberately humiliated Cain in front of everyone. So they would perceive the king would not spare any underhand deceitfulness in his subjects. To him they were liked specks which disgusted his sight. Of course both Erik and him understood that they must rectify the court whenever the time came. An ant was weak, but a whole bunch of ants were capable of consuming the earth and the woods. 

Then he thought of his dream. It seemed that it came along with the incident. It was almost a thousand year he was going to spend his days in this cold-hearted, ever-scheming palace which was his home. It was almost impossible to find anyone you could be honest with. Now that person was gone forever.

He maybe away from this world, but he kept appearing from him mind. He didn’t know why, but the reason was definitely more than just missing or pining for him. There must be something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author doesn’t know much about chemicals.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed here.


	16. The Lake of Sounds, Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter

**Graymalkin**

The past few days were the most peaceful days after the spirits were enraged by Drake’s actions. The quarrels went for a week, Drake had to rest in his house. He didn’t regret anything he had done.

’Come in,’ he said. His second in command opened the door.

‘What the hell are you thinking you’re doing?’ John asked as he sat in the chair opposite him.

’Honestly, are we going to talk about this after the whole god damn week?’ Drake asked. He called his attendant to pour the tea.

’We must give a proper response to them! You freed the mortal without telling us. Do you know how dangerous is it if Shaw finds out?’

‘But does he now? I have very good reasons why would I free Charles. It is something only I can learn about. The time hasn’t come to tell anybody. And of course I have something greater to worry about than him,’ Drake snapped, though he was lying. 

‘There’s a war coming John. Shaw is going to attack us at springtime,’ John tensed up from his words.

’Is this true? Does that come from the spy?’ John asked, Drake nodded.

‘We must tell our brothers and sisters, that we can’t avoid this anymore. Or we will forced into extinction, everyone we love and care will be gone. I know it’s difficult for you and the rest. But there is something happening and no one must know this. Not yet. All I need you and the others to do, is that you must trust me unconditionally. At least for now. This is not a request, it’s an order.’ Drake then rose from his chair and left the room.

’But the only question is that, are you with me?’ John knew he had no choice in such times now.

Three of them- Drake, John and Astral- Drake’s human attendant, sat and drank for a moment. Astral left for his business soon. John peered over the closed door before he spoke. 

‘Why did you send him back? We have no one but one left now,’ John said.

‘I sent them both to Genosha 8 years ago. Not only for support, but I want them to watch out each other, in case if one of them turn their sides. But now, this war is coming. They can’t overbear their duties, or it might add suspicions. One is promoted to the household already. Astral was still in the Eastern region, and there won’t be much for him to find.’

‘Then why will you take him as your attendant? I don’t really understand, there’s other you can pick up,’

‘I left him for 8 years. I don’t want him to feel used up after he finished his job. Besides, he won’t take this duty long. I want to settle him down after the hard work he has done for us.’

* * *

_ Charles _

Ororo scrambled away as Logan offered her the mug. Her name was the first thing Charles knew about the brainwashed wind spirit. He stopped Logan from killing her, since he noticed the glowing rings around her irises dissolved. Now, the frail spirit was an opposite character against the murderous guardswoman who was unafraid of the silver claws and intruders. It took time for them to gather in an abandoned room, where the walls had been almost peeled off, the floors were scarred, with the dusty area filling with rotten furniture. 

‘Hey, don’t be afraid,’ he soothed her. He took the mug from Logan and gave it to her himself. It was fortunate that the gifts from Drake had made excellent usage. The backpacks could be folded into a booklet size and tightened inside their coats. Charles’s belt was made of the best leather. The food and drinks were mostly kept safe.

‘Thank you...’ she stammered and gulped the hot water as if she had never drunk ever in her life. She wrapped herself into a linen Raven provided for her. And breathed weakly with her arms clutched.

‘What’s the year?’ She suddenly asked.

Charles didn’t reply for a moment, ‘Year 5072,’ he said. Ororo gasped and stared at the floor mildly, her mouth hung opened, then she just wept in silence.

‘Why...why did she do this do me...’

’Shh...’ Charles comforted her. ‘It’s alright...it’s alright now. Perhaps you can tell us what happened if you want. It may make you feel better, tell your hardships to somebody,’ he said. The wind spirit sobbed. She took a deep breath, then she suddenly spoke.

‘I used to live with my kind. We are the oldest wind spirits which set foot in here. We were once free and happy, as we lived with the human tribes. But hundred years later, the humans grow strong. They started to build things they called machines, and they kill us with them. We tried to escape, but they trapped us. I watched my friends died one by one, but I was kept alive. They caged me in a machine, and they torture me, so I can generate their machines with my powers. They build this city, along with many monstrous devices. I was trapped in here, and I couldn’t remember how long has it been now... I just know it must be distant from year 5072 already...’

‘But as they need more power, they built more machines. They couldn’t bear the powers they made, and their machines turned against them. At the same time, Queen Frost was expanding her territory. She saved me from the cage, and she promised me my freedom, in return of wiping out their dying civilisation. I was so drenched with rage and vengeance. I used my powers and I destroyed all humans. But as I sought her, she just waved her hand, and I felt the need to serve her forever... Until now, I’m never free...’ 

Ororo’s voice cracked the more she had told them. Logan looked at her with unbelievable and sorrowful eyes. Raven and Hank's skin crawled as they heard this story. After learning about Logan and this poor spirit, Charles had widened his horizons on how disturbing these noble sorcerers could be. He thought Shaw would be enough already, he didn’t realise how the magnificent, beautiful Queen of the ice would commit such acts too.

Ororo managed to cease her sobbing. ‘I want to help you,’ she whispered. ‘For saving my life...tell me what should I do...’

Charles replied to her after thinking for a moment. ‘We need to get to the mountains. But first we have to leave the city.’

Ororo widened her eyes, ‘But the mountains...You’e going to Frost! It is dangerous!’

‘Yes, we know how dangerous is it. And we are going to confront her. We only want you to lead us out from here. Or we may get lost. That’s what we only want you to do. And I give you my oath, that you will be free after this,’ he said with a resolute tone. Ororo gazed at him for a short period. She nodded her head a bit.

Logan had to support her with his arms all the way. Ororo held his shoulder as she limped across the streets with the group following from behind slowly, even though they all wanted to leave as soon as possible. The mist around faded gradually at every step she came upon. The buildings were still decaying, the machines stood lifelessly, they were still neat and strong. From now on, they would never awoke anymore.

They didn’t know how long was it, their feet were outside of the gates, they were stepping on the grass instead of bricks again. Ororo suddenly whimpered painfully and lost her hold on Logan. She would have slumped to the ground if Logan had not held her back. Charles crouched down next to her. Her skin was fading into greyish, Logan felt her getting colder in his arms.

‘My lifespan depends on her,’ she croaked out. ‘Now I’m free. I’ll join my brothers and sisters in the sky...’ she raised her thin arm and pulled down a silver collar. Charles never realised she had worn it. 

‘It is the last of my power...Use when need it...’ her voice getting lighter. Then her head titled to Logan’s direction.

‘Sorry for hurting you...’

Logan smiled wryly. ‘It’s fine. Everything is fine.’

Ororo’s closed her eyes, and smiled peacefully in the same time. Eventually, her body dissolved in a wisp of thin air, it lifted and lifted up to the sky, until there was nothing left. The last wind spirit of Mount Alvels was gone. 

Shortly after, Charles suddenly remembered something. He pulled the map from his coat. There were words and patterns appear from the upper position of the parchment. It was a sign of a river. Titled as The Lake of Sounds.

* * *

They travelled on the marsh, until they climbed up a slope. The sun was setting already. From their sight, they found the city proper was sunken into the ground, dusty and ancient. If you crossed the trees at either side, you could return to the path you used to go before.

‘So we could have go by another route,’ Logan muttered.

‘You’ll need more time, and you may get lost in here,’ Charles said. There were reasons why almost no one could discover the Frost Realm.

‘But at least we will be safe, from everything,’ Hank scolded. Charles turned around, watching him opening his bag and taking out the food and drink. 

‘So Charles, these are yours. And I’ll give one part of mine to you, Logan. Unless you want to leave with us. We can get through the forest, pass the pale river, get down the mountains. And we might probably see some human villages and towns, or anywhere else safer than here!’ He said as he put a pouch of biscuits and grains on the earth. Raven narrowed her eyes.

‘No Hank, you can’t just leave-‘

‘Yes, I can! And you’re going to leave with me, Raven. That’s out of the question!’ he shouted.

‘What are you doing-‘

‘I’m leaving, Charles. I’m fucking leaving! You’re getting us killed. Look what happened to Raven, she was almost sucked into that thing and ripped into shreds. You see how powerful was that wind spirit. It’s not that I hate her, but you see what Frost is capable of. This quest, it’s going to be hopeless. There’s only us, we can’t hold for long. We may can’t get through the next place this time! I’m done with it. And I’m taking Raven, my wife with me!’ Then he sighed, trying to calm his mind down.

‘Or, you can leave too. We can all leave together. It’s going to be folly, Charles. There’s still time to-‘ Hank was shoved to the ground by a pair of large hands before he could even finish.

‘Listen, Listen well, you motherfucker, you’re full of birdshits! This kid has been so good to us, to you. As I recalled, you promised to join him at first place! You know how fucking dangerous it’s going to be. We’ve come this far, and now you want to run with your ass! You fucking asshole!’ Logan snarled above him.

‘Or maybe you can leave, but I’ll not take any single food from you. I’ll stay with him. But remember, this scrawny little kid who is definitely not a jerk and healthier than you, is going through all these shits, just to kill anyone you hate and to save your asses, and doing anything he need to do which I don’t really know what the hell is it. So remember that you’re a piece of worthless little shit!’ Logan growled. He let his hands go and dropped Hank. Charles looked at the werewolf unbelievably. Logan just simply passed through him and entered the forest. 

‘You need some rest?’ He asked. Raven supported Hank, Charles gazed at the pair for a moment. Some part of him wanted to tell anyone of them that they could leave if they wanted.

When they reached into the timberland, they set in an open area. Logan strolled and decided to 'hunt' for a fish, if he could find one. Charles stayed and studied the map after putting down his wand and other things. It had been a while since he felt less heavier in this journey. Hank sat opposite to him, they spoke nothing.

Logan managed to find a clear stream. As the last light of the sun reflected the water, the first thing he noticed was that he hair and beard were extremely long that they had dropped by his shoulders.

Charles sighed and put back the scroll. He laid on the grass and titled his head. His dagger was lost.

'My dagger, where my dagger?' Just then, the bushes shifted under the approach of Logan. Everyone had their mouths hung open.

'What?' Logan asked non-chalantly. There was a fish in his hand. His hair was cut in shapes, his beard was shaved into a rug one that you could now see his chin. The other hand was holding a knife dripping with water.

'Could you just use your claws?' Charles asked, he just knew it, based on his personality.

'No,' Logan replied, as though he knew what Charles was implying.

Charles then did something that he felt he wanted to do long ago. ‘Here,’ he opened his bag and handed him over a pair of shoes. 

‘They keep your legs warm...I should have given them to you earlier,’ he said. Logan narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the neat boots. As everyone was watching him, he wore it up. The he realised that his legs had been always cold.

Charles wished he could give him a better coat. Anyway, he looked better now.

That night, Charles dreamt again.

_He was standing on a layer of thin ice. There was no snow nor trace of movements. It was in complete silence._

_Standing before him away from a few meters, was a woman dressed in white. Charles took his steps with caution, when he reached to a closer distance, he stopped._

_’Who are you?’ He asked, then he heard a familiar chuckle._

_‘It’s such a shame that you have forgotten so easily,’ the voice taunted. She turned around, and Charles tensed up._

_’You’re looking for me, don’t you? Or should I say you are taking something from me?’_

_‘Are you going to stop us?’_

_’No,’ she grinned coldly, ‘I intend to help you.’_

_Charles huffed, ‘I’ve heard that before. Or I should say I heard that from my friends. Look what happened to them.’_

_’Really Charles, you really care about them? For all this time, you came here for nothing, but for your goal. You’ll do anything to achieve it. You will need as much advantage as you can take,’ she said with a smooth voice.  
_

_‘I’m impressed,’ she shrugged. ‘That a mortal like you could hold this for so long. But things are going to be much arduous the further you come.’_

_‘Now, there’s something I need you to keep it in your head,’ Frost said._

_’Remember, stay in the boat.’_

* * *

To their surprise and relief, the forest was not a labyrinth. They passed it within few hours. Soon, the group climbed up and down many slopes and ridges. Crossing the hills and following the rivers and streams. They kept on and on, with nothing and no one was obstructing their road. Charles felt both relieved and agitated about the fact.

In the end, they reached to the foot of the mountain. It was so flat yet steep that no one could climb on without safety equipment. It went up to the clouds as though there were no ends. At the bottom, there was a huge cave.

‘Should we go in,’ Raven asked.

‘I have a bad feeling about this,’ Hank muttered.

‘But that’s the only way. Or unless you want to fly up to see the mountain,’ Logan said.

‘Logan’s right. It’s impossible to climb the mountain. It’s going to waste our time and put us in danger. We can only get inside,’ Charles said. With much reluctance, the group headed into the cave.

Again, there was nothing inside but darkness. Though it was clear enough to show them a single path. The further they entered the narrower the route became, but they still managed to get passed. As they walked, they began to hear the flowing sound of the water, as well as scenting the moisture ahead. As they passed the exit, they were stepping on the damp soil, with endless water running before them.

There was a dock with a punt lying peacefully. There were no ropes tying it to the stick, with no oars too. The little boat was large enough to be populated with 10-12 men. Ahead them, there was a layer of fog too. But this time it was not liked the magical one in the city.

Charles was the first one who slowly stepped into the punt. Then he sat down, with nothing happened. The others hesitated, but they went aboard one by one. Suddenly, the punt moved itself, as if it knew the passengers had arrived.

He didn’t lighten up his wand this time, because no one knew what was inside the Lake of Sounds. What could that be? A river demon? Some tentacle monster? Or wailing spirits liked Banshees?

The punt moved forward. On the way, they saw nothing more but the reefs that overhung the water. The punt was steady enough even when Logan’s weight had added pressure. It didn’t yaw or pitch, just continuing to move. The group soon felt bored and fall asleep.

Charles leaned his head back, and shunned his eyes, he didn’t know what time was it. He continued to sleep. Not noticing something was moving underneath the boat, ripples started forming on the surface as if there were fish swimming. 

Raven was startled as the boat pitched a bit, she groaned and sat up, then she found out that the water was moving, and something was taking shape.

‘Hank, wake up!’ She nudged her sleeping mate, Hank groaned. His sight was blurred from sleeping, so was his hearing. He could only notice that Raven’s mouth was moving.

‘Hank!’ She hit his face.

‘What?’ 

’There’s something in the water. We must wake them up. Hank, are you listening me-‘

’Hmmm... what a lovely sound,’ Hank suddenly smiled lazily and dropped down. Raven heard some murmuring, singing voices. Sounded so sickly sweet, alluring, hypnotising. It drove inside her, she struggled to clutch her head, and shut her eyes. She needed to fight with the heavy pain and faintness in her head and the creatures that were going to drown her friends.

Logan was sleeping heavily, until he heard a voice.

_’Logan...Logan,’ it called out._

He snapped his eyes up and let the claws out as he turned around, seeing a beautiful woman was smiling at him. Half of her body rose up, with her damp long hair dropped by her shoulders and chest. Her face was unusually familiar.

_’What are you doing here?’ She murmured, touching her palm on his cheek._

_Logan couldn’t speak anything for a moment, ‘I don’t know,’ he found himself said._

_’Come with me, Logan. I miss you,’ she said, her hands took his face gently, his head entered the water gradually. His claws retreating into his knuckles._

_’I miss you so much, Logan,’ she said again, before taking him into a kiss._

At the same time, Hank sprang up abruptly with his limbs liked moved by a puppeteer. He laughed out loud, and he almost dropped from the punt if Raven didn’t pull him back.

’Lemme go!’ He swayed his hands and trashed his legs, speaking out slurry nonsense. His head shook from side to side, as if a drug addict was failing from detoxification of drugs. His kept squirming in Raven’s arms, and he slapped her face hard for multiple times.

_‘Charles,’ Erik’s voice murmured in his dreams._

_He must be dreaming, again. Erik was calling him, taking his hand, he could feel the warmth tingling from his spine._

_’Charles. I’m here, Charles. Let me feel you...’ Erik whispered seductively. Charles heard him said the same words before. They were in that secret meeting place, as he placed gentle kisses on Erik who was lying below him, as they unrevealed their longings to each other. Erik’s hands wrapped around his neck, and pulled him to his chest and Charles could feel his steady breathing and his beating warm heart. There was only one thing different, Erik didn’t say it seductively that time, he said it with longing and_ _with joyful tears instead._

_He felt himself coming closer to him, Erik moaned sweetly as Charles kissed him. Charles felt his arousal was building as Erik pulled him closer and kissed his neck, mouthing and latching it as his hands reaching to his waist. And he definitely didn’t realise that ‘Erik’ was unfastening the wand from him._

’Wake up, every of you, wake up!’ Raven’s plead went ignored, as the watery creature continued to sing.

_‘Come back to me, Logan...’ The woman said, Logan opened his eyes in the water. She was smiling at him. Then Logan screamed, as her blue eyes enlarged into a glowing green one, fangs extending from her hissing mouth, with the snake forked tongue could be seem. With a strong wrench from clutches, Logan pulled himself back on the boat.  
_

The sirens eventually demonstrated their true forms, they screeched and leaned back into the water. When Charles opened his eyes, the monstrous woman was kissing him and sneaking into his belt, he kept screaming and attempting to push away, Logan had to come forward and stabbed her. When the silver blades touched her abdomen, her natural face morphed into a hideous one, she started gargling with liquid coming out from her mouth, her eyes and her whole body, until she melted into nothing. Hank stopped struggling and woke from the sound.

’Sirens!’ Charles warned as he pulled out his wand, forming a band around his wrist with it. The sirens jumped out. Some of them had feathers, yet some of them had scaly fish tails. Logan sliced one into half as she leaped across the punt, it turned into water quickly. They grabbed the punt’s side, trying to turn it over, Raven and Hank fought them off with their bird fangs, as Logan stabbed them at by the side with Charles (who was using his dagger). Their numbers were decreasing, because they retreated from behind. Only to dragged Charles by the ankle with their sling ropes. Charles’s head bumped the stern, he was hauled by rapid speed, and found himself in the water within seconds. He lost hold of his dagger in the punt too. as his distance with the siren was nearer, he quickly sent out a blast to her face, and she lost hold of her sling rope. Charles managed to take it off before he was swimming up to the surface. 

‘We must look for land!’ Hank yelled before a siren almost jabbed her claws, he was startled and dropped into the water then turned himself into an owl. His extended his wings and flew to the air. But no matter how high did he get, the sirens leaped in a much impressive height and they tugged him down. There was only Raven and Logan left by the ship. The sirens finally turned it over with success. Raven and Logan trashed and slashed at them without aims.   
  
‘Hmph!’ Charles held his breath and released an enchantment, a glowing light shot towards them, they encircled Raven and Logan from their assaults. Charles titled his wand, the light pushed against the punt, until it had enough strength to turn it over again. It beamed into Hank too, but it also dragged other sirens which were grabbing him, Charles lifted them all to the boat, letting Logan finished the job.

‘Charles!’ Raven shouted.

’Stay in the boat! No matter what, don’t loose your hold!’ He warned. The group almost had to cover up their ears from the cacophony behind them. A bunch, hundreds of sirens were heading towards them. 

Charles held the wand while he was still in the water. 

‘Hold on, everyone,’ he said, before chanting the spell. He changed for 5-6 times, until he felt something was bigger than a ripple was arriving. The sirens froze from that rumbling sound.

The water was heading straight, which speeded up the punt. From far away, a tremendous, great wave that was running with the shape of dozens of stallions charged towards the sirens, they wailed and screamed as they attempted to swim deeper. But it was too abrupt that it must had stampeded most of them, the waves crashed into the lake. Even the ones who were not at the surface must be ploughed. Charles had no time to swim, then the waves engulfed him, as it pushed the punt to a very far, far distance. Charles could barely hear Hank and Raven screaming for him. 

He couldn’t breath, his body swayed and hurled by the water, he even hit some reefs too. When the spell gone off, the wave went slow and eventually dissolved. Charles was washed up to a overhung reef. He groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. His was battered and bruised and bloodied.

‘Charles. What happened?’ Someone asked in worry. Charles looked up and smiled.

’Erik?’ His voice was filled with hope.

’Charles,’ ‘Erik’ said. The form was so much liked him, it could even impersonate his smile, his appearance, his movements. 

‘Charles, come with me. We can be together now,’ ‘he’ smiled.

Charles crawled closer. He really missed Erik. Everyday, at every single minute, every second, he missed him.

‘Yes, we can be together,’ Charles whispered. He jabbed the knife into his chest. 

That thing made an extremely painful look with Erik’s face. It didn’t only gargle with water this time. Charles watched the siren yelled in a screeching, horrid voice. The whole body melted into her true form, then into water that splattered to the rock helplessly. Charles then saw her sisters were crawling up to the reef too. They were surrounding him, showing their fangs and snarling and hissing with rage.

Charles clutched his wand with both hands. He was instantly encircled by a shield. It wouldn’t last long, but there was enough time. The siren bounced on the shield as they tried to break it, their fists hit it for some time, until cracks liked glass started to take shape.

Charles put the tip onto the ground and draw out different patterns. There was a glowing blue circle with a rhombus inside, then a square and a star, and few more curved lines and word liked patterns. As he finished, he put up his wand, so the energy would be transferred, he chanted out a spell. When the sirens broke the shield and reached out their hands, Charles and the wand had already disappeared with a loud ‘boom!’ that destroyed them all. He reappeared on the punt.

’Bub!’ Logan cried as he supported him. The sounds of wailing sprits were fading as they got further. 

‘Stay in the boat...’ Charles muttered unconsciously.

Not very long later, the punt reached to the shore. The group left one by one, Logan carried Charles from the back. When their feet were away from the boat. It ran along with the river suddenly, it gradually disappeared into the mist, returning to the dock, the place where it lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by the mermaid scene in POTC 4: On stranger tides  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed here


	17. I’ve come this far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Long chapter **  
> **  
> **  
>  **Warning: **Character death(A good character)****

_Erik_

The market of Genosha was pervaded with the fragrance of flowers and food. The streets were crowded with people’s footsteps and chattery and laughers. Erik posed himself as a rich person who was roaming on the streets for fun. (People barely remember his appearance). He wore a white pearl ring that Shaw gifted it to him during the winter banquet. He was going to wear it for most of the time.

‘How much for the wrap?’ He asked the seller who was running a store.

‘20 pieces of coins for half, 30 for the whole wrap,’ he said.

‘Two wraps cut in half. It’s too much for my friend,’ he said. Marie looked perplexed as he ate those street food, and Erik was quite annoyed by this. He and Marie took their burritos, and tasted the lovely roasted meats and onions and gravy inside. He remembered he went to the same store with Charles long ago too. The flavour was as delicious as ever, but the sweetness that lived once could never be founded again. Erik and Marie ate and walked on the streets, admiring the flowers and the items sold along the road. Erik looked over the flowers. They were extremely gorgeous in their own way, blooming in such life as spring came to the land. As he admired these young beauties, he heard someone talking next to him.

‘Will you just hurry, you human moron?’ A middle-aged woman/witch scolded as the girl handed her over the flowers after taking time to find the ones she was requesting. The woman huffed in annoyance.   
  
‘These humans are stupid,’ she scorned.

‘Oh, what choice do we have. They can work in here ever since the king’s consort speak for them,’ another woman muttered in spite.

‘Such an unbearable shame. How could our king allow these lesser beings invade our land. Letting them work in our places, being treated liked us, even offering them a place in the court!’ 

‘Don’t blame the king. It must be the consort that whisper nonsense to him day by day. How could the king marry such hideous creature? Can you imagine? Half human, half elf. He is reek of mutt, not even a pure blood of any kind! It must be him, bewitching our king with his face and words. I heard that the king will not bed anyone ever since he married the mutt! How could he? Sleeping with a half breed instead of any beautiful sorcerers in the world!’

‘Yes. I even heard that the consort has bedded a human few months ago! How could the king bear to live with such... such disgrace?’ Erik continued to admire the plants, just stopping Marie to join the meaningless quarrel by holding her hand.

‘I suggest both of you to shut your mouth if you want to live,’ a younger sorcerer, probably a scholar suddenly spoke up. ‘Why would you bother to meddle with the king’s private affairs? Does his majesty need your permission before he sleeps with anyone? Are you responsible for who is he sleeping with? As for the matter, it’s just a rumour from court, and no matter what happened, his highness shall always be the king’s consort!’

‘And don’t you ever forget his highness’s graces. He has been doing good to us. It is he who proposed to reduce the taxes and to send more common sorcerers to the court. If he doesn’t send in the humans, we’ll barely learn anything about science and logics. The kingdom is going to be filled with people like you who are ruining his majesty’s conquests!’ He shouted.

‘How dare you! You should be helping your kind instead of speaking for the humans!’

‘I’m simply pointing out the facts and stopping you from disgracing our majesty and highness with your evil tongue!’

‘Will you all just shut up? Stop arguing in my shop!’ The owner yelled. People were trying to distant from them already. Erik continued to stare at them. He walked away without response. He had been living with this for all the time.

* * *

It was time for Frost to return to her domain as the ice melt in Genosha. Shaw escorted her to the vast grassland, where a gate between Genosha and the Frost Realm lied. 

‘My brilliant human subject requires more samples of some metals in your realm, for the needs of his researches,’ Shaw said. 

‘I’ll deliver it once I have it,’ Frost replied. 

‘I wish you well, Sebastian. I hope everything goes along as your will,’ Frost sighed. 

‘I wish you well too, Emma. So is your people, and your kingdom,’ Shaw said. Once the smooth, glowing light combined themselves between the ancient pillars. Queen Frost, her troops and her servants passed through the gate before it was closed.

* * *

4 days passed since Erik’s secret visit to the city. A months has passed from winter, and the spring was as chilly as before. No one would feel the insignificant warmness that was preparing to spread all over the kingdom. In spring, in any time, when there’s life, there’s death. The trees and all living beings may thrived from the cold again, but a war which would caused great casualties was going to start in the season of life too. But he and Shaw had known all long, that it would come to the point when war between sorcerers and spirits broke out, no one could prevent this.

He arrived the hall in the afternoon, with a few vassals awaited him. Erik sat next to Shaw as usual.

‘My Lords and ladies. Today I have to declare a grave news. Lord Cain is has committed suicide in his prison,’ he bellowed. The vassals raved in awe.

‘But the trail has not even started yet,’ one of them said.

‘Indeed, my lady. Such a tragic occurrence. Lord Cain has been a loyal subject. How could he commit such great crimes upon his own father? Now he has taken his life to avoid accusations. I have plans, in which a proper burial shall be held in his castle. We all wish he would be forgiven in the underworld,’ Shaw said in a not very grieving tone.

‘But today, I’m not only here to speak about this. Today, I’m here to declare there's a traitor lies in this kingdom. And now he’s amongst us. I have trusted him for so long, and yet he betrayed me cruelly,’ Shaw titled his head to Azazel. With a slight nod, the red warlock vanished for an instance. He reappeared before Lord Remus’s seat and thrusted his knife into his abdomen- painful enough not to kill him, yet. Everyone gasped and exclaimed as Lord Remus howled in agony, Erik watched in horror as Azazel grabbed a fistful of his hair and hauled him to the ground, forcing him to kneel with his head pressing the floor. He could barely reach his hand to cover his wounds. Shaw only smiled knowingly, and put his hand on Erik’s, pressing the flesh with his fingers.

‘Sire...’ Remus whimpered.

‘It must be onerous to climb your way up to the court for the past centuries. You’ve made such impressive effort amongst any spies who hid under my lashes,’ the vassals muttered to one another. 

‘Your majesty. I am no spy...I’m only loyal you...I am wrongly accused...’ Shaw didn’t reply, a servant appeared with a tray of crisp petals lining up. Remus turned his head on the plate.

‘You were sent by Vanaheimr. Not only to gain information for the deceased kingdom. But to poison my consort until his death,’ Shaw said with his eyes rigid from rage. Erik inhaled a deep breath slowly and clenched his hand on the throne.

‘No, I didn’t. I will never do such things...’ Remus choked in his tears, his blood had already pooled onto the smooth ground.

‘If you didn’t, eat the flowers,’ Shaw bellowed. Without hesitation, Remus quickly supported himself with his knees, and grabbed the flowers from the tray. He picked them one by one, and chewed as he choked, munching the bitter petals in his bloody teeth. The humiliation went on until he was shoved onto the floor again.

‘Of course you would eat them. Because you know golden poppies aren’t poisonous. At least not in the way how you used it. No one would feel a thing at first. But the longer time they consume it, the weaker their bodies become. They can’t stand the cold, and they will feel tired from time to time, even getting dazed. Their skin turns pale, their lung decompose. In the end, they died by choking their own blood.’

‘For the past centuries, you delivered the tea and the herbals to the consort. You boiled them with these flowers. You even put them into his meal. His body became frailer as time passed. If he was any sorcerer or mortal, he would have died shortly. But his blood kept his strength. And you have to abandon your plans as his lifespan proved indestructible eventually.’

Erik kept his face calmed, as he locked eyes with his physician. Until Shaw spoke up. 

‘Remus Le Beau. You have committed the most malevolent crimes in this realm. Including treason and attempt murder of the royal consort. How should you want him to be punished, Erik?’ Erik’s hands shivered without notice, the guards were starting to haul the physician up.

‘80 lashes. 80 lashes for his crimes against me. Heal his wound before he is whipped,’ Erik declared before they could drag away. It was the only choice that could save his life, for now.

‘Good. Take him to the dungeons, and wait for my orders. He shall be executed two days later.’

* * *

Erik pushed himself away as Shaw tried to unfastened his cape.

‘Get away from me!’ He shouted. Shaw only smiled. 

‘So I have disappointed you again.’ Erik didn’t reply and went for the cupboard and lowered his head.

‘You know it, you know this for so long. Why exposing him until now?’ He growled.

‘I couldn’t alert Vanaheimir. A spy has his own use in the place he doesn’t belong. Besides, he is a talent which I intend to use until it isn’t necessary.’

‘Make it quick. Whatever you do, just make it quick,’ Erik said.

Shaw chuckled. ‘One insulted you, one poisoned you. One tried to steal you away. Know when is the time to show mercy, my dear,’ he said before leaving their chambers. Erik waited for some time, until he dropped into the mattress, and let his tears flowed.

* * *

Remus was declared to be hung in the public. Erik visited him two hours before his execution. 

He dismissed the guard. The physician slept, with his naked back full of scars with blood. Marie tried not to cry as she put the plate onto the ground. There was some food which would warm his stomach. She managed to help Remus to sit up, his stomach was barely stitched, they fed him the warm water and broth. 

‘Thank you... your highness,’ he croaked, and out his hands on the floor. Erik crouched quickly to prevent him from kneeling. 

‘Just eat. Don’t do anything,’ he whispered.

‘I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, your grace. I committed the greatest sin against you,’ he began to sobbed in his words.

‘You’re the one who poison me,’ Remus nodded.

‘I was sent to Genosha, because they thought you are the key of Shaw’s power source They deemed you as a threat that could still be get rid of. They wanted to kill you slowly without being noticed...’

‘Shaw said you poisoned me for the past hundred years. I know it’s not true.’

‘No. Ever since I became your physician, I kept making those prescriptions. I kept using those poisonous flowers for the first 50 years. And I stopped.’

‘Why?’ Erik asked.

Remus sobs turned into a silent cry. ‘Being a spy is to sacrifice my own conscience for my kingdom... I thought I could, but I can’t... I’ve, I’ve never being treated with such kindness. No one but you...You admire me like nobody, and you trust me so much...I’m sorry, your highness. I should’ve never done this,’ he cried and clutched Erik’s shoulders. Tears started welling in Marie’s eyes too.

‘Do you wish anything before you go?’ Erik refused to use the word ‘die’.

‘I want nothing...but your forgiveness...which I don’t deserve it-‘

’Granted,’ Erik said. 

Remus turned his gaze to Marie, ‘I wish you safe...’

They watched him ate his last meal silently. When he finished, Erik took a vial of potion from his pocket and dipped it into the water. Remus knew what was it and gulped it.

‘For all those wasted years. I can never be honest,’ his voice getting lighter and lighter. ‘I’ve come so far, and here I am. I can never repay my favour. Not to Marie, Charles, your grace,’ he murmured slowly. Marie out her shuddering palm on his chest.

‘I’m tired...’ his whispered, along with his last breath and his eyelids closed. His heart stopped beating. His body glowed in a pale, bright light. Until he dissolved into dust, just liked the way of any sorcerers passed away.

Marie wailed on the ground as Erik looked at the dust. Remus was declared dead before his execution.

That night, they slept in the same chamber. Erik lied at one side with his eyes opened with his face blank. His heart was more empty, as he lost his confidant, another friend in this lonely palace. Shaw glanced over him from behind, before he turned and slept.

* * *

There were parties held at springtime, Erik danced with a few guests and drank and feasted. Shaw was off to some minor business outside the castle. As he chatted with a few maids, who secretly dazzled by his charms and appearance. He saw a familiar shadow crossed the crowd. He dismissed himself and followed her. 

She led him down the stairs, until they reached to a desolate hall.

‘You want to talk to me, Moira. Speak freely, no one can hear us now,’ Erik said. 

Moira bowed before she spoke.

‘Drake sent me here,’ she said.

‘Drake? As I recalled, all spirits in Genosha are removed to Graymalkin already,’ Erik said.

‘I am no spirit, you highness. Not in the way you thought.’

‘My great grand mother is a dryad. I moved to the Eastern village with my father when I was 6. Since then, I had never returned to Graymalkin,’ she said. Erik then realised that the village was one of the cross point between Genosha and Graymalkin, where humans and nature spirits had already inhabited the regime for quite a period. There was one more thing too- the treaty didn’t encompass residents without engaging with nature spirits within 3 lines.

‘Before the treaty, I used to live with the fairies. My family has been close friends with them. Drake took me in, and taught me about their culture. I have built a strong bond with Graymalkin, and I have chose my side since.’

‘I was appointed as one of the maids in the Eastern tower, then Lord Remus took me as his personal attendant. Lord Cain humiliated him by taking all his servants in his possession after taking ownership of the Eastern Tower. As he was a busy man, he needed someone to do his dirty works. I was the one who dropped the venom on the candles, I didn’t know it was crocidolite until he poisoned me with it. Lord Remus then took me back again. I was the only one who knew his identity, just liked him. Perhaps because we are spies. He decided to assist me by promoting me to this household few months ago. For many years, I have been gaining information for Graymalkin. And I must leave by tomorrow.’ Moira said. Of course Remus would help her, when two spies had the similar goal to finish one job- to destroy Genosha for their countries. The only difference was that one failed and one was still in process.

‘Tomorrow... Genosha and Graymalkin will sign another treaty in the Eastern border,’ Erik said.

‘An ambush... Graymalkin is going to take back the Eastern forest.’

Moira nodded, ‘And the war between Genosha and Graymalkin will be reawaken. Graymalkin will not await for her doom anymore. We will fight and take back what belongs to us,’ Moira said.

Erik sighed. Now he was pushed to a corner of the wall by both parties. As the royal consort of Genosha, he must stood for the kingdom. But as a sorcerer with his word of honour, and his belief for the good of both sides, he couldn’t stand to see Graymalkin to be wiped out under the forces of Genosha. 

‘When you reach to the plaza. You need someone to open the gate. So you can either send in your forces or to retreat if you fail,’ Erik assumed.

‘The keys from all towers in the are sealed within the castle. No one could enter without the king’s commands, or mine.’

‘We know your highness is now torn into a dilemma. The chieftain wants me to transfer his words. He only need the gate remains opened by tomorrow. Graymalkin shall fulfill her task without any supports then,’ she said. Erik closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He made a promise once, he would help Graymalkin as much as he could. It was a very arduous promise to be made. Just liked many others. He promised to keep the people he care safe with all his effort, and the one he cared most died in the flames right before his eyes. He didn’t want anyone to die anymore because he couldn’t keep his vows.

‘Tell your chieftain, that Graymalkin’s success shall depends on herself. What will happen next shall follow its course,’ he replied.

* * *

_Charles_

Only Raven’s package were stuffed with food. Charles’ and Hanks’ backpack were already washed away. Logan managed to hold them up for four days as he hunted a few scrawny seagulls and smaller birds. The rest of their journey was desolate. They walked on the lands between deserts and sands. There were barely living things could be seen. Maybe a few lizards and bugs that only Raven and Hank could fill their bellies. When they got to an icy field, only a pouch of dried biscuits left for their journey. 

Before they continued, Charles had already inspected the map. It showed the words ‘The Fields of Ghosts’. It must be here, he believed as they stepped onto the thin ice. There was nothing here, no even snow or winds, or plants, or fish under the water. Strangely, the ice was thin, but not in a way that you could crush it with your legs. They tried a test, Logan once broke it with his claws, they put an item next to the hole to mark the location. They returned after a few minutes. The surface was glided as if nothing happened. The group was forced to stay in the withering grass fields which sticked next to the ice. They found a rocky cave and slept. It was as if time never passed, when the sky was brown and gloomy for all the time.

Hank and Raven huddled together by the fire. Charles slept with his stomach grumbling. His state was terrible even when he transferred the energy from the wand. Before reaching to the destination, he already needed Logan to turn himself a wolf to carry his wobbly figure. The only use was to heal his wounds and to sustain his consciousness. He was thinner than before. He kept coughing and coughing. His legs began to ache. His hands were growing frostbites, the redness in his cheeks were dissolving. He lied in his coat liked a sick man. He felt so cold even when he was near to the fire. Logan decided to watch over the weak flames from day to night (if it has). Raven gave all the food left to him. Hank took of his coat and draped it on him. When Charles opened his eyes, he found Logan was lying behind him, their face met as he turned over. The last time he saw him was that he was curling four of his claws and his fur, sleeping next to Charles to give him the warmth.

‘Kayla, her name is Kayla,’ Logan suddenly muttered. 

‘I remember, I’m remembering...’

‘I lived in a forest with my mate. I lived with my mate and my pack...’

‘I remember someone killed them all. I was taken to a room, and they injected me with a syringe... yes, I remember the thing is called a syringe. When I woke, I find my claws have metal. And they wanted me to kill someone...’

Charles listened to him, and he felt a his sense of regret welled inside him. ‘I’m so sorry. I...I keep hiding from you. You’re not a bad person, I’m sorry that I lied to you...I can’t take the metal out from you-‘

‘I know,’ Logan ceased him.

‘What?’

‘I know it all along. I cleared my mind since we passed the city. I know you can’t give back my memory too.’

‘And I know you’re not sent by anybody, so are your friends. Only you came here with them without anyone.’

‘Who is Erik?’ He suddenly asked. Charles didn’t expect the question.   
  
‘He’s...he’s someone I have to save,’ Charles said.

‘From who? Tell me.’

‘...From his mate. He is not happy and suffering. We fell in love, I want to get him out from the place, and get him out from his mate,’ Charles said.

‘So you’re saving someone’s mate from that person,’ Logan concluded.

Charles smirked weakly, ‘Yes, I am. Just like taking someone’s wife from her husband,’ he joked as he listened Logan’s tone.

‘Does his mate treat him well?’ He asked.

Charles thought for a moment, ‘No, he doesn’t treat him well,’ he shook his head.

‘Does he love him? Or do they love each other?’

‘...He cares for Erik, he will never let him go...but he doesn’t love him... As for Erik... I don’t know,’ he said.

’Oh.’

‘Why do you help me? When you know everything? When you know I lie to you?’

‘Maybe because I think there’s still a chance. I feel I want to help you too.’

Not a sound could be heard in the region. Their eyes shunned and they clutched themselves tighter. Charles looked around, and he couldn’t stand to see his friends liked that any longer. Or they would die in somewhere no one would ever know. But he couldn’t figure the way out. The ice field was liked limitless. It was impossible to get pass.

Charles could hear someone’s footsteps. Hank crouched next to him.

‘Hey, all you alright?’ He asked gently.

’I am.’

‘I’m sorry, Charles. I shouldn’t just try to leave you, after everything we’ve been through. You sacrifice so much for this.’

‘Oh, Hank. I literally forgot it before you tell me.’

’I’m such a fool, Charles, I always thought I could rely on myself. I remembered I flew by a river when I was young. I looked into my reflection, and I thought it was another bird in the water. I pecked the water a few times. Then I finally lost my patience and drive into it. I almost got drowned.’

Hank’s story suddenly alerted Charles. Without listening, he supported himself with his hands and knees and rose up.

‘Charles, Charles, what are you doing?’

‘Tell everything to wake up, now,’ his voice cracked. His feet scrubbed the ground as he struggled to walk. Logan quickly got up and held him.

‘Logan, Logan. I need you take me there,’ he pointed to the ice.

‘What?’

‘Just do it!’ Logan supported him, and they all headed out to the icy field. Charles told him to drop him onto the ground. He kneeled on his cold legs, and put the tip of the wand onto the ground. Then murmured a spell which he tried hard to remember. After that, the ice before them broke, and scattered on the water. It was a powerful spell which even the ice ahead and further away broke too. The freezing water bulged out. Charles quickly pulled his map and place it on the surface. When it was soaked, there were words appearing from the back of the map. It was the language of elves. He called Hank to read it. The translation was somewhat about ‘I am not a beacon, I am not a star, I am a void that leads you to her throne’. They watched, as the map sunk deeper.

’Everyone, hold our hands together,’ Charles said. They had to kneel down to take Charles’s wrist. Before they could response, Charles pulled everyone in a force of surprise, and they all sunk into the water. 

They went deeper and deeper. The temperature was insanely lower down there. Charles’s skin was dragging themselves. His bones were crawling underneath. His nose was tightening. Then they were all hauled up. Their damp bodies touching the snow. When they turned around, they realised that they were at a shore. There was a vast river behind them. Snow was falling from the cobalt blue sky. Charles couldn’t hold for long. He crawled to the ground and slumped. 

‘Charles!!!’ Raven yelled as she held his unconscious body. 

‘Shh! Listen!’ Logan ceased her wailing as he heard something. The ground was vibrating, something loud was thumping the ground. It was coming closer. Logan extended his claws as he readied for a fight. A tremendous creature, with huge fangs, rocky horns on his head , skin liked ice ridges approached, with its monstrous big eyes glowing with hunger.

‘Frost dragons!’ Hank screamed. The dragon lifted his front claws. It growled and sent out a mighty roar that displayed its sharp teeth. It’s wings were spreading. Finally, it let down its claws, just to lift one up, as if it was going to hit the small group.

Then suddenly, Logan had to cover his ears as they heard another horrible sound from a horn. The dragon retreated from a distance and looked at the source. Logan looked around the mountains, there was a group of people walking down. So there was a stair by the hills. They walked down without looking the dragon.

‘Calm down! You beast! These are not your meal!’ A man’s voice said in mocking humour and annoyance. He strode to the shore. In such frigid, raw environment. The man seemed to be comfortable with the slim customs he wore. He had a prideful face. His golden trimmed hair matched his pale skin, as his piercing eyes looked over the team. The armed guards lined behind.

‘My sister has been waiting for you.’

’And you are definitely late from your appointment,’ he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To readers: You will see that there is a chapter lost, because I have combined Chapter 4 and 5 together. I’m sorry for the deleted comments. It won’t happen again.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed here.


	18. Bloom and withered, Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy note: I have been making changes on the chapters, like changing words, correcting grammars and sentence, so you may find things are slightly different than before. But it won’t affect the overall plot still. There are some significant changes on scene too. You may need to re-look chapter 16.  
> Long story  
>  **Warning: Many deaths and description of violence and very poor Erik. ******

**City of the East**

****Drake was assigned to the parlour in time. A series of documents were going to be confirmed under his signature.

‘I suppose everything shall proceed as long as our contract works,’ the ambassador of Genosha said. Drake nodded.

‘Indeed, just like before,’ Drake said. 

The city was crowded at night. Underneath the ground, the forces were coming under the secret tunnels and passageways. They crept in quiet footsteps as their troops collaborated with the humans on the surface. The Eastern region was full of supporters of Graymalkin. No human or spirit in the region would abandon their rightful land.

When the first troops exited the ditches, they sneaked to the military quarters, getting rid of any guards and watchmen.. Drake continued to sign the parchments layer by layer, but every time, he would took a closer look to the terms and conditions before putting the ink. The process was slow, and it irritated the ambassadors much. 

‘Well, our scribe has already inspected these papers thoroughly. You need not to be perplexed about this,’ he attempted to hide his annoyance. Outside the building, the satyrs were edging on the rooftops with their nimble hooves. Their nearly made no noises that the guards down the streets could not even notice them. Unbeknown to the heavy-guarded parlour room, they were getting close to their destination.

Drake rubbed his temple, ‘Well, of course he did. He played a very dutiful job. Examining every single provisions to ensure my people are oppressed by the king’s tyranny in every way.’

‘I heard spirits have been a kind of...less eminent race. In case of manners and cultivation. So it must be true. You see, you people need to be reminded of your place from time to time,’ the ambassador rebuked Drake’s sardonicism. 

‘No, we always know our place,’ Drake said. ‘We have one for ourselves, not the one you put us into.’ 

The windows were broken into shards, the doors were broken open. The guards hit the ground on the background, as the intruders wearing Genoshan military uniforms approached the doorway. The ambassador attempted to stumble away before they seized him. Drake rose from his chair slowly and walked towards him.

‘Madness! This is madness! We will raze you, the king will destroy you! We will set your woods in fire!’ He sputtered.

‘We’ve been taking them all. But this time, you’ll burn with us,’ Drake sneered and backhanded him with his frozen palm. The ambassador dropped onto the ground and tied in his chair. Drake snatched the documents away, then threw them all into the fireplace. The group cheered.

‘The war isn’t over. Be readied,’ Drake ordered. Down the building, all guards were either killed or taken captive, leaving the humans and the troops of Graymalkin changing back their own uniforms. 

Drake and his troops were making their way to the Eastern fortress, they passed through different streets and buildings, as they collided with other branches of their army. They were reaching to the Eastern Fortress- the centre of the whole region. Once they took it down, the Eastern region would be theirs.

Meanwhile, another branch of dryads crept into the military quarters. They cut off all the wires the humans built in the city. The capital was going to lose all connections outside the plaza. The wind spirits floated onto the air, forming a huge mist to the plaza before Drake’s men could get into there. As they cut off all wires, the soldiers started to be alarmed. They quickly made reports and try to figure out what was happening. Genoshan armies were famed for their efficiency and battle skills. The archers lined by the walls as the mist approached, they couldn’t aim anything without a good sight, that was what Drake wanted. In the plaza, the armies were stationed on the ground. With all the best forces left in the square. The main gate was closed. The fortress was surrounded by walls. 

Amongst the mist, the archers were waiting for orders. Until one of them was suddenly dragged by an invisible force, his body plunged onto the ground. They began to get panicked as the winds were getting stronger, more of them were pulled by the air from their positions. They started to shoot aimlessly. But they couldn’t stop the wind spirits from changing the walls and mangling their bows. As the mist dispersed, one of the satyr blew the horn. Beyond the city, John signalled the others to enter the great gate.

They dashed across the wide roads, they raised their shields up and formed a defence wall. The archers above quickly reformed their lines and started shooting below. Killing and wounding their soldiers. Nevertheless, Drake reached to the gate, the spirits attached the chains to the door knob and pulled, until it was opened, not mentioning that the winds had helped them too. The army made way for the satyrs to lift the gate up, by using the principle of leverage. 

‘Quick! We must get inside!’ Drake shouted as they exerted more forces. The gate was lifted up and banged onto the opposite ground, where a strong army awaiting for them. The fire spirits shoved them away with their flames with a wave of their hands. The forces of Graymalkin charged into the open ground. Two armies started to clash against one another.

The city of the East was filled with battles cries and irons clashing. From the far side, you could see magics blooming with colours. Various spirits fought with their abilities. The wind spirits and fairies aimed for the archers, the earth spirits strangled their enemies with vines and branches. Shapeshifters transformed into wild hounds and wolves and snapping the soldiers apart. Some primary warlocks opening their small portals. Fire and ice spirits fought back to back. The mortal participants and satyrs and centaurs also combatted with swords and axes and spears. Genoshan troops fought with extraordinary skills and experiences too, definitely unafraid of the sudden attack. Inside the castle, the general was observing and deploying the army. There was an interesting fact, that most of the soldiers in Genosha were humans actually, which Genosha would had enough mortal strength for exterior battles, but not enough to match with the sorcerers. Most generals were warlocks too. So all military powers were focused on sorcerers still.

Drake led his army and fought bravely, but they needed more support. Other soldiers entered the main gate. The fight was getting more intense, they were getting close to the fortress. All they needed was to open the castle’s door. It should be their utmost advantage, but it went the opposite.Few hours later, Genoshan troops suddenly retreated back into the fortress. They stopped fighting with Drake’s group. The spirits ere confused about this. Without knowing what was coming, Drake quickly ordered them to prepared for defence formation. Suddenly, a few satyrs were kicked onto the ground, and he saw one of his me- his attendant, was running away from battle field. Climbing up the walls and shouting some words. Genoshan archers allowed him to get inside.

Drake hitched for his breath, ignoring his first mate’s questions. He called everyone to retreat, to get out from the fortress. Before they could move, there was a thick piece of steel wall, descending from where the iron gate came from. It went down until it landed on the floor. Before the fortress, was another piece of huge wall, where Genoshan armies were lining up, pushing a kind of equipment- ballistas to the edge. Outside the square, they were all lining up on the bridges, the walls and the roads. Archers started grouping up at everywhere too. Drake’s army had used up part of their energy already, but their enemy was just initiating their real offence.

‘Fire!’ The commander bellowed. The ballistas flung their loads out, the spirits could see a kind of red sphere shooting in the air. The archers shot too. Where the balls fall, it exploded into a burning gas spreading red powders, delivering a horrible sulphur smell all around. The spirits screamed and wailed as they smelt and touched the gas. When it dissolved, Drake watched his men either vanished into ashes, or having their skins inflamed.

* * *

Astral was taken to the tower block, Azazel was waiting for him. 

‘My Lord,’ he shouted in flattery.

‘Ah, Mister Astral. You survived!’ Azazel said.

‘Thanks for your guards. They let me in when they recognise me. I’m here to claim my reward.’

‘Yes, we had a deal. His majesty shall offer you a position in Genosha if you give out all the information we need.’

‘You’ve done a great job, mortal. You gave me news about the human boy, telling me what is the chieftain up to. Telling me all their battle plans and schemes. I have to thank you for that,’ he lifted his fingers. The guards seized Astral, forcing him to kneel on the ground.

‘Mr Lord!’ He sputtered. Azazel rose from his chair and pulled his knife out.

‘No...please...I helped you. I gave you what you need!’

‘Yes, you did. And you did well. But unfortunately...Genosha has no need for traitorous weasels,’ he said leisurely before separating his head and his body apart. The head dropped onto the ground after the slick, almost clean knife was placed back into his sheath.

‘Get someone to clean the floor, now,’ he ordered before leaving for the battle.

* * *

**The capital**

_Erik_

Erik brought a lovely pot of violet geranium in his studies before he left for the party.

People feasted and drank and danced in the hall. Erik waited until the first bell rang at 9. He slipped away from the party. News from the East tended to be transferred after 3-4 hours. Longer if it was an attack of surprise. 

He walked past the crowd as he left the hall. He crossed the bridge which connected the castle to the household, and he finally reached to the tranquil library. There was a wall between two shelves. if he pulled the right book out, the bricks would withdraw one by one, then he would got downstairs, until he was in the room he was looking for.

To make it clear, There were a dozens of confidential chambers underneath the city, located between the castle and the household. One of them was the room which administered all steel gates in grand cities. In case if there was a plague or mutiny. Thus the central government was able to order a lockdown in time. The secret passage in the library was one of the backup pathway for Erik and Shaw, just in case if they were heading to their destination without others knowing. 

Erik passed through the shelves. As he was going to pick the green book, someone grasped his hand. Erik stiffened from that familiar touch.

‘What are you doing here? My dear?’ Shaw murmured with his silky voice behind him. Erik drew his fingers to another book.

‘I’m looking for a book,’ Erik said.

‘It’s celebration day, my dear. And you want to dwell in the library with your book,’ Shaw said plainly. Erik could feel him leaning closer next to his earlobe.

‘Perhaps we should entertain ourselves in such occasion, right?’ He implied. Erik knew nothing would help if he displayed his anxiety.

When the door of their room was closed, Shaw sat by the mattress and pulled him into his lap, he started to kiss his nape and his shoulders blades gently. One hand pressing Erik’s wrist. Erik could feel him grinning next to his nape.

‘I thought you won’t be here today,’ Erik said.

‘I should be off to my business. But the court is such a mess, which I have to return to fix it with you,’ Shaw said. Hands running up his vest to unbutton it, revealing the white shirt behind, just to unclasped it with his hands too.

‘I can handle it myself, you know that,’ Erik muttered.

‘Of course you can, I have no doubt over your abilities. Erik,’ Shaw grinned. As Erik tried to shift away from his lap, Shaw held his waist.

‘Should we get back to the party? It might be too boring to celebrate in here.’

‘But I like here, I enjoy the comfort it brings. We both like here,’ Shaw said, leaning close to his ear.

‘I see you are really desperate to leave this room. Are you having an appointment with someone? Is it the girl you met in the empty hall? Or are you heading somewhere, like the room for the locks?’ He played a strand of his hair. This time Erik had to tense under his touch, as Shaw waited for his response. Without hesitation, he shoved himself away from him, and lunged out. He was going to scramble for the door. But not long after, Shaw caught his arm and dragged him back to the mattress. Erik trashed violently, they wrestled for a moment, and Shaw had proven that his strength excelled Erik. But he didn’t give up struggle and kept on kicking his legs.

‘Let me go...’ Erik growled. 

‘What are you going to do, my dear? To save those poor souls in Graymalkin? You did me a favour though, for luring that girl out from her rabbit hole. I can finally clear out one last spy dwelling in my kingdom,’ he laughed viciously. He teared down his shirt as Erik continued to trash madly. Then he bit Erik hard, by his shoulder. Erik screamed, no one could hear them outside the room. He bit it until he drew blood and leaving a mark. Erik could feel him, his rage, his bitterness, the anger which drove him mad, along with that depravity and that distorted desire which all vented on him. Shaw opened his jaw slowly, there was a bite mark flowing red liquid in that throbbing area. He gazed at Erik in a predacious way that it made Erik skin crawled.

’Tonight, you are with no one but me. You’re staying in here. And you are not going to save any single of them,’ Shaw punctuated every word in the last sentence. The room was filled with Erik’s agonised snarls and screams.

* * *

The spirits were dying out there. The ballistas kept launching out those deadly spheres. The city was filled with a horrible sharp smell. Many tried to escape but failed. The main gate of the city was closed. So they sprinted under the tunnels, but someone was pouring those reddish powders from the openings. Many of their skin was corroded, some even melted into dust and their peers had to hear their painful wails. The humans were probably luckier, because only their scent suffered instead of their skin. Very few managed to escape under the help of the warlocks, who opened a short term portal.

John looked over the hills, his eyes glinted as he saw fairies sweeping out from the walls with portals started opening on the field. The archers on the tower were targeting the escapers. One more thing was that they could see red bombings all over the region. A fairy was carrying a wounded until they dropped onto the grass.

’Angel!’ John screamed. She was barely holding, her wings were grazed and part of it was lost. Darwin was in her arms groaning, his horn was sticked with red powders with one of his foot was gone. 

‘Run! Run for your lives,’ Angel cried madly before being taken by the healers. Those who escaped were mostly scrambling away without telling them what was happening, or warning the others to get out of here.

’John, look!’ Alex pointed the left. There was another troop of Genoshan soldiers climbing out from the slope which was near to them. John had no choice left.

’All commanders of your own troop, stay in here! The rest of my men go with me!’ John yelled. They ran across the field. Archers resumed shot their arrows and ballistas. The fire and ice spirits aimed for their weapons but it didn’t make much use. John and the others launched the flames and the ice to the walls instead of the gate.

‘Everyone, hold on!’ Their numbers were reducing. The bricks were smashed. Huge circular holes under the wall were formed. But the structure was too strong that it wouldn’t collapse. The spirits inside dashed as fast as they could.

Drake was still trapped inside, they continued to fight without plans of surviving. Except him. He didn’t think about the steel gate anymore.

I must save them,’ he thought. He gathered the last of the ice spirits, they created a large icy dome around them. The ballistas were still shooting mercilessly, some of them were melting the ice.

’Clarice, take them away,’ he ordered the warlock.

’I’ll stay.’

’No, we must all go!’ Clarice shouted.

’There’s no time to argue! I’ll hold them as long as I can. Anyone who escape, defend our homeland and take vengeance for our kin! For Graymalkin!’ He bellowed. He shot a walls of ice again to block to bombings. The rest of them started to enter the portal. Some decided to stay with Drake. The ice spirits continued to move the flakes, Clarice remakned as she watched the others broke free. Drake was flung onto the ground as the explosions went on.

* * *

Erik never expected this. He knew what Shaw was capable of, he thought he would do this upon him just as soon Charles was gone. But he just simply waited for longer.   
  
He could feel his blood smeared on Shaw’s tongue. Both of them were breathing hard. Bruises and marks on his chest down to his legs, back to his still scarred neck. His accustomed body wasn’t as hurt as he was expecting. But nothing was more painful than his heart.

Shaw kissed him gently, and kneaded his waist, Erik never wanted to recoil more than this. 

‘There’s not much difference between us,’ Shaw murmured. Erik just wanted to close his eyes and let his sadness emerged.

The geranium should be blossoming in springtime. When the war was over, it withered into a decayed brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The war between Graymalkin and Genosha is inspired by Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, where they used special weapons to kill fairies liked the red bombings I mentioned.  
> Clarice is Blink in DOFP  
> To anyone who is reading: Pls let me know what you feel.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed.


	19. Powers flare

_Charles_

Frost showed the group, her most welcomed hospitality. No one knew what to say, they all recognised the White Queen was up to something. But what choice did they have after risking their lives for this thousand miles journey?

Charles’s condition was getting better, the frostbites were healed. His skin was returning red. He may felt warmer, but his skin tingled inside the castle made of complete ice. They were given the guests rooms, as well as proper outfits also food, and they were free to travel anywhere.

They didn’t head too far. They only travelled within the castle. Charles looked over the balcony, the sky was a clear blue. Snow was falling rapidly. But the buildings stood mighty with the people roaming around. The capital was called Alfheim, which was heard it was once the realm of elves. It had contradicted so much with that frost dragon den where they first arrived battered. The city was as prosperous as Genosha herself. 

‘Enjoying the view?’ The voice said behind. He stiffened as he turned around. The Queen was escorted by two maids. In such extreme winter, he found most of them were cladded in relatively thinner(but still thick) garments. Well, they had been living here for generations. 

‘It reminds me of Genosha,’ Charles answered. 

‘Shaw helped me to build my kingdom, just like how I helped him. I took part in training his consort too,’ Frost said. She grinned when Charles tried not to clench his jaw.

‘Come with me, Charles. Your friends are waiting for you,’ Frost said. He followed her from behind.

Raven and Hank and Logan were already in the throne room. It was just as imposing as the Queen herself. As Frost passed by Logan, he couldn’t hide his growling. Christian Frost stood by his sister’s throne, clutching the sheath at his belt. He had that same prideful face of his sister, but definitely less majestic, still remaining his youthful princely aura. As Frost sat in her throne, Christian sat in his too. The ones who were standing decided to stick themselves nearer with one another.

‘So, now we are all here,’ Frost said in an amiable manner. ‘Do you like here? I hope my hospitality is able to make up the privation you had been through for a whole 2 months.’ Charles then realised that he had already lost track of time, it had been two months already. 

‘Yes it is, Charles. To answer your question, it is now April in Genosha. There is quite a huge time difference between Genosha and The Realm of Ice,’ Frost said. Charles also then realised she was reading her mind. 7 months had past in Genosha. Erik had been there for 7 months. It brought him a tremendous wave of shock, agony and guilt. What if he could accelerate his journey from the start?

‘Oh Charles. You have a lot of time still. You come a long way here for a mere two months, which is beyond my prediction. As for Erik, he has all the time it gives him. In fact, you really impress me. You defeat two of my previous valiant guards. Making your way across those river demons. Enduring the freezing water as you find the shortcut!’ She applauded, which Charles had no comfort, nor pride over this.

‘He doesn’t defeat me. He freed me from you. Just like Ororo,’ Logan raised his voice. 

‘Oh Logan, I offered you a place to live. I gave you shelter as the world turned against you. You’ll be wandering around, being beaten and banished if we never met,’ Frost said kindly liked a fairy without worries. It made a wonderful affect of enraging Logan more.

‘I maybe banished. But I rather be a homeless rogue than a prisoner of your damn forest. You lay high in your throne. Ruling thousands and thousands, but you can’t even hold your oath! You witless bitch!’ He shouted. Christian pulled his sword out, with the guards drew their spears. Frost didn’t react from his insults, only smirking as he didn’t say anything a moment ago.

‘Oh, Logan. You always have that fighting spirits just like my wonderful guardswoman. That’s why both of you are my best guardians of my realm,’ she complimented. 

‘It’s too unfortunate that your best guardians are not here now. Because they are not brainwashed empty shells without free will.’ Charles spoke for Logan.

‘Free will,’ Frost raised her voice. ‘Funny how you the term “free will”, a man with a soul have a free will. But it is their desire of freedom enslave themselves. Trapping themselves in an endless loop of prison. Just like you, Charles.’

‘You could have left. Enter the waves of portals, return to the human domain which you always long for. Forget everything about our world, forget about Erik. Forget about anything the book told you. It found you with its last breath, but it doesn’t matter to you. Erik is but a memory in your short life. A forbidden lover that caused you so many troubles, you could find anyone instead driving your heart into someone that you have to risk your life,’ Frost taunted in a voice of a kind teacher. 

‘Men make their choice. I choose to keep my promise. I choose to set him free. I choose to give my heart to him that no one can ever take it,’ Charles said.

‘Choices, that’s what make a fool out of general beings. Only the wise deserves choices,’ Frost replied, still smiling without hint of spite. She rose from her throne. 

‘Since you’ve made your choice. I won’t stop it. I’ll only guide you to what you’re looking for.’ Christian Frost walked to the group, with the guards coming ahead. They surrounded Logan, Raven and Hank. The Queen stood next to Charles.

’What are you going to do with them?’ Charles sneered.

‘They are my guests. They’ll be taken care of. They can’t do anything with your business this time. Leave anything but your wand to them. They won’t make any use for you,’ Three of them were escorted back. Charles followed Frost. 

They crossed the buildings and the bridges. It took a relatively long time. The further they reached, the lesser people they could see. They arrived an empty cave room. With only two guards by the entrance opening the door. There was a stair leading upwards, with the bannister at the second floor. Before them was a glacier tunnel, running straight that you would only where you were going if you were inside. There was something only Charles could feel- it was calling him, bringing closer to his fate.

‘It’s inside. It’s took me so hard to keep it in here,’ Frost said. Charles wondered why in his mind.

‘The Phoenix is an ancient power which existed before civilisation began. A wild energy beyond our world. Wandering around the universe, going through spaces between spaces, dimensions upon dimensions. Until it settled in our world with unknown reasons. Even when it lies in our world, it doesn’t stop as if searching for a place it will never be founded.’

‘They say it is a power combined with physical and psyche. To unrevealing our pasts, even the ones we have abandoned already. Driving us to insanity as their horrors of pains, of fears demonstrates. They wish they have never encountered it before they died.’ The book didn’t mention this to Charles.

‘There was a time when heroes across three races search for The Phoenix. No one ever walk out this tunnel after they came in.’

‘Impress me, Charles. Like how you’ve always been.’ It was probably a truthful blessing from The White Queen. Charles didn’t turn back. He didn’t know what to expect. Steps by steps guided him into the tunnel. Delivering him into a bigger cave of crystals. Not crystals, metals. Unbeknownst to him, Frost climbed to the second floor, peering over the thick ice. Watching an occurrence that only her could see.

The ground was filled with metal. The cave was a combination of black and blue. Some metals were floating. At the centre of the cave, a fiery, huge orange blast moving in a loop. The energy almost blinded Charles’s eyes. His irises reflected the blazing light. He walked down the stages, tightening his grip on the wand as he made cautious steps. 

There were irons all over the earth. He realised that they were adamantium and vibranium. It must be sending out a strong magnetic force to control The Phoenix. Apart from that, he saw something horrible- there were limbs sticking outside. Overhung between metals, barely moving but still had a sense of conscious. He observed, faces were revealed under the black soil. Ghastly and painful. He could hear a thin choking sound as if trying to tell himself something. He could discern two things. This was the real Fields of Ghost. 

The White Queen didn’t only use adamantium and vibranium to repress The Phoenix. They absorbed the essence of nature spirits for further energy. No wonder why the forests were barren.

* * *

**After Frost and Charles leave...**

It had been so many hours after they left. Logan was feeling less comfortable as time passed. Not liked Hank and Raven, who were so exhausted throughout this journey and just wanted to sleep.

He didn’t hear of them, nor fetched them as they returned to their room. He laid in his luxurious mattress. It was the first time he slept in a ‘bed’. He wondered did he ever sleep in a bed in the past.

After the incident in The Lake of Sounds, till arriving the Frost Realm. His memories were reviving. He could remember some terms and concepts. A castle, a kingdom, a country, king, queen, consort, soldiers, magic... The images inside his mind were liked pieces of glasses trying to put back themselves. He laid in the mattress and closed his eyes. Some time later, he woke up as he heard a servant opened the door.

‘How’s my friends?’ But the servant didn’t reply. Only pouring the drink as he lowered his head. He put the tray by the table and just left. Logan walked to the table and started to title the cup. He smelt something before the liquid flowed into his lips. He put down the cup down and pushed the door, the corridor was empty. He heard trotting sounds in the hall, he hid behind a column. Moving to another as he heard it approaching nearer. There were guards fully armed marching in this hall. They climbed onto the stairs and slowly opened the door which Pogan just closed it carefully. Logan watched from below as they entered his chamber. His mind drifted to Raven and Hank. He slipped away without notice. When he got there, the guards had already opened the door. He didn’t use his claws to snap their necks in a haste. The couple was lying in their bed, Logan shifted them but they didn’t react. He carried them with his large arms and left the room. They must leave this place.

But how? And where were they going? It was a miracle that he managed to reach for an empty room. He placed them on the floor, and patted their faces.

‘Wake up, kid. Wake up!’ He kept his harsh voice low as he slapped Hank’s face, who was still unconscious. But Raven opened her eyes groggily though.

‘Logan?’

‘Shh...we must get away from here,’ Logan whispered. He told them about everything by simplifying how the guards emerged into his room, the hall was empty and something’s wrong with the drink. Raven choked out a breath and turned her gaze her Hank.

‘Hank. Wake up, wake up!’ She shook his arm.

‘I’ll carry him. But we need to leave here,’ Logan said.

‘The chamber. There’s a room in here. There is something, a machine! It’ll take us to where we want to go! I forgot how it looks, but I know which floor is it,’ Raven was reminded of her visit of the castle few days ago. Her tiredness didn’t reduce her curiosity. The sound of bickering noises was heard. Logan stood by the wall, waiting for anyone who pushed the door. When the soldier opened it, he quickly jabbed them with his claws.

‘Now go!’ He shouted. He carried an unconscious Hank in his arms as they sprinted out. Guards were coming from everywhere. Raven had a good memory. She guided him across the path, they dodged from their attacks. Logan even had to put down Hank to kill them off. The castle was filled with noise of fighting and screeching and irons clashing. Hank woke up at the middle of their escape.

‘Oh, my head... The drink. Th drink!’ He babbled out, Logan had to bully him to get up.

When they reached to the grand hall, there were miles of stairs they needed to climb. 

‘What about Charles?’ Raven asked. They were getting outnumbered. Dozens and dozens of guards were emerging from the gate. Whilst some troops appeared from the floor, aiming them with crossbows. The prince approached from the gate. 

‘Guest time is up,’ he smiled cruelly. Soldiers came near to them. Chaining their wrist, which they used heavy steel shackles upon Logan’s knuckles. They reached to the stairs until the room was opened. They noticed that they were ruining them the exact room where they were heading. The guards poked their backs with their spears, forcing their way to the round mirror. 

‘Send them back to Genosha. There will be men waiting for us,’ Christian said. One of the guards twisted the square block on the wall next to the mirror. He rotated one angle. The reflection was immediately sucked into a vortex, screening a hill at night. Three of them were pushed forward. Logan began to growl.

‘Do you how it works?’ He tried to press his lips.

‘Yes,’ Raven said.

‘Left side, keep walking,’ he muttered. Hank titled his head. 

‘Farewell, we’ll probably can’t you again. And that’ll be the best,’ Christian mocked. 

When there was 6 more steps away from the mirror. Raven rolled onto the ground, and kicked the guard at the left. She grabbed the key with her legs, threw it back to her hands in one agile movement. Hank fisted them with his shackled hands before scrambling to Raven. The guards quickly surrounded them, but they were distracted as they were an animalistic voice getting louder. 

His nails were growing into silver. Veins propping up underneath his skin. Teeth crawling out and morphing into triangle. Flesh sinking into bones. Logan knelt on the ground as the shackles put pressure on his wrists. He screamed out in pain, but it didn’t stop him from transforming. The shackles crippled into pieces when he laid his palm on the floor. When furs growing from his skin. The voice that came out from his vocal cords was a snarling, growling animal. His irises shrunk and his skin melt, clothes dragging and shrinking backwards. When he rose up, he was a giant grey wolf.

‘Kill him,’ Christian yelled. The guards all fully concentrated on spearing the creature. Logan strike them with his claws, pouncing and leaping, snapping them into half with his huge jaws. Raven and Hank scampered for the block. She thought of a location inside her head, repeating it multiple times, the mirror reflected the opening of a forest. As they were going inside, the guards shoved them away, twisting the block back. The mirror changed back to Genosha. As the key was kept being turned and turned as they fought, the scenery was skipped back and forth.

‘Don’t just fight it. Stop them!’ Christian complained. The couple got up to fight, slashing them with their fangs or hitting them with their wings. The whole room was a massacre as Logan kept on killing them, smearing and pouring their blood all over the walls. Christian watched the scene in horror, opening then locking the door as he got out with the guards. The room was silent again. Raven took the black again, but she couldn’t stop the mess in the mirror. 

‘It’s broken. We need to jump inside now!’ She shouted. But Logan only turned, nudging his large head and grunted. He didn’t move away.

‘But Logan-‘

‘Go, we must go now,’ Hank ceased Raven. They looked at him as a painful farewell before leaping inside. Logan cut the block in half. The portal disappeared. Leaving both of them in the grass field. 

The door was smashed open, and flung across the hall. The guards aimed their spears and bows to that room. A man stepped out with his silver blades extending from his knuckles. He leaped on the bannister, then jumped. The first man he strike was Christian, who wailed as the blades lashed out. Blood pouring out from his face within seconds. 

Logan must get Charles out of here. No matter how many guards stopped his way, however he had to search for the whole castle. He would get to him. 

Everyone screeched and ran under his appearance, he reached to another grand hall again. He kept on running until something spike his back, and pulled him backwards. He tugged it out, but the wound didn’t have time to heal as another bow approached. So he crawled across the room. 

More of these arrows kept aiming him. They were attached to an elastic rope from the crossbows. Logan writhed, his feet struggled not to twist. With one last great howl, his body dropped down.

* * *

The pressure was dragging him down the closer Charles was getting to the energy. He didn’t know what was he going to do, how would he take this power, and could he get it unlike the rest before. There was one thing certain-he would not give up.

He reached within the area. Before him a wave of the blaze charged, he opened a defensive shield with his wand, forming a translucent dome around him. Even with protection, he could feel the bones of his feet was getting cracking. The temperature was accelerating. The shield broke in the end. The Phoenix entered him, and demolished his wand into ash. The first thing Charles could feel, was pain.

It grazed his skin, making small layers of flesh suspending then stitching back to him. His coat and shirts were ripped out. Leaving him in his ragged trousers. He felt himself was in the pit of Hellfire. It must be liked thousand of souls that would burn for eternity in there for their wicked doings. Physical pain was not only the coverage of his torment. For Frost’s warnings were right.

The Phoenix travelled deep into his head. It revealed all memories inside him, including the ones in a very distant past that he had forgotten already.

He saw himself sitting by the armchair, watching his father took his last breath in his bed. Then his mother, who went haggard and suffer after he died, very remorse over her doings of selling his reputation and achievements to his rivals. When she was in her worst health, Charles didn’t say goodbye and just left a sum of his will to her, heading off as far as he could. He thought of these for so many times. She committed a great sin, but she was his mother, she didn’t attempt to abandon him after everything she had done. Before he left, he heard her calling out his name and wandering blindly in their house. He didn’t even know how long was it since her death. 

Then there was Erik. The first time they met was the first summer Charles was captured to Genosha. He was handsome, fair, kind and beautiful. Charles wanted nothing more than escape, he believed Erik would be his best chance. So he tried very hard to interact with him, to know more about him, and to gain his trust, just to leave this place as soon as possible. Not even deeming Erik as a friend. As time passed, Erik was never so truthful, so heartfelt to anyone, not even Shaw, but just to him. For that, his selfish heart opened its door, and became warm only for Erik. He regretted considering him liked an opportunity for a time, not trying to love him at first sight, such a fool he was as he only learnt to understand his beautiful heart years later. He witnessed the last time they fought together, Erik was wounded and recaptured and he could not do anything, only to run into the opposite distance. Letting Erik believing him he’s dead. He remembered of learning the truth that Erik never meant to run away with him, but wanting to help him leave as he remained Genosha himself. He hated himself for not realising the sacrifices Erik was willing to make for a selfish person liked him.

The Phoenix showed all of his doings in the past. The things he did in the human world, things happened recently, liked how he lied to Logan in the cave, how he almost caused Raven’s death in the City of Anemoi. How the spirits of Graymalkin and Hank blamed him for the troubles. His mind was trapped within the timeline before present and future. 

It was so painful, nothing was more tormenting than this. There was a glimpse of tranquil in his head. He thought of all these things, it was painful. He knew what it meant to him.

‘I’m sorry...’ he croaked in his trembling teeth and gums. ‘I’m so sorry for everything...’ His vocal cords was going to break apart. ‘I’m a man of sins...’

‘I don’t desire you. I’m here with no choice... I only do what should be done...’ Charles whispered.

‘I’m sorry...’

Frost kept watching from the distance. The energy enlarged itself, creating a tornado of flames that spinner around the cave. Another scenery of The Phoenix devouring the seeker. Destroying his body and mind and soul until there was nothing left. 

But then she saw, the beam froze, it stopped spinning as if timed stopped. Things remained suspending in the air liked slow motion. She had never seen this before.

The Phoenix hauled itself, it shrunk back, directing into a position. They all shot straight to a centre. It kept accumulating until she could see Charles’s form again. 

Charles’s lost his garments with only his trousers left. The pain screamed inside him. His hands clutching together even though his bones stung. Because he had to hold the energy to himself. He closed his eyes. Then his body flopped onto the ground. The last thing he saw was that the black soil trembled as the spirits shot up to the sky. They were glowing bright light, returning to their heavens as they were free now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfheim was one of the 9 realms in Norse mythology.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed here.


	20. Absconding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Creepy experiments and scientist ******

_Logan_

Time never existed for him, because things never changed. Until Charles came.

Pain and sufferings were lifetime friends. He was captured, experimented, losing all his memories, turning into a killing device the ones made him into. He rather spent his days in the forest to become the animals in there. Thinking of nothing but to eat and to live. When death arrived, just simply closed his eyes and let it finished the job.

Then Charles came. He lied to him, he used him for his purpose. He treated him as if he was a man instead of a beast. He looked at him in a way no one ever did- compassion, trust, mercy. Even when he couldn’t give him what he wanted, he would give his life out to help him. He would endure anything coming ahead.

When he woke up, he was in somewhere so familiar yet strange. White lights blinding his eyes, he was laying on a hard platform that half of it was amended into an upright position. People wearing white were walking around him. Next to him were some devices that used to gorge his organs open. He felt himself was strapped, by some devices heavier than the shackles in The Frost Realm. He struggled in his bonds, but they almost didn’t bulge. His knuckles was shackled in weighty chains again.

‘The queen is so generous. She didn’t only grant me the metals in her realm, but a living creature that carries them. Look how wonderful is it. Strong skeletons, adaptable blood, flexible muscles. Much endurable than Weapon Deathstrike!’ A man with raspy voice bellowed liked a lunatic. He approached Logan, he was a skinny man with grey hair.

‘Your awake. That’s going to be easier for me!’ He grinned, the man’s eyes was glinting with fanatical hope.

‘Lord Essex, is everything readied?’ 

‘Yes, we do. In fact, it’s much better when it wakes up. We need a conscious product for the test. The king wants me to offer him something successful.’ He titled his head back to Logan.

‘Your blood is special. I’ll make good use on it. I’ll make a lot of people just like you. A mindless super army waiting for orders. A soulless living flesh!’

‘His majesty shall not be impressed by this. But he will sure be grateful for having a brilliant scientist at his side. These products, these wonders...they are going to bring me a thousand years of success,’ he murmured, ignoring Logan’s shouts as he grazed his fingers on his muscles.

‘You want to kill me. I can see it in your eyes. You’re a caged beast wanting to kill.’

‘I’m more than that,’ Logan took the chance to release his claws, but the shackles locked around them again. He couldn’t retreat them back. He growled in rage for falling into the trap.

‘Oh, just look at you. You’re nothing more than that,’ he kept on taunting.

‘You kill for fun, you kill for blood.’

The claws was very close to his abdomen, he backed away from the stages, touching the blades carefully, but it didn’t stop them from pricking his fingers.

He hissed when the blood dripped from his skin. ‘Now the claws out.’

‘Let it begin!’ He declared. Logan writhed from his bond. They seemed getting tighter the more he moved. They took a machine. Something liked a sphere device with thin pipelines. They were completely made out of witch steel. So were those sharp, long acupunctures that was preparing to drill into his claws. At the same time, Logan’s wrist was sealed tighter, a burning knife was above his claws. It cut them down in haste. Logan screeched wildly from the tormenting procedure. The pipelines activated, the needles spun in fast speed, diving into the opening of the broken claws. Logan screamed and screamed. His knuckles were like on fire. His muscles spasmed, his veins projected from his flesh, turning into a dying purple. Even his bones were all pushed up as his skin sinking inside. The sounds his made swapping from the screams and the wails of a man and a beast. Sometimes a growl or a wolf’s howls. In the machine, the metallic liquid was transmitting into the container.

‘Don’t take all of them. We only need to extract half of it. It could die from over poisoning, but we need this living vessel,’ Nathaniel ordered. Logan no longer had energy to scream, he was choking instead. His eyes rolling back, voice turning hoarse, then lost his senses. The machine kept working. Until Essex had no control over it.

‘Turn it off. Turn it off now! We need to keep it alive with the metal in it!’ He repeated.

‘We can’t. We’ve lost control!’ The attendant said as he switched the handle by the wall down.

‘It’s overloading!’ He shouted. The container was bursting out wheezing sounds. Smokes puffing everywhere, the people inside scrambled back except Essex. He dashed to the stairs and shove his attendant, closing all buttons and switches he could find and pulling out all conductor of the device. It exploded, the admantium, which was in liquid form and in extreme high temperature after heating, splatter around, melting the walls, the floors. Some unfortunate souls died when it spilled on them, making a dreadful scenery. Things went silent immediately, Logan was unconscious in his trap.

‘What now, my Lord?’

Essex took bits of steps, ignoring the dead bodies around him. He placed his fingers below’s the werewolf’s nostril. Few seconds later, he could feel a very meagre tingle of breathing which only he could hear. He cackled in his croaky voice.

‘It’s alive,’ he muttered. 

‘Don’t just stand here. Clear the bodies. Take away its memories and cage it right now!’ He screamed.

‘It’s fine if it’s failed. Science needs sacrifice. I’ll just have your blood to create my own specimen...’ He stared at Logan.

Everyone in the room began to work after freezing in their position for a moment. Essex then turned back. He was a scientist who had been making brilliant results. Shaw was capable of manipulating a mad genius with great ideas inside his head. Nathaniel also knew well how to play his role in the court. He would serve his king with dedication in order to keep his place.

He was a scientist who could predict so many things. But this time, he didn’t predict the man he referred as ‘it’ snapped his eyes open as soon as he turned his back.

* * *

**Three days ago before Logan is taken for experiment.**

_Erik_

Erik buried the dead flower underneath the soils. He didn’t sleep last night liked Shaw. He didn’t have the energy to cry anymore. Tears were not the only prove of agony.

There’s not much difference between them, because they had been taking people’s lives all the time. Even the ones he loved. He looked over the garden. Perhaps the plants and animals had been luckier. Living without the desire of malice nor evil. Died in their lands and merged with the earth in the end. 

Marie kept her head low, but Erik could still see her grieved face. She lost her loved ones just liked him.

‘His majesty wants you to wear this.’ Erik’s garments was on the tray. He cladded in it every time when Genosha declared triumphant on wars. White and gold and victorious, with the golden crown shining on his head. Erik changed before the mirror, putting on the rings for occasions used. He didn’t look victorious over anything.

Shaw was waiting for him in the great hall. As he walked down the staircases, he already saw the prisoners entering. His presence was declared. Drake and the others were shackled by their ankles, covered with bruises and marks over them. Walking limply as their chains connected with each other. Prisoners behind were mostly had their heads engulfed by a linen sack. Their sounds muffled or beaten by the guards if they made noises. One of them moved their heads and whimpered, so the guard kicked him for many times before dragging him up.

Drake gazed at Erik. Erik rather he would look at him with rage for failing to keep his vows. He could deemed him as a lying snake. But Drake only looked at him with sorrow as their eyes met. Drake was kicked by the rib and knelt on he ground with the others. 

‘You started a mutiny, chieftain. You broke our pact. Every pact made by your ancestors until this day,’ Shaw said in his throne and sipped his wine leisurely. 

‘Would you like to beg for pardon for the sake of your people, whom you lead them to their deaths? Now their chieftain is gone, I can raze your entire woodland with ease,’ Shaw said. Drake’s wrists were sealed up by a magical block which suppressed his powers too.

The chieftain made out a wheezing, hoarse laugh that came out from his raw throat. His face was pale along with his hair. Ice spirits tendered to convert into snow or flakes after they passed away.

‘I have no regret for what I did for my people. It is an honour to die for honour, and rejoin the ones who are gone. I only asked pardon for my passed warriors and ancestors for my failure,’ Drake answered.

’I’m not the only one who defends Graymalkin. We’ll fight, until our last breath,’ he snapped.

‘Good. You shall reunite with your people after everything is over,’ Shaw replied. Drake was hauled up again, and they were taken to the dungeons.

‘Have them executed by three days later. When the sun shines at the first time after the rain. Everyone shall know the consequence of mutiny. Men who proves their loyalty are all rewarded,’ Shaw bellowed. Azazel appeared before him.

‘The East in peace now, my king. But the traitors that hide amongst the mountain may rebel again,’ he reported.

‘Let them try. Everything is at the brink of the end.’

* * *

Erik turned himself away that night, eyes still not closing.

‘Come here.’

‘Come over here, Erik,’ Shaw repeated behind him. Erik shunned his eyes. He was yanked from his position, with Sebastian facing him.

‘Must you do this to me?’ He hissed.

‘Do what? I’ve barely done anything, and now you have anything you wanted,’ Erik replied indifferently as he clutched the blankets. 

‘You want to take everything from me, now you’ve done it,’ he muttered.

‘You have nothing without me,’ Shaw ended their little talk calmly.

Shaw headed for the East the next day. It took 3 to 4 days to leave Genosha for the remote city. Erik was claimed ill in the public. But no one was ordered to tend his needs. He could still come in and out between the household and the castle. But he didn’t. He would wait until Shaw come back. There was plenty of time for him to do what he needed.

The king would be by the hills at the third day. Things were going to be done with precaution. After having dinner, he returned to his private chamber. There was a huge vanity desk, where he put his accessories in the drawers. The first drawer shown him the ring boxes placed neatly. Most of them were Shaw’s gifts at every season and his birthday. Of course he gifted him others things more than rings. Liked Phillip and the plants in the garden. Some was brought by Erik himself. He wore the gifts usually. He scanned his hand on them, until touching the purple one. For a moment, he didn’t know what to do. It was the Pearl ring he gave it to him in winter. He wore it with other rings during the party, until he met Moira.

He was there, watching them talked, listening her schemes with him. Or maybe he had another way...

If he left the household, if he casted a spell, if he let anyone wore it. The ring would tell him. If he didn’t wear on over an hour, it would tell him. That was how it worked.

There were sounds outside. Some clattering, stomping sounds and muffled talkings. Erik put the box in his pocket, and left the room. He saw guards marching into the hall. Marie was shoved to the ground as she tried to stop.

‘Your highness,’ they bowed. Marie quickly went to Erik’s side.

‘What are you doing here? It is forbidden to enter the royal household without permission. Should I interrogate your commanders over such insolence? As I can see, you assaulted my maid too,’ Erik scolded. 

‘Apologies, your highness...’ one of them stammered. ‘There’s a break...a break in the lab. The prisoners escaped and they managed to enter here. We believe they are trying to escape by the evacuation chamber,’ he said. 

‘How?’

‘The secret tunnels. They found the way to the upper floor.’

Just then, they heard some trampling sounds above them. Without hesitation, Erik lifted himself up and glided to the corridor, he sprinted for the staircases.

The corridors were empty, but there were traces of foot tracks, dusty and white and unbalanced. He had already reduce the sounds and speed as he reached to the top floors. Peering over rooms carefully, tightening his grip on his sword. The doorway at the end was closed. With voices speaking inside. When his fingers traced the knob, three raw spikes grazed, almost slashing Erik if he didn’t leap away. The prongs, now in double, continued to rip open the wood, forming a wide hole in the middle. A man in ragged trousers stepped out growling. Just liked before, bones springing out from his knuckles. But it wasn’t silver anymore. Erik had never expected to see him again. His face never aged, same as the last time he saw him.

Perhaps the werewolf remembered him too, because he frowned in confusion.

‘You,’ the man called. Erik clutched his sword tighter.

‘I tried to kill you,’ he said, not in rage, but curiosity.

* * *

**Half an hour ago, or longer...**

_Logan_

The wolf inside Logan awaken during all the way in the torture. The last person in the laboratory he killed was Nathaniel Essex, who could not choke out a word but to stare at him.

‘I kill for us,’ he growled. For anyone he could not remember but suffered from the torments brought by those who persecuted in the name of ‘experiment’. When he released his claws, they were not metal anymore, but raw bones. He suddenly reminded himself there was a time when he felt so light, his knuckles were less painful when they stretched out. Logan crossed the body of those whom he killed and not. Passing through rooms and rooms, managing to retrieve his belongings they hid. Only a pants covered him all the way. When he took them back, he released there was a silver bracelet. Charles gave it to him before he left with Frost. How was he now? What would happen now. He didn’t know, but he would keep on going after everything he’d been through.

There were many queer jars of samples in different chambers. He saw dreadful equipment, where girls with wings suspending in a jar of liquid. Their faces were dead but preserved. So were people with goat horns and furry legs, with extremely tiny size, or people who were almost looked liked normal. He continued to find a way. Very few escaped from his claws, they would bring more men sooner. Unbeknownst to him, he was entering a prison. When he banged open a gate, he saw numerous living people chained and caged. They were exactly liked those samples in the containers. There were people hung on the walls with their arms stretched out. Something, liked a solid block, trapped their hands. Logan leaped up, breaking the chains dangling. One of them was caught in his arms as they fall. He ripped out the gag in his mouth. 

‘Thank you,’ the young man managed to croak out.   
  
‘You’re locked. Do you know where the keys are?’

‘The guards have it. You need to head out-‘ He didn’t finish his sentence as Logan split them up with his bone claws. Drake watched in awe, they almost scarred his hands if they didn’t hit the middle. He felt his powers was surging back.

‘Feel better?’ Logan grunted. He nodded. Logan was going to save the others before Drake stopped him.

‘Wait. Where did you get these?’

‘What?’   
  
‘Your shoes, where did you get them?’ he asked.

‘A friend. Why?’

’Where is he? Did you take it from him? Did you fucking kill him? I gave to him!’ He grabbed Logan’s shoulders.

‘Dammit. There’s no time for this!’ He pushed him. There were men approaching sounds.

‘Tell me his name so I can trust you.’

‘Charles. His name is Charles. Done? Save your friends now.’ The spirit extended his arm, shooting a blast of glaciers to the top of their chains. It broke the spell, the block shattered, whilst Logan bursted the locks of the cages. They all struggled to walk out.

‘Quick, Clarice,’ Drake said. The girl created a portal. Logan could see an empty room. 

‘Are you coming in?’ The ice spirit asked.

Clarice opened a layer of brick, they staggered into the the tunnel. Logan told that spirit his name. 

‘Names Drake. You better tell me what happened.’ Then Logan told him everything all the way. From how he met Charles, to the last time he saw him. 

‘Where is he now?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Wait. We left someone,’ one of the satyrs said. They froze.

‘Who?’

‘I remember. There is someone with a sac covering his head up. It makes us 21!’

’We have no time. We must go!’ They continued.

‘Did you see the bird?’

’What bird?’

’The crow and the owl?’

‘No, there’re not here.’ So they must escaped. And Charles was at nowhere. Was he dead? He must believed him! If not, he would probably in the castle. If not, he would kill everyone in this damn castle.

Clarice led the path with her all-seeing sight. They headed into the tunnel once she spotted safe. Not until when they were forced to climb up for another pathway, a bunch of guards noticed them on the ground.

‘Quick!’ They ran across a bridge which led them to another tower. Clarice told them there was a place her portals couldn’t access. They climbed up all the way, until they entered the end of the room. 

‘You’re going to be shitting me...’ Logan muttered as he saw another mirror. It was an evacuation room actually, in case if the household was invaded. 

‘Dammit, how can we open it?’   
  
‘It needs spell. Powerful spells to activate the door!’

‘Where can we get it?’ The spirits stammered. There was something outside the door. A powerful figure coming towards them. Logan could sense it. Ignoring their struggles, he prowled to the doorway. As it touched the surface, he jabbed and ripped it into pieces, Logan lunged out, slashing the unknown enemy with his claws. As his sight was clear, he saw a very familiar man. A wisp of memory approached- A lavish party, him sneaking in the crowed, pouncing and drawing blood from anyone who stopped his way. He was here, he was sent to kill him.

‘You,’ he said.

‘I tried to kill you.’

* * *

_Erik_

As he attempted to pass through him, the man blocked in an unusual speed liked storm. His sword met his claws, they did not splintered from the steel. Erik slashed his blade to his abdomen, the scar sticked themselves back. The growling man launched his claws, Erik kept dodging and dodging, but he had to retreat from his assaults.

Finally, he learnt his fighting patterns. Erik rolled over, scarred his back again then continued to run. The man chased from behind. Both of them stumbled into the room, and kept one fighting. Everyone was shocked but they kept on trying to find a way out. Knives blocking bones. The wolf man almost gashed him every time if he didn’t react in time. But of course, Shaw was much stronger. When Erik found the chance, he spread out a blue aura which harassed his body, pushing him to mid air. 

‘Erik!’ Drake cried.

‘Stop it! He’s with Charles!’ 

The name triggered his senses. Erik dropped Logan.

‘What?’

‘Erik? Your Erik,’ Logan muttered.

‘Erik. I couldn’t tell you at the start, but you’ll never know it if I don’t tell you now.’

‘Charles is alive.’

Erik didn’t know how to respond. His mind was filled with indescribable emotions. Charles was alive all the time. He was with Drake. 

Shaw knew it too. He wouldn’t not know such things.

The guards were climbing the stairs. Erik had no time, he sent out a blast of energy to the lock, it spun till the mirror was finally unsealed. The border of Graymalkin was was displayed. 

‘Get inside, now!’ He shouted. They left one by one, Drake was the last one who entered before taking one last look at him.

‘Get inside!’ He yelled at Logan.

‘I’ll stay. I have much to tell you,’ Logan said.

Erik shook his head and closed the mirror. He suddenly hit Logan and shoved him onto the ground before the guards arrived.

‘The prisoners escaped. The beast is defeated.’

‘Bring him to the interrogation room. I’ll question him myself.’

* * *

**Few hours before the prisoners were sent to Genosha...**

_Charles_

When The Phoenix surged into his veins, it felt they were going to burst inside him. Pain ripped all over him, he believed it was the most hellish torture in the world. When everything was over, he fell into a void. Dark , deep enough to make him forgot anything. But there was a time when he had to open his eyes again.

He was strapped by his limbs, forced to sit in a chair. He was in a simple room, and not alone. The result was hateful, but not surprising at all. 

‘Finally, we can have a proper talk after such a long time. Right? Charles Francis Xavier,’ the calm voice spoke his name with the spite and venom behind.

Charles groaned and moved his trapped arms. He did not stop glaring at The Black King, the man he hated most in his whole life.

‘I should have known it. The way you look at him, how you speak at him. How you use those inferior schemes to draw him away from me. And yet it is my meagre insolence distract me from destroying you. You’re not as righteous as you think of yourself, or how my consort thinks. The Phoenix shows you after all,’ Shaw said.

‘It didn’t only show what I’ve done. I’ve faced my sins, will you?’ Charles grumbled. 

Shaw only chuckled lightly, ‘You’re not the only one who’ve reached to The Phoenix. Yet you’re the only one who could hold it. It chose you.’

‘It gives me the best reason that I am able to kill you,’ Charles sneered. 

‘You humans really think too highly of yourselves. I am right after all,’ Shaw said.

‘No one can harass the power. Only a mortal, a sorcerer and a spirit can do so. You thought it was you?’ He mocked.

A mortal, a sorcerer, and a spirit... Charles read the words, but he didn’t know the meaning behind it as he believed.   
  
‘Erik...’ He muttered.

‘My curse, my gift. He accompanies me through these centuries, in which my kingdom has prospered in a way she had never been. Yet he could wipe them all out with a flick of his hand with a bit of support, encompassing my life’ Shaw muttered. When Charles struggled in his bonds, he found the flare blazing inside the gemstone was within an orb opened in half.

‘Ah yes. Unfortunately, I owe you a gratitude for this. You helped me, you let things go as I’ve planned. To achieve the unachievable for me,’ Shaw mocked.

‘What are you going to do with it?’

‘To start over. To break the last barrier between sorcerers and humans, and let the nature spirits flourish again. This time, all races shall bow to me, full of grace and humility. Erik and I shall rule all over all realms. I shall give him what he deserves.’

‘You mad man! You reek of evil! You’ve never treated him well! You’ve never offered your heart! You will drain him until he’s lost forever.’

‘I know what you did for all these years. I know what you did from the start, The Phoenix told me everything. You destroy his family, you lied to him and you’ll ruin him. That’s what you’ve always wanted,’ Charles scorned in the greatest hatred he had. The room a silent for a moment, filled with spite and tensions.

‘What I did, what I’ve done. I do it all for him. No one but him. I don’t need to explain to anyone, especially you,’ Shaw sneered.

‘Keep lying to yourself, you wretch,’ the human growled.

‘I am his only family, Xavier. I cherish him so much that I will keep him by my side for eternity.’

‘I love him that I will let him go willingly.’ Someone knocked the door.

’Your majesty,’ Janos Quested bowed.

‘So it’s time,’ Shaw said. He rose up from his chair, and put his hand on Charles’s naked chest. Charles suddenly felt a rush of coldness swept into him. 

‘Cover his head up. Chain him like the prisoners.’

‘You miss Erik. I’ll take you to him,’ Shaw murmured.

He could hear chains clattering, connected with other prisoners there were delivered to Genosha. His feet sensed the soft carpet, as the light passed through the linen.

’His highness is here!’ The declarer announced. Charles whimpered and shifted his head in his shackles. He could hear familiar footsteps coming down. Erik must knew him alive!

A cane beat him from behind till he tripped. It kept beating him along with his leg with scolding sounds. His ribs were going to break but the pain couldn’t challenge The Phoenix at all. Beneath the linen, he barely saw his shape.

When the sac was snatched, he saw himself was dragged. Seized by a woman with piercing eyes and a man of a beast. It reminded him a heartless version of Logan. His feet tripped over the rocks and they bleed, the coldness in his heart emerged, spreading through his limbs, he merely saw a fringe turned white. He didn’t have the energy to squirm.

They flung him cruelly into the deepest river of Genosha. Where he sunk and sunk, his hands were hardening and growing patterns. Lungs in fire but not enough to drown. He was becoming a living frozen statue, lying in the depths of the lake. What Shaw always wanted him, to imprisoned in here. All knowing that Erik was staying here, remaining at the king’s side. For he was Erik Shaw, not Erik Lehnsherr.

Coldness was what accompanied him all through his journey. The humid weather in the forest, soaking in the icy river of demons, the nameless wasteland, The White Queen’s kingdom. Nothing was colder than this. 

Shaw opened the sealed orb again, letting the gemstone suspending in his hand.

This power, now shrunken into an item. But still fierce and wild, just liked the last person who could hold it. Shaw let it whirled for a moment. The limitless mystery inside burnt with might. It could kill him less than a second. It vanquished all things in earth. The aura beyond the globe, how fascinating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is combined with medieval fantasy, 19th century and steampunk styles.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed.


	21. Anticlockwise, Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik knows telepathy.

_Erik_

‘You said you have much to tell me. Yet you speak nothing until now,’ Erik said. Watching Logan strapped on the chair in the room. He didn’t need to glance at the clock, there were 10 minutes left. He had already had Marie to fetch the things he required.

‘Well, I won’t talk when I’m trapped in here. Not when someone can hear us,’ Logan mumbled.

‘They can’t hear us in here. I assure you,’ Erik replied in annoyance. But he wouldn’t be so trustful if he was in Logan’s position. So he had a name after all.

‘You don’t believe me,’ Erik concluded.

‘I tried to kill you after all.’

‘So do I, Logan. When the last moment we locked eyes, I wanted to decapitate you as soon as I could. To end your miserable life the ones put you into,’ Erik said. Logan frowned for missing this piece of memory. 

‘But I was stopped. I couldn’t do anything but to leave you in the wrong hands.’

‘Well, it seems we are the same- A survivor, forced into things against our will. But still, survivors,’ Logan answered.

‘He lied to me at start. Telling me he can take the metal out from my body and to give back my memories. In the end, he told me he was saving someone. He was going to escape with him from his mate. But he failed. He regretted the day of not loving him at the start. Liked me, he used him at the beginning for his own courses.’

‘I know him, Logan. He’s not what you’ve said,’ Erik deepened his voice.

‘I agree. Because he decides to change eventually. To become what he should be after all.’

‘You’re not asking me where is he,’ Logan asked.

‘You don’t know,’ Erik inhaled a deep breath. ‘My mate won’t let either of you know. Even myself. He hides a lot from me. After centuries of trying to build mutual trust. His secrets are placed in a void, as mine are all uncovered. That’s how it runs,’ Erik crossed his arms and sighed.

‘Then learn the truth. Learn anything you deserve to know. It’s time to know what is hiding from you,’ Logan answered. He remembered when Charles told him about the attributes of sorcerers.

‘Let it starts from me,’ Logan said. 

Erik didn’t respond, but gazed at the werewolf. There was 8 minutes left.

‘You won’t like what I’m going to do.’ It earned a wry chuckle from Logan.

‘Trust me, I’ve been in much worse circumstances. Nothing was less awful than this,’ he said.

‘Fine,’ Erik nodded. ‘Fine.’ As mentioned before, it was the one thing Erik hated the most. 

Placing his fingers on the acupressures at the corner of his eyes whilst Logan still looked at him. Erik closed his, then focused. 

Reading minds had been one of the most infuriating incantation that a sorcerer could use. It didn’t only show them the thoughts, but the ones they were reading from. Another thing was that you must put full concentration as you would endure a tonnes of abstractions, of course they wouldn’t be what you liked often. The first set of memories were already agonising.

There was once a breed of wolf. Mighty and noble with abilities to shape shift into a form of man. The werewolf lived in the extinct woodlands of Alberta, along with his pack and his wife. His kind were massacred by the tyrant known as William Striker, who caged them tortured them for weapons. He was cursed to be the only survivor of the procedures. For centuries, he was a machine without memories, causing bloodshed amongst kingdoms, including Genosha. When he was banished again, Striker was razed and he was an animal without a home. Beaten in the streets, unable to fill his belly from time to time, wandering all himself, until he found a forest to dwell. The White Queen convinced him to hunt down the demons in the forests in return to give him back his memories. He waited until now.

‘Hello, poor man,’ Erik whispered.

‘Poor, poor man. You don’t deserve this,’ he felt his voice cracked. ‘All you ever wanted, is to live in peace.’ Charles’s voice merged with him in the last 3 words.

_’I can’t give the life you deserve, just like Erik. I’m just a mere mortal in this vast world,’ Charles murmured as they talked in the cave._

_’I’m used to it now. Maybe when the time comes, I’ll have them back in afterlife, if it ever existed,’ Logan smiled wryly._

_’I’ve never felt warm as now before you’re here. Thank you, Charles.’_

Images passed one by one, returning to how Logan saved Charles from the assassinator Shaw delivered, to how far they had gone. Charles endured everything. From passing through the dreadful city and the river, almost dying from time to time, everything just for Erik. The last time Logan saw him was that he was leaving with Frost. Logan was ended up with spikes in his back.

‘Charles...’ Tears welled in Erik’s eyes, when he saw all these sacrifices. He gradually released his hold.

‘Find anything you’re looking for?’ Logan asked. Erik nodded slowly.

The door was opened, Marie was carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups.

‘Send a guard here,’ 5 minutes left. Erik opened the lid, taking all the tubes hidden in the hot water. He poured them into the cups, started dropping the potions with skilled hands. He plucked his hair and placed it into the liquid, as he watched it melted. A guard entered the room. Marie closed his door quickly.

’Your highness?’

’You, come over here.’ With one strike to his pulse, the guard dropped onto the floor. Erik plucked his hair out and put it into another cup. He released the restraints and told Logan to drink it. The taste was terrible.

‘Help me,’ Logan lifted the unconscious guard, so Erik could pour the liquid into his mouth. Logan felt it. His skin dragging, his hair shortening, his height shortening too.

’It’s just a moment,’ Erik dismissed. When Logan was finally changed exactly liked the guard. He stripped of his shirts and put it on himself. Pulling his pants on the guard’s legs. The guard’s appearance shifted into Erik.

’What the hell?’

‘Just for precaution.’ He took out the ring, and slipped it into the guard’s hand. That’s all he would do. They strapped him on the chair. Before they left he shoved a sac on his head. 

‘This foul creature disgusts me!’ 

‘Lock this door and don’t ever take the sac off!’ He added. The door was sealed tight. 

They travelled to the garden, Logan felt his form was reviving again, Erik brought him another tube.

‘Dammit.’

’Drink it, in case if someone walks in,’ Erik said.

‘Stay here before I return.’

‘Where you’re going?’

‘To find something lost,’ Erik left the bush.

* * *

He wouldn’t go for the vault if he wasn’t looking of the casket of truth. 

Erik hesitated before clutching the handles. The casket of truth didn’t tell the whole truth of one’s desire. It only told what did he or she needed to know, most of the time they weren’t anything good. And Erik had never tried. 

When he reached to the glowing chest, he felt himself connected with the source of power. Everything was told by going backwards. Just liked anti-clockwise. The first thing he saw was Charles was plunged into the river, with his body going to frozen. He saw how he was delivered to the hall with other spirits. He was the one who got beaten for struggling the most. He was calling him, but he did nothing.

He watched as Shaw and Charles talked. He told him the greatest secret of everything. That’s why Charles was going to The Frost Realm- he was looking for The Phoenix. But Erik realised he wasn’t the one who was destined to kill Shaw. He watched the scenes decades ago, when Charles’s goal was to use him to escape from Genosha, till he changed his heart. The image twisted into an occurrence that was going to happen. 

The Phoenix lied in the middle of the machine, it spun under Shaw’s harassment. It enlarged until it swept through the he forest of Graymalkin, where thousands of living beings wailed as they were going to die. In here, Shaw believed there would be no more time difference between humans and sorcerers world, everywhere would become one. Whereas the last greatest realm for nature spirits shall ‘reborn’ under his image. Then he shall conquered all realms. 

The holograms swiped their way to the most distant past. Erik saw two people he loved most in his life and whom he shall never met as long as he lived.

_ Long ago, when the king was posing as a human traveller in a village, he sensed something unusual amongst the people. It was a youth buying goods from the village. The king found him the most beautiful existence he had seen in his life. He walked towards and pretended to bumped into him, so he could see those crystal blue, green and grey eyes, those fair cheekbones, soft brown hair and the particular sharp face closer. He smirked as he knew the youth was a quick witted being, who could find something different within him, as he touched the youth’s cheek, he knew something was very different about him.  _

_During the evening, he followed the youth from faraway, tracking him down in his remote house in the woods. In the house, there was a family living in peace, a man and woman, who was waiting for their son’s return. And now the king knew why was the youth different._

_As months passed, he spent more time with him, observing him from afar. After days of waiting, he decided that it was time to take what belonged to him._

_One day, he made a simple spell on a bear that was being hunted by a human, it chased the hunter to a place near to the house. When he was going to fall under the bear’s claws, Erik’s mother approached, she tamed the bear, and let the man escaped. It was the gravest mistake she had ever made._

_That night, Erik found out she was not making dinner, and father was not resting. They talked in the room for a while, then his father carried his axe and a bag of items, taking Erik with him. He did not know why his mother stayed at the house as they went into the woods._

_His father told him to be silent, and not made any sound. They stayed at the woods for some moments, until his weary father decided to return to the house, saying that he was going to fetch his mother. Erik waited in the dark alone, until he decide to follow him. He used his night vision to return, and his eyes drowned into horror as he saw the scene before him._

_Before his house, the villagers were jeering with delight, his mother was already burned in the stake, flames were engulfing their beautiful house. Next to his mother, his father was hanged lifelessly on the tree he planted. The men were pulling the ropes._

_The villagers found him and they dragged him to the ground, beating him, whipping him, saying him his a cursed child, a bastard from a human traitor and a witch. Erik wailed in pain and agony, as they beat him, images of his father and mother kept showing up in his mind. That moment, his misery was transformed into rage. And he made the most inhuman screech through his anger._

_The burning woods of the stake floated in midair, they jammed into the bodies of several men. The flames coiled themselves, Erik raised his hands, and they charged to the villagers, the wicked women and men who jeered were swallowed in fire for an instant, they screeched in agony until nothing came out from their cords. Erik stood up, the remnants of the ropes wrapped themselves around the men who hung his father, it did not wrap their neck, but they ran into their mouths, their throats, coming out from their nostrils, until they choked and bleed in the ground._

_After everyone was perished, there was one scampering in the forest-the man who was saved by Erik’s mother. Erik felt something was growing in him. His body was emerging feathers, his arms were broadening. He soared into the woods with unbelievable speed. He pinned the huntsman onto the earth. Returning back into his human form, his nails stretched into talons. Just a second later, they ripped the man’s throat._

_Erik had no where to go, he wandered into the fields where no one could find him. He was starved and slumped onto the snow. The murderer of his parents took him that day, giving him a place in his kingdom, and let things went as he wished. That’s the truth of everything._

‘They would have died. The humans would find the truth in the end,’ the king’s voice echoed. He stood by the foot of the stairs. Erik felt his tears were touching his cheeks. When he let go of the casket, he sent out a blast of energy from behind, and he didn’t cease.

‘You could have taken me and just leave them. Why?’ Erik wailed as he continued to blast him. Shaw evaded them with only his palm. He didn’t try to attack Erik throughout the fight. The last blast splattered the pillar. He choked in his breath and staggered.

‘I loved you. I gave you everything. My heart, my life, my soul...I gave them all to you,’ he croaked when he slumped by the pillar.

‘No, you don’t,’ Shaw said softly, ‘You love your father and mother. You love Charles. You never love me,’ he murmured.

Shaw approached him step by step. When he crouched at Erik’s position, his abdomen met the tip of Erik’s dagger. It was the first time when Erik could finally thrust his knife into Shaw. So what?

Erik wept on the ground, tears staining his face, his mouth could feel the salt of the liquid. His eyes caused downwards and went bloodshot. His dry throat coiled with his heart. His grieve had overwhelmed his body and soul. Shaw held and pulled him closer.

‘Everything I did. I did for you, Erik,’ he carded his fingers into his hair.

‘I want to give you everything you deserve. I want you to embrace yourself,’ he kissed his forehead.

‘They are all for you, my love,’ his voice faded into a whispered. He held him for a short period of silent. Every single word made Erik's gut recoiled, but he never felt as sober plus painful as this moment.

‘Everything you did, every word you said...’ Erik grouped his words.

‘They are all for yourself.’ 

His hand swept for an instant. Shaw’s hold was lost as he morphed into a falcon and broke through the glass. Shaw didn’t follow him as he soar into the night sky. Sebastian pulled out the knife and threw it onto the ground. Black blood dripping from the wound, but it stitched back itself still.

He glared at the casket as he rose. With an enraged howl, he blasted out the flames to the chest. The flames continued before it shattered into pieces. 

Sebastian went down the passageways. The chambers had transformed and merged into a large room, with the machine standing threateningly. The gemstone was placed at the middle. He placed his hand above it. And chanted out an ancient spell. Putting all his consciousness into the jewel. The gemstone flared in fiery orange. The machine activated. The energy started to engulf the whole room, shooting downwards the earth. Breaking into the ground and the soil. Running straight to Graymalkin.

When everything was over, Erik would understand.

* * *

Logan waited in the tranquil bushes, whilst his hands were still transparent. A gush of winds passed by. When he turned around, Erik was here. His hair was tousled and his eyes were dark.

‘I know where Charles is.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The casket of truth is inspired by the casket of winter in Thor.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed here.


	22. Light

_Charles_

Charles’s couldn’t writhe anymore. He stared at the bubbles that came out from his mouth. Now his nails were ice. Soon his body would become heavier, descending into the depth of the river. It was his most frightened moment in his life, not for himself, for Erik. Erik knew nothing, he could never escape from Shaw. The world, Erik would be destroyed by Shaw.

When he opened his eyes, gentle winds caressing his cheeks and he smelt the greenery. He stood on the grass, where the sky was a beautiful night blue with stars shining high. Faraway were shooting stars that were dropping to the ground. Before Charles was a dense, ancient timberland with a girl standing by the entrance. She was a young lady wearing animal skin coat, her flowing hair was fiery red, and her face was pale, her eyes were brown but it glinted with light orange.

‘Who are you?’ He asked.

‘You know that, Charles,’ the young girl smiled knowingly.

‘You’re The Phoenix.’

‘Call me Jean if you can. Our bond has broken ever since you’ve came,’ Jean said.

She turned her gaze to the hills, where the shooting stars continued to fall. When Charles gazed at them. A story was narrated.

_ Long time ago, a girl lived with her lover in a forest. They befriended the trees and the animals. But she always felt lonely and unhappy, and she wanted to leave her home. One day when she was looking at the shooting stars over the hills, a giant star shone liked fire caught her eyes. She desired the star so much that she had to swallow it before it landed, believing that it would warm her heart. Instead, it made her floated into the air, and she could not touch the ground anymore. She traveled across the world, watching how civilisation grew in all races. As the star festered inside her, it consumed her body and she merged with it, it brought her limitless powers. Many looked upon her might with greed. Her secret was soon revealed to a very few sorcerers. Over the years, she was more lonely than ever, she regretted abandoning her homeland and her lover, who was waiting for her return. _

_ A thousand years later, the greatest war between sorcerers broke out. One of them, known as The Black King in the future, risen into power beyond challenge after years of striving and conquests. No one could defeat him but the power herself. His enemies searches for ways to trap her, as she had no desire to be in part of the bloodshed. They eventually found that only a curse could imprison her. Hoping that someone would use it to kill her in the future. They cursed her that she could only return to her home if someone takes her powers and killed Shaw. She was tired of all evils. There she hid in an icy cave, waiting for the curse to be undone. _

‘I always thought The Phoenix was soulless. Nothing but a flare of energy wandering the universe. Vanquishing anyone who touches it.’

‘It was. This is why it needs a host. So it may settle. Unbeknownst, it grew a conscious itself as long as it bonds with a host. Now, it is not only a star without a heart anymore,’ Jean said.

‘When The lineage of Frost founded their kingdom. They knew the capability of The Phoenix well. So they trapped me in the cave. I was unheard and became legend amongst three races. Only a very few of nobles know my existence.’

‘You’re not a mortal, nor a sorcerer or a nature spirit. What are you?’ Charles asked, Jean only chuckled from his apparent rudeness.

‘Erik is not the only hybrid Shaw has ever met. But he was the last. Before the world separated, three races lived with peace. But as civilisation grew, conflicts merged. They all desired my power. And only if they work together they may have it. Yet when it is impossible, another way- the one way they despised most in the future- was to combined their blood. They isolated from each other, so no more hybrids are made. A threat which can harass The Phoenix has declined.’

‘That what makes the balance of power,’ Charles said. So it was what the book meant- to have all species join forces to defeat a sorcerer king. It must have failed its purpose.

‘But I have no lineage, Charles. I don’t recall my birth, nor I have felt the love of a father and mother gave to their child.’

‘And yet the world allows capricious things to happen every thousand or millions of years. When a farmer entered the hut by accident, he met a young witch fallen into sickness. The only way to save her was to plant the seeds she collected from the mountains. None of them survive but one had grew into a tree that grew beautiful fruits. He cut down the fruits and he gave them to her, never leaving by her side at all. The witch was not only grateful when she recovered, she fell for the human. The farmer’s life was longer than anyone else. They lived a simple life and they born a son, where they lived in peace and joy before tragedy strikes, not from the heavens, all from the malicious desire of the sorcerer king,’ Charles found himself saying.

‘You’re the one who led me to the book. You shown me the dreams in the cave. You told me everything when I encountered The Phoenix,’ Jean nodded.

‘I am but a mere mortal with a selfish heart. I am not a man of kindness and honesty and nobility. Why choose me instead of Erik, or anyone else?’

‘Because I was not seeking for nobility. I looked for perceptiveness. Erik can see through all malice but the ones that is delivering upon him. Even Shaw is blinded by his lust and ambitions he named it as “love” and “rebirth”. I once guided numerous heroes and brave men to my prison. But they rejected and blinded by their pain as they face The Phoenix. They died from fear of this power. You saw everything, Charles. You see the shams lied in Genosha’s prosperity, and this is why you wanted to leave. You know what Shaw has been doing to Erik, so you wanted him to leave too. When you met Logan, you discovered a kind, poor man beneath the facade of a beast, and you accept his hardships and take him in. In the end when you encountered me, you understand me. You know what is to embrace your pain and faults. For that you freed me and The Phoenix from the cave.’

‘But it is not your destiny to vanquish Sebastian Shaw, for you have only human blood. You are a seeker through this journey. Now you are going to lead the vanquisher,’ Jean said.

‘I...I can’t. I’m trapped forever. I’m the one who causes Erik’s sufferings. I never wanted us to be together after we escape. All I ever wanted, is him to have a life he wants,’ Charles said.

‘I sought for a better life, but not knowing that I gave up what is meant for it all the time. For I have already put my heart into the one I love. Just like you and Erik. Don’t make the same mistake as I did,’ Jean said. She turned around, looking at the woodland longingly.

‘I am freed now, except The Phoenix, for no one has fulfilled her curse yet.’

‘When I return my birthplace, I shall reunite with my lover. For all those years he awaits. I will seek for forgiveness.’

‘Farewell, Charles Xavier.’ Her eyes gleamed in orange. ‘Take this as my last blessings upon you.’ Her voice began to dissolve. Charles felt the cold and the wetness engulfing him. The scenery transformed. 

When he woke up, he lied by the river bank, eyes staring at the dark. The ice were retreating from his skin. The nearby hedges shook from the winds and the sounds of an approaching person. For Erik had founded him.

* * *

_Logan_

Erik soared in the night as the wolf followed him in full speed. They eventually reached to a field with a forest lied before. 

‘Charles is here. We must get through this forest first,’ he said. Logan was still in his giant wolf form as he prowled.

‘You won’t see me in the trees,’ Erik replied the wolf. Logan huffed in annoyance.

 _’You could just carry me in the sky.’_ He snorted at Erik, who glared at him in return. Logan’s long claws scratched the grass as Erik fisted a ball of energy in his hand. The woodland was covered with the hoots of owls and screeching sounds of crickets and insects. They crept through the ground in silence. As a swept of wind was heard, Erik flung the blue blast from behind, plunging the charging woman feet’s away. Logan began to snarl, a man with long canine teeth and nails was approaching.

‘Your highness,’ his voice creaked as his teeth flashed at night.

‘Victor Creed,’ Erik noticed. Logan realised he was the sabre tooth tiger in the woods. He growled louder and he demonstrated his teeth too.

‘You should probably return to his majesty side, leave that creature to me.’

‘I’m looking for someone,’ Erik rebuked his mockery.

‘I’m sorry. We are sent to guard this place, and no one can ever pass through,’ he sneered.

Charles would be frozen minutes later, there weren’t time left. Logan suddenly nudged him.

‘What?’ The wolf said leave this to him. As he snarled, he said go and save Charles now. 

‘Stay alive,’ he reminded him before slipping deeper. Victor transformed himself before Logan. The wolf strengthen his position. They charged at each other, with the sounds of the beasts were heard all around.

Their claws slashed at one another’s thick skin. Teeth were snapping, threatening to rip other’s flesh within a second. The tiger was completely satisfied as he found the wolf no longer had metal blades. Blood spilling across them. They rolled down from slopes. When Logan could finally pushed him onto the earth, he felt a searing pain engulfed his flank. He made out an excruciating howl that Erik could hear it miles away. But he continued to sprint through the forest with unbelievable speed, forcing himself to ignore Logan’s cries.

Lady Deathstrike pulled out her nails. She flipped over in utmost agility and kicked the wolf’s large face, sending him down the hills with blood splattering the hedges. The wolf whimpered while his body morphed back into a human, the wailing voice of a canine had also converted into a human one. Approximately ten bloody gaps were recovering themselves on the backside. He endured to stand up yet kept slumping. He managed to stretch his claws out when the lethal pair approached.

The tiger displayed a satisfied smirk as he prowled. Logan breathed heavily and waited for the assault. As Victor pounced, Logan lashed out his fist. With one quick precise movement, the tiger’s head was casted away from the body, still remaining that aggressive predatory look. The body sagged with the giant claws sprawled. Logan’s bone claws was only smeared with a dribble of blood. Lady Deathstrike’s face remained emotionless, though there was a bit of surprise gleamed in her eyes. She looked at the body for a moment as Logan pounced on her. She just titled a side and scarred his waist again. Logan’s head bumped first, when he took a clearer sight. The woman’s fingertips were growing metal prongs.

‘Holly shit,’ he muttered. The lady pounced again and Logan dodged, their blades met each other with huge clanging sounds. Logan took the chance to jabbed her abdomen at the first time, then thrusted his other hand into the same spot. The woman groaned, her mouth hung opened. But that was all. She raised her head and smirked coldly. Beneath the claws, the silver spikes drove into Logan’s stomach, the woman shoved his body to pulled herself away from the knives. She flipped over again and landed on the earth gracefully. She jumped onto Logan and stabbed his chest and back for multiple times. Finally, when she was going to jab his neck as she drove him beneath her. Logan grasped her wrist with one hand, slashing her pulse with another, the silver blood sprayed across his face. The woman clutched her throat as she collapsed next to him. Logan tried desperately to wipe away the mercury flavour blood. 

When he thought it was over, Lady Deathstrike rose again and speared his chest directly. Logan felt his heart touched the nails. The woman drove it deeper that her nails dug the earth. Logan was at the brink of unconscious, his hand dropped at each side. Then he felt something was dangling on his trousers, it was sparkling on his fingers liked electron. With one last strength, he pulled the collar out and shoved it to the woman’s chest. The necklace gifted by the ancient wind spirit, then by Charles, sent out multiple lightings around his hands. Deathstrike shuddered unstoppably, her body was growing smoke too. When the shining centre faded, the collar disintegrated into broken pieces. The rings around her irises dissolved, metallic blood started to spill from her eyelids, her nostrils, her ear holes, and her forehead. Logan found her not gazing at him with madness, but the first time of feeling sober. He didn’t feel rage anymore. When she collapsed on him, Logan inhaled a deep breath. He placed the body on the earth gently, and closed her eyes before limping away.

* * *

_Erik_

When he reached to the empty field where the river lied. Erik saw a shape lying by the bank. He came closer and see a young man breathing weakly as his naked skin shivered from the cold. He had nothing but a pair of ragged trousers with chains dangling both of is ankles. 

‘Charles...’ Erik’s warm tears flowed with indescribable joy. He couldn’t stop himself from shaking as he crouched down. He quickly unfastened his cape and draped it on Charles. Charles’s gazed locked his. The human reached his hand on his arm. He grinned so happily after such a long time of separation. 

‘Erik,’ Charles cried softly, tears welled in his eyes too. 

‘How...The river...’

‘The Phoenix saved me from the curse,’ Charles said. Erik held him tight in his arm. Charles head rested under his chin. They pulled themselves into a warm embrace. Wanting nothing but to feel each other’s beating pulses and breathing.

‘You came back for me,’ Erik whispered.

‘Yes, for you.’ Erik grazed his finger in his cheek, as he wiped the tears gently.

‘I never cease thinking of you. Throughout these years, I’ve been all alone, stranding here in the dark. Living in fear and sorrow. I’m such a fool for abandoning my hope,’ Erik said.

‘No, you’re never alone. I promise you’ll never be alone,’ Charles emphasised.

‘I regret for not loving you from the start. I hate myself for putting you through everything. I should have known earlier you are what matter most to my life,’ Charles said.

‘Charles,’ Erik murmured longingly. ‘You give me nothing but light. The star that shines in the dark. I’ve never been so happy throughout centuries. You bring life into my heart again,’ Erik’s voice cracked.

‘I promise, I love you even when the world ends. Not even time can break our love.’

’Not even death,’ Charles added.

When he added pressure to the cape, it glowed and extended itself. The silk tied themselves on Charles, sewing into a grey tunic. The pants stitched back themselves until they reached to his feet. The chains broke away, and they were covered with boots as Erik touched his ankle. Erik pressed his forehead on Charles’s, their mouths attached one another. Both of the, felt such warmth that surged inside them. Erik smiled at him lovingly as he buttoned the tunic one by one.

‘We’ll never leave each other again,’ he vowed.

* * *

When Logan washed his face by the stream. He heard familiar steps on the grass. He looked up. Charles looked at him then to Erik unbelievably. Erik supported Charles’s frail body on his way.

‘Hey, kid.’

‘Hello Logan,’ he smiled.

Erik tensed. Something wrong was happening.

‘I have to return Genosha. Shaw must be stopped,’ he said.

‘This is about us, you may return to safe places.’

‘No, Erik. You won’t face this yourself. I will help you,’ Charles protested. Erik didn’t stop him. He picked up a branch on the soil. It stretched and twisted into a form of a wand with an emerald glowing at the tip.

‘I have nothing left in my life. So I guess I’ll come with you,’ Logan shrugged. 

‘Can’t believe that saving you means something more than just getting you out from here,’ he grinned.

Erik and Charles chuckled. 

‘Would you like a ride?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan vs Lady Deathstrike in X2 has been one of the most terrifying scenes in X men movies.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed here.


	23. The heart is warm

**The first and the next day after Logan was captured, until he bailed Drake out then now**  
When they dropped onto the field, they must acted quick. There was no time to think of Logan’s well-being. Raven and Hank crouched in the grass, so the soldiers would not find them. When they almost reached to their hiding spot. All they could see was an owl being attacked by a crow, and they flew away as far as they could.

Borders of Genosha was heavily guarded. They reached to the desolate burnt forest of the south. The woods had died, with ashes around, coals sticking out and even the remnants of animals could be seen. They sank into the dusty pond where Charles jumped into when he was heading for the sanctuary. They found a lot of wounded lying in their quarters. They were led out to the Eastern Forest two days later, and they found Drake and the rest.

‘Raven, Hank!’ Drake exclaimed, he stumbled from his chair and pulled them into an embrace.

‘Oh! One last little comfort that brings to me!’ They all entered the council room, and they shared what happed for the past few months and recently.

‘So you don’t know whether is Charles alive now,’ Drake said.

‘Throughout the journey, were you with a man who can stretch claws from his knuckles?’ Their eyes gleamed.

‘How do you know?’ Then Drake told them his escape.

‘Now Logan is in the custody of Erik,’ Drake said.

‘Wait? Shaw knows Charles is alive all the time! And you said he didn’t know!’ John scolded.

‘Fine, I’m sorry for the mistake. But he didn’t take it as a reason to attack us. I told everyone already, he’ll destroy us at any time!’ John sighed from the respond.

‘Logan is with Erik, Charles is at no where. Now we have lost two lands. We are in grave danger, Drake,’ John said gloomily.

‘What should we do?’

Drake pondered for a while. He looked over the glassless window from the hut. Fairies flying pass as they carried the wounded. They could hear the painful cries of the injured, as well as as the ones when they saw their loved ones had reunited with their ancestors. He turned his gaze to the bird couple. They had been through so many life and death deals, with only a mortal with a wand and a werewolf. Yet finally making their way to The Frost Realm. What if, what if Charles had succeeded and survived? He was taken to Genosha, with his status uncertain. No matter what happened, there was only one thing left he could do. 

‘Evacuate the forest, engage all defences, only from the volunteers. Shaw is going to attack us again, this time with full forces. The rest shall retreat to the sanctuary, or leave the east and the south. They must start their lives in the north and the west again. They are too remote that Shaw will not invade in short time.’

People were shocked over his orders. But it was the last way to defend the rest of the forest and to save the survived ones. Drake did not force anyone to join his rank, yet his words had already attracted enough to stay in here. 

The next day, he collected abundant fighters. Raven and Hank decided to stay with him too. They continued their task last night- to help the others evacuated as quick as they could. Some bid their farewell with their friends, some moved to the north or the west through the portals. Some reached to the rivers and the caves back to the sanctuary, where it would last forever in the hidden realm. 

The army stationed themselves in the hills. A kestrel returned at night, turning himself back before sending messages to Drake.

‘They evacuate,’ he said. ‘That’s strange. They were ordered to leave the borders.’

‘Is it a trap? Just like before, luring us into their den again,’ John asked.

‘There’re too clever to use the same trick again,’ Drake said. They waited for a few more minutes. Suddenly, they felt the ground was shaking, the vibration came from the outside.

‘What’s happening?’ Hank asked when they stumbled, the vibration thrived.

’Is that an earthquake?’

‘No, it’s not...’ Drake realised something was wrong. He sent a fairy up to the hills. She quickly landed back after inspecting.

‘There’s something. A giant, red light. It broke the ground, and it’s charging at us!’ She screamed.

‘Oh no, what can we do?’

‘How close it is?’ Drake asked.

‘It’ll destroy the mountains less than a minute.’

Drake then realised what strike fear in his heart had come true. 

‘Quick, retreat! Keep evacuating everyone before it’s too late!’ He declared.

‘What about us, we must fight?’

‘We can’t fight this. It is The Phoenix, Shaw has the Phoenix now!’ He’ll destroy us!’

‘Send messages to the north and the west. Tell the rest to evacuate to the sanctuary. We must run now!’ Drake said. 

The stringers guided the weak to get to the entrance. The fairies flapped their wings which made a loud screeching sound that the others could hear from miles away, and the fire spirits light up the fireball up to the sky. The wind spirits created a drought that would send away echos.

_’To the sanctuary...’ it repeated._

* * *

**Now**  
Logan and Charles rode Erik's back. The giant falcon swept in the night soundlessly. They sneaked into the backdoor and armed themselves. Charles put on a leather vest and taking a dagger away. Logan put on a shirt and a jerkin.

Erik could feel it. The power that lied underneath the castle. It was summoning him. When they sneaked into the household. No one was here as mid night fell over the city. Erik brought them to the library, then the shelf he was looking for. He pulled the green book. Suddenly, a block of wall backed away, and moved leftwards, revealing a staircase heading down. They all entered before it cloaked itself. Charles formed a band between his wrist and the wand as Logan had already had his claws out. Even when it was a dire situation, Erik led them down very carefully without a hint of rush.

‘He has the Phoenix now. But he can’t absorb all the energy. We must break their bond,’ Erik said.

‘If he can’t absorb it, he might only take a little of it. That will make him invincible already,’ Charles warned.

‘I know what should I do,’ Erik replied.

‘You better do,’ Logan added.

When they travelled to the lowest floor. The chamber had altered. The once long corridor where every room lied and isolated by thick walls were gone, combined in a huge front door with stages below. The chandelier remained high at the centre without shining. The walls were still in their original patterns along with the pillars. Erik stepped out first, Logan and Charles followed from behind. They were not alone.

‘Your highness,’ Azazel and Janos Quested bowed courteously as about over 50 guards standing by the doorway, armed and elite. Erik remained calm.

‘Lord Azazel,’ he greeted.

‘Let me in, so I can end everything.’

‘His majesty is inside the room. He must not be bothered now,’ Azazel replied.

‘He asked me to send a word to you. Return to his side and hand in the prisoners, and he shall pardon everything. Please don’t make this difficult, for the sake of my men, the kingdom, his majesty and yourself,’ Azazel said his words genuinely. For they were all truthful and sincere.

‘He shall never pardon me anything. We both know that. He also know no one can prevent what happens now. You still have time to retreat, it is beyond your control,’ Erik replied.

Azazel bowed again, ‘Forgive me, your highness.’ The guards fired with their crossbows, Logan deflected them all. The swordsmen charged first. 

Charles was the first one who blasted the soldier. His face was shattered and there were shards of glass inside, but it sticked themselves back. The upper body stitched themselves to the lower one after Logan teared them apart. Erik was forced to focus on Azazel’s and Janos’s assaults. He dodged his knives skilfully and pulled out his, deflecting Janos’s dagger and Azazel’s blades at the same time. He swung his sword to Janos in quick speed so he would not concentrate on his powers. 

Charles kept bursting these undead soldiers, but he was forced to pull out his dagger when they were getting closer. Logan’s skin was constantly pierced by glasses as they transformed their limbs. They stood emotionless, without any reaction for pain. Keep reviving themselves no matter how many times they were ripped. Arrows kept on shooting but most of them aimed on Charles’s defensive vest or letting Logan tugging them out.

When Erik flung Janos with his palm, Azazel reappeared and slashed his arm. Erik dodged a few more times before he strike his heart with his hand. Azazel couldn't move for an instant, Erik strike his neck and he fell into the ground.

'We must get inside!' Charles slashed the guard's chest. Logan looked over the scene. This fight was not going to end. 

'You get to the door with him. I'll handle this!' Before Charles could ask, he transformed into his wolf form, snapping the glass soldiers, pouncing around until he reached the doorway. He drove the archers away, the glass shattered in his jaws, but they dropped quickly. Logan tried his best not to bite them, but to slice them and pushed them away.

Charles sprinted to the great door and unable to.pushed it.

'It's sealed by some strong spell!' Erik got to the stages. He glanced over and touched the surface.

'Back away, Charles!' He grazed his fingers to the tight crease. Red lights gleamed between. Charles found out the dagger was broken, so he picked up a crossbow. When the spell was completed, the door opened, sucking both of them inside before shutting back. Both of them were in a vast room, Shaw was standing at the end. The energy was blazing in a spinning machine, the jewel gleamed within. Charles aimed the arrow to his back, but it passed through and disintegrated in the machine. The illusion faded away.

Charles was suddenly lifted up. His feet above the ground and his throat choked by an invisible force. He was smashed into the hard ground instantly, leaving Erik and Shaw standing. Shaw's gaze were more intense than before, his hands were gleaming with fiery orange.

'Erik,' he bellowed. Erik's hand balled up a blue energy.

'There's still time to stop this,' Erik said.

'Yes, only if you return to me,’ he said in a heartfelt tone.

'No, I can't.'

'I won't let you hurt anyone anymore. This should've never happened,' he said in determination.

'It should be! It is what we're destined to, to conquer all beings. This is what your existence meant to be!’

'Then I shall defy my fate,' Erik gritted his teeth. He bursted the energy. It hit the pillar. He charged his sword at Shaw, who summoned his blade. The steel clashed and the sound rang the room. Azazel’s eyes snapped up outside the door, his blurred vision showed him the giant wolf tearing the guards. Logan was exhausting himself, but he would not give up. 

The swords almost pierced each other’s gut out if their reactions were not fast. Shaw’s strength was definitely stronger than before as he absorbed the Phoenix. Taking in a little energy had almost ripped layers of skin out, but it was worthy though. Erik had to endure his strength and the strikes were getting heavier, his speed could not deflect the force as effective as before. When Shaw successfully flung his sword from his grip, Erik’s hands shape shifted into talons. They helped him hooked Shaw’s blade, shoving back before it hit him. When Shaw backed up, he released the blasts again but they made no avail on Shaw. So he slipped on the ground for the sword, and he thrown it directly to him. The tip smashed into the wall, forming a cracked hole.

Shaw turned into a giant eagle. Erik swept away in the form of blue mist. Again, Erik tried to charge from higher spot, driving down and strike him every time, and scraped him with his claws. Shaw would soar higher and charged with his talons, his wings were winding orange blazes. When Erik drove towards, he dodged it, then strike from behind. Shoving him onto the ground. Erik’s face dropped, the eagle’s claws were at the brink of piercing his neck. Shaw shifted back his human form and backed away, while Erik was still lying on his stomach. They were very close to the spinning machine.

Before he could do anything, he felt something strike his back. It was the mortal holding his wand. Charles sent out another green energy but missed. As he was preparing for another spell, his ankle suddenly twisted, his knees bent. He dropped onto the floor with his forehead. Shaw turned his wrist again, and Charles was smashed to the wall. When Erik tried to get up, the wave of his hand brought him down again. Erik rolled down from the stage, writhing and whimpering from the force. 

Shaw grabbed Charles neck, lifting him up and displayed him before Erik.

‘Weak, despicable,’ he scorned. 

‘He doesn’t deserve you, Erik. He’s never worth for what you’ve done for him!’ He shouted. Erik’s hands laid flat on the platform, still could not stand up. Charles kept choking from his stone grip. His hand found his belt and he pulled out a dagger, stabbing it into his wrist. Shaw let him go, Charles coughed on the floor when he pulled the knife out. He kicked Charles flank. Charles found the crossbow on the ground and swung it to Shaw. The crossbow broken into pieces. Shaw then kicked him again with all the rage he had. 

Charles felt something was growing in him, readying to emerge. Orange light ran across his veins than appeared from his palm. He swung his hand and the force bursted towards Shaw. Shaw was flung away. His hold on Erik broke.

Charles struggled to stand up, but his limbs were twisted and bruised. He summoned his wand and prepared for a blow. But his fingertips were turning blue and solid. His wand dropped down and shattered. His body collapsed again. Ice running across his body. He lost Jean’s last blessings. Erik looked across with his eyes widen in horror. His leg ached for being broken.

Charles crawled towards him. The Phoenix was still activating. In Graymalkin, everyone struggled to escape. Some had turned to dust in a matter of seconds. Some ponds and caves were destroyed. Raven and Hank were strike by the force. Their hands holding each other on the earth.

As he crawled, his fingers went paralysed. His legs went rigid. His mouth could not close when the ice covered them. He slumped onto the ground and curled up. Eyes never leaving Erik after they were covered by frost too. Erik’s tears flowed as he watched.

He couldn’t save Erik. Now the only way was that he absorb the Phoenix himself and defeat Shaw. 

_‘Live a life you want, Erik. Live happily...’_

_‘I’m sorry, Erik. We can’t be together anymore,’ he thought in his prison._

Shaw looked over the frozen statue. He grinned maliciously and launched the flames. Now you’ll shatter and die, whilst the curse lives inside you, Shaw thought. Behind him, Erik stretched his hand into the machine. The energy engulfed him, and he felt the pain he had never felt before.

Images displayed before his eyes. The pain of losing his family, the things he did in the past, the massacre he took part, the power struggles that caused multiple deaths, the agony of losing his friends and families, and learning the truth.

‘I’ll accept them. I’ll take all punishments I deserve,’ he croaked. The Phoenix entered his heart. All energy inside the machine filled Erik. Shaw watched the energy merged with the one last bearer. Erik’s sword flung into the glowing flames. It’s owner reappeared. With a huge cry, he thrusted it into the sorcerer king’s abdomen. When he pulled out, black blood spilling from his wound.

The machine declined behind them. The room was dark again without the light of the Phoenix. Before it wiped out the whole forest, it suddenly disappeared. Raven and Hank looked behind, seeing nothing but ashes and rubbles. The forest was silent again.

At the doorsteps, the guards ruptured. One of them splattered Logan, who was in human form. He charged to the door, trying to open it though it was still locked. Azazel and Janos peered over in astonishment. They stumbled to the door without trying to attack Logan. Three of them used all their strength to push to door.

In the chamber, Shaw stumbled away calmly with blood dripping on the floor. He slumped down and his breath went rush, his gaze locked on the vast ceiling.

Erik’s shivering hand dropped the blade. He limped weakly until he crouched down next to Shaw. The sobs and tears had replace his cries. His breath hitched whilst his hand touched his chest, feeling the heart that was going to die beating harshly inside.

* * *

Shaw was right all the time- He never loved him. He tried, but he couldn’t.

Their fate came across each other, tangling into layers or layers of bond that lasted for centuries by centuries. Yet it was still dismantled, broken and unbound in the end. 

He could not love him, he could not hate him, but he could not forgive him too. He never wanted this to be completed by his own hands. But he had no choice. 

When Shaw turned his gaze on him, there was no sign of hatred, spite nor rage over his betrayal, but only sorrow for another reason.

* * *

Shaw feared no dread, nor even death. Immortal was but a lie amongst the beings that lasted shortly. He spent his life avoiding death, yet when it approached, he would accept it without any complains.

He had experienced trillions of life and death in this world. His hands was covered blood thousand and millions years ago, and more and more of the blood of other’s were on his hands too. He built his great kingdom from the ground, turning it into the centre realm for all sorcerers. He strived and conquered. Building a legacy no one could compete. Now they would all die along with him. When Erik thrusted his knife into him, it rather caused a pain in his heart instead of his body. Perhaps this was what he had doing on Erik too.

Things died along with him, but nothing would accompany him to the underworld. He would be all alone when he faced judgment, and he feared no punishments too. No damned hells could frighten him.

The one thing that brought him the greatest pain all the time was not the decline of his empire. It was the curse of his creation, built by the doings in his past- He was unable to love, not even the one he treasured the most, that was the only thing that ached his heart.

Erik was never meant for him. Not the Erik from the past, the present nor the future. In his last moments, he realised that for all the time when he endeavoured to pull him into his side, he was only pushing him away further. 

He never felt so calm, so peaceful, yet so grief-stricken. Nothing left by his side. The only thing that followed him in the end, was the image of Erik’s beautiful face, and the warm kiss on his temple, bidding a sorrowful farewell. His limbs were fading, his eyes rolled back as he too, dissolved in ash. Allowing himself drifting into the unknown. 

* * *

When they finally pushed open the door, black dust were floating around. Azazel choked his breath out as he watched the scene. Janos and him knelt on the ground for the death of their king. Erik stood up with tears flowing. The Phoenix was still inside him. He crouched before the frozen statue and lifted it gently in his arms. Logan gasped as he saw the person.

Now Erik was free. 

A curse could never be broken. Only a very little cases of success was accorded in sorcerer’s history. Everyone knew the spell, which could only be used by a very, very few individuals every million years.

The coldness spread all over Erik as he carried Charles. He placed his forehead on his. He didn’t need to read the spell out. A while later, white light that moved liked breeze came out from him, transmitting into Charles’s body.

When Charles woke up, Erik would not be here anymore. What he would see was a peregrine falcon who lost his memories and flew away, soaring into the wild and never came back. The Phoenix was emerging from him, it would be free in the end once Erik gave up all of his life essence. 

_‘Live again, live for me...’ Erik smiled in silent joy with his eyes closed._

_’My heart shall never leave you...’_

’Live for me, Charles...’ He murmured. His mind recalled the days they spent together. Charles’s blue eyes, rosy smile, hearty laugh that warm his heart. He felt the life that was blooming inside them.

It wrapped them liked a cocoon, Erik just closed his eyes and let it happened. The frost around Charles was fading. The light was glower brighter and brighter.

Erik then felt a hand on him, his breath was calm and restful. He opened his eyes. Logan smiled at him then to Charles. Light also started to glow in him. He felt himself sipping away too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left...  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed here.


	24. Eternity

There were sprouts all around the barren lands of Graymalkin, waiting to rise into tall trees and green leaves. Grasses, mosses covering the ashes and the decayed logs along with the entwined vines. The water was clean again with fishes thrived again. Inside the forest, frogs and rabbits and birds, all living things returned to their home. 

When the spirits witnessed their lands returned life, they wept in joy and gratefulness. All these sacrifices had not come in vain. All shall restarted with beauty. Raven and Hank held hands together. They sobbed at each other's shoulders. They could get through everything in the end. They had never shown more gratitude to anyone than to the heroic mortal friend and the spirit of mercy, as well as their brave wild wolf.

* * *

News spread over linked breeze. The Black King is dead, defeated by his consort. There would be no more kings on Genosha.

No one dared to against the consort. For he was the one who took down Sebastian Shaw solely, the one who was destined to wield the Phoenix. He would never return Genosha anymore. 

Genosha was in weary state. To seek for solutions, the lords and ladies decided to rule with equality and peace. Ceasing any destructive conquers. Power balances of worlds had changed. It was believed the centre realm for sorcerer would now be transferred to the less powerful Frost kingdom, whilst Genosha was where three races could exist. They would face and endure this alteration together. 

The first thing they did was to return the lands to Graymalkin, as well as the rightful sovereignties they deserved. Sorcerers and nature spirits and the humans in there began to rebuild their relationships. They decided to live in peace, for they were too exhausted and despaired over the constant wars they made themselves. It was going to take a lot of time to strive for their novelty sole aim- to live in true harmony and coexistence. 

After The Black King died, it appeared that only the real springtime would come. The trees had never grown so fast in a way that happened eons ago. The birds never sang so clear amongst villages and cities. Only a few would recognise it was the presence of the consort from time to time had kept them alive, only to prosper again when the moment came. 

Genosha was in tranquility again. The red knight chose to retire along with the death of his master. The household was given to the people, where they could share the resources inside. For now, everywhere in Genosha was covered with black silks and everyone was cladded in black, as to mourn for their great deceased leader. Only residents from Graymalkin would not follow their tradition. 

Drake clutched his hand with Marie’s as they strolled in the corridor. She was freed from her duties and they reunited after anguishing months of waiting. She wore the engagement ring as they walked. Reaching to the garden which was forbidden to enter in the past. They looked over the trees, the ponds, the flowers. 

‘We should probably keep it well,’ Marie suggested.

‘Of course we should. That’s out of the question,’ Drake giggled. With his bad leg, they supported each other as they admired the little scenery.

* * *

Deep in a forest, a wolf strolled through the oaks. It was the first time he felt so light and unbounded. 

He didn’t know why. When he woke up, his mind was fresh, just liked everything was started over again. The last time when he saw any humans, or humane figures, it was the moment he turned his head and seeing a young man with blue eyes, and an older man with brown locks smiling at him. He felt he knew them even though he did not. After looking them for a moment, he just snorted to himself and slipped into the woods. He could hear their hearty chuckle echoed in the breeze.

He should not think too much, he thought. Now he had a loving mate, and they had their lovely pups, finding companionship with several lone wolfs, who found their mates and had children too. They were now a big family that hunted and cared for one another, and to do anything a wolf should do for their pack. This should be what he ought to think, and what he ought to be happy for.

* * *

Somewhere, beyond cities and wild lands. Somewhere only both of them knew where, they found their home.

The human rode a beautiful white mare as the spirit rode on his ever handsome, faithful grey stallion. They were in a place, where the winds were ever gentle, the sunlight was warm whilst the night would glow fireflies and stars. It was somewhere nothing would languish anymore, only to reborn cycle from cycle. This was where they shared eternal life.

Now they were free and together, just liked their promises. Now time and death would not bring them apart. They were unrestrained from all burdens in the past. And they would live in forever joy, bounded by their vows and heart. 

Their horses ran over the hills, and galloped their way into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story, hope readers would enjoy it.  
> All comments before or after the story ends are welcomed and I’ll gladly have them responded.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed here.


End file.
